Warframe: Motherhood
by Kalenath Shok-Tan
Summary: The ability to bear young does not make one motherly. That takes something more. This is a fanfiction. I own none of the rights to Warframe.
1. Chapter 1

**Crisis**

 _It... wasn't supposed to be like this..._

The being called 'The Lotus' was many things. She _had_ been many things. Some were well known. Her role as the guardian and guide of the Tenno was well known. As to _why_ she was the guardian and guide of the Tenno, _that_ was known to very few.

She hadn't suspected. In hindsight, she should have. Tyl Regor was nothing if not thorough. That fact that he was completely bat**** insane was beside the point. She should have recognized the signs. In her defense, the only signs of _anything_ had been temporary blackouts of her data feeds from several of her agents. All of the ones assigned to scouting the odd energy signatures. She hadn't expected what she had seen. Not in the slightest. It had been... a _very_ long time.

Had she forgotten? Been so fixated on what she had _become_ that she ignored what she had _been_?

"Lotus." The voice of the one to whom she owed everything came and she sighed as she released the datastreams. The probabilities didn't make a lot of sense. They never did in such cases.

"I am here, Empress Eliza." The Lotus focused her senses on the woman who stood just inside the door to the sanctuary. "I... I know."

"It is not your fault, Rebeka." Eliza said sadly. "You did what you had to. What my... my ancestors ordered you to." The Lotus shook her head, but Eliza was not to be denied. "We need you. _They_ need you."

"I never lied to them." The Lotus said sadly. "But I... omitted things. I didn't want them to know I was... what I was." She said lamely.

"After what we -the Orokin- _did_ , Lotus..." Eliza's voice held old pain, old rage. But not at the Lotus. "I do not blame your people for acting as they did. For setting out to destroy us all. We _deserved_ it. Most of the Tenno in this time will agree."

"Not _all_ of you deserved it." The Lotus protested. "When I was part of it, it was so clear. So easy. Then I got here... and... it all became cloudy. Grey."

"It is _not_ your fault." The Empress of Orokin said sternly. "My family sent you and the others, _knowing_ what would happen. They did that to you and all the others, _knowingly_ and _willingly_. They _hurt_ you. _All_ of you. We _deserved_ your anger. Your rage." She said in a tiny voice. "We _made_ you what you were. It is _our_ fault. Not yours. Never yours."

"It means a lot to me to hear that, Empress." The Lotus said quietly. "But now... They know."

It hadn't seemed all that important, truth be told. The Grineer had been up to something. But that was typical for the clones. They were _always_ up to something. In her wildest nightmares of bugged code, she hadn't dreamed of _this_. Of that madman Regor actually breaching the tomb. Waking... _him_.

"They know who you _were_ when you came _back_ , Rebeka." Eliza countered. "They do _not_ know what happened after or why you have sacrificed so much to do counter to what you were programmed to. They do not know why you saved them. Why you didn't finish the final sequence."

"They know my anger." The Lotus said weakly. "They know why I feel about them the way I do. But I cannot tell them the rest, Empress. I cannot. I could not complete the sequence, but I cannot tell them. I cannot. Please, Empress." She begged.

"You are no longer Natah, Lotus." Empress Eliza said with a sigh. "Even Tenshin backed off a bit when you dropped that bombshell on him. Bets on how long that will last?" She smiled a little.

"He does as he knows." The Lotus slumped a little. "I was... an enemy. A monster. Now? I try to be better."

"Rebeka, you _are_ better!" Eliza's face was worried. " _You_ helped us recover. _You_ helped us survive. A pitiful remnant, to be sure. But not the self absorbed, self entitled _brats_ who ruled when you were sent! Not the silly fools I ran away from. But _humans_. Humans with all the good _and_ bad that they espouse. Orokin needed to _go_. As horrified as I was and _am_ by what happened, it needed to _go_." She seemed as taken aback by her own fervor as the Lotus for a moment.

"That is your anger talking." The Lotus said with a frown. "At me?"

"No." Eliza shook her head. "At my ancestors. At my father. At _myself_ for being so willfully blind to let Michael seduce me. I still wonder if he did it at my father's orders. Dear old Dad... didn't join the database."

"I know." The Lotus said slowly. "And no one has been able to find his energy. Lilly _felt_ it, but she couldn't hold it. She isn't a Guardian. But um... You know it wasn't your _father_. Who started Orokin on its slide to Collapse after the Tenno sealed the tomb." Eliza went still and the Lotus nodded as Eliza paled. "I am sorry. The probabilities... I am sorry."

"Oh god! Is _she_..." Eliza swallowed hard. "If _she_ is still around... it would suit her fine to have Tenno angry with other Tenno and with _you_."

"I know." The Lotus said softly. "That is what I fear. They will not be able to resist her. Even with my help -if they even accept it-, they may not be able to. She is... was..."

"A _princess_." Eliza said with a sour grunt. "A lousy, lying, cheating sack of Grineer _piss_ , but a _princess_. If she...surfaces... What do we do?" The Lotus did not speak and Eliza shook her head. "I have the crown. Can I order her... eliminated?"

"You _can_." The Lotus said slowly. " _Should_ you?"

"If she reappears..." Eliza said with a grimace. "She will destroy any chance we have of rebuilding. In the name of her _comfort_. You know it. _I_ know it. Whatever love I may have had for the woman who contributed part of my genetic profile _died_ when she tried less than legal means to force me into a mold that _she_ decided was right for me. Wall flowers don't need brains after all. If they _have_ them? They must be removed." She slumped a bit. "I didn't really expect the _Tenno_ to be kind to an Orokin. To hide me as they did."

"You were an abused _runaway_ to them, not an Orokin." The Lotus said with a gentle smile that faded. "They still found you."

"I knew they would." Eliza said flatly. "But by then... I was pregnant. Used goods. I guess... I guess Michael was playing a long plan all along?"

"We will likely never know." The Lotus projected compassion and Eliza relaxed. "Whether he was in it all along or got pulled in after they found you? It is not _your_ fault. By the time you had your kids, the probabilities say he was beyond redemption." She looked away.

"What?" Eliza asked.

"They could have taken you from that enclave of Tenno, Empress." The Lotus said quietly. "It would have cost them, but they could have."

"I know." Eliza said in a monotone. "I never... figured out why they didn't take me. Wipe my mind. Abort my kids. I figured it was either the Tenno would be upset or that the kids..." She paused and then paled. "The kids." The Lotus looked at her and Eliza swallowed hard. "Lotus, are the _other_ girls still in the database? Sina, Nisa, Coriana, Oria?"

"I do not know. I can find out, but not swiftly. We will need to summon one of the Guardians of the Dead." The Lotus said, taken aback by this sudden change "Why...? Oh no..." She swallowed hard as probabilities appeared in her mind. "No..."

"Find out." The Empress of Orokin begged. "Because if they are _not_... Then we have _big_ problems."

"And if your mother has them?" Lotus asked softly.

"Then I _kill_ her."

* * *

 **A hidden colony, far across the system**

"She lied to us..."

Tenno were not generally loud. They much preferred quiet in most cases. They never spoke in the field, or anywhere that enemies might overhear, so it was to be expected that many believed Tenno to be mute. They were not. Nineteen robed forms sat around a table. Another had jumped to his feet.

" _SHE LIED TO US!_ "

"Shouting will not help matters." Tenno Elder Mavri kept his temper with the skill of long practice. It wasn't easy. His blood flowed just as hot as any wet behind the ears initiate. The difference was, he knew the consequences of his actions. "How many of us are actually surprised by this?" He asked the irate Elder who stood, face red to glare at him. Mavri kept his voice mild. "We all knew the Lotus had secrets, Hans."

"SHE IS A SENTIENT!" The blustering Tenno screamed. "THIS WILL NOT STAND!"

"So what do you propose?" Mavri's voice was a direct contract to the other. Calm opposing rage. He looked around at the circle of his peers. All of them looked worried. As well they should. This news was explosive. "Declare war on the _Lotus_?" More than one of the Elders in the group winced with Mavri at that. "We don't even know where she is. What defenses she has. And don't forget, she is the only reason _any_ of us are alive."

He did not like remembering the Collapse. He had been there. A young Elder at the time. Things had been bad. Orokin had not fallen swiftly and it had not fallen cleanly. The loss of the Emperor and his court had only been the first in a long series of horrific events that had culminated in Mavri entering cryo. Praying for a chance to atone, to help rebuild. He had been woken decades previous to help do just that. By the Lotus.

"We cannot trust a _Sentient_!" Hans snapped.

"We need more information." Mavri said with a shrug. "What little we know... what little was reported..." He scowled. "Tenshin is being a jerk again. All stone faced. He refuses to talk about it. Does _anyone_ have any more information?" He wasn't -quite- begging.

"We trusted her before this." A voice from the side had everyone looking. Probationary Elder Raven stood by one wall, her face a mask of old scars and new worry. There were only twenty seats so she was standing "I do not see why we should stop now."

"Spoken like a true Sentient!" Hans said with a snarl, only to freeze as Mavri rose to his feet, his face irate.

"We _cannot_ fight amongst _ourselves_ now!" Mavri snapped, his finger spearing Hans who froze. Mavri was the eldest and most experienced of those who were left. "You know what happened to Raven. It could have happened to _you_. Or _me_. Apologize."

"It _didn't_ happen to you or me." Hans said, unrepentant. Mavri looked at him and did not move. Hans gave a sniff, ignoring Raven who bowed her head.

"I will withdraw." Raven said quietly.

"No." Mavri said with a scowl. "Stay. _Some_ of us remember basic courtesy." The flat tone was a lie. The bite underneath had Hans flushing angrily again. "Some of us remember the basics." He shook his head. "Forgetting where you came from often comes back to bite."

"You are eldest of this Circle." Han said with a snarl. "But you will not be forever." Mavri just looked at him and he snarled again. "What?"

"Insult me as you wish, Hans." Mavri said quietly. "You will anyway. It is what you are. But for the love of god, _do not_ insult someone _Nikis_ has taken an interest in. _Again._ " Everyone went still at that and Mavri shook his head slowly. "Or have your forgotten what happened the last time you angered him? The hair grew back." Nikis had parted the Elder's hair with a Magnus slug without drawing blood.

"He hates the Lotus!" Hans said with a smile. "Maybe we _should_ get his input."

"If you do, be warned... He _will_ surprise you." Raven said from her place by the wall. "He surprised _me_." The others looked at her and Raven shrugged. "During Jesse's mess, he and the Lotus...worked some things out and no one got shot." She sighed as she met Mavri's gaze. "Elder Mavri, if I am a cause of dissent, I will withdraw."

" _Elder_ Raven." Mavri enunciate the title clearly and Hans flushed again. "You have been vetted by Healers, Cyberlancers _and_ shades. The _only_ cause that people have to distrust you..."His eyes never left Hans who stiffened. "...is blind _prejudice_. And if _that_ is the way this Council is going... I for one want _no_ part of it." He stepped away from the table. "Feel free to replace me, Hans. You know you want to."

"Mavri..." Another Elder, a female, shook her head. "We need you." Mavri looked at her and then around the table. Most of the faces nodded agreement. Only a few were blank. "We have taken advantage of your good nature far too many times. I know you want to retire, but... We tend to err on the side of caution but that is needed. We are not Warriors now. Far more lives rely on us now."

"Yeah." Mavri agreed. "I know. We need more information."

"What we need is an alternative." Hans said with a snap. "And I have one." At that, the entire chamber went still, all eyes on Hans.

"You?" Mavri asked slowly. "You have antagonized at least three quarters of the people we are supposed to be leading. They won't follow you since 'compromise' is a dirty word to you."

"Not me." Hans said with sly grin. He waved and a door opened. Mavri went still as a warframe entered the room. It was distinctive. The many pieces of flowing cloth were familiar. Horrifically so. His eyes went large and then they went flat. "Distinguished Elders, may I present..." He broke off as Mavri snapped.

"Gem." The name was cold and hard and Mavri had his hands on his belt. He looked from the warframe to Hans and shook his head slowly. Then he turned and started for where Raven stood frozen. "Raven, _go_." This was a command and Raven vanished.

"There is no need for anger, Mavri." The voice from the warframe was...odd. was it one voice or two? "I am here to help. She didn't need to leave."

"Oh yes, she _did_." Mavri snapped. "You have blocked the coms."

"Mavri, calm down."Hans said with a sniff. " _I_ did that. We need to talk with no eavesdropping Sentients."

"Calm down?" Mavri asked in a slow drawl as he moved to the wall and stopped. The door Raven had taken did not open for him. "Ah, she got to you. Not that surprising. You always were an _idiot_ , Hans."

None of the other Elders moved. None of them could now. All of them...were held by sticky looking strands of energy, holding them in place, asleep. The gold and white Equinox warframe stepped towards Mavri and paused as a Lato pistol appeared in his hand, aimed at her. Him. It.

"You bring weapons to a Council?" The armored Tenno asked sadly. Mavri ignored her and faced Hans who suddenly looked worried.

"I am _Tenno_ even if _you_ are a _slave_ , Gem. I am not going to shoot _you_ , Hans." Mavri said with a death's head grin. "Your fate will be far, _far_ worse."

"I am trying to fix things, Mavri." Gem said softly. "It is going to be okay. Put the weapon away."

"You cannot hold me with that when I am aware." Mavri said with a scowl. "And altering the minds of so many people... even _your_ puppet mistress has limits, Gem."

"She is not here, Mavri." Gem replied evenly, not moving. "I woke and was brought up to speed. The Tenno need another guide. I know where to find one."

" _Never_." Mavri bit the word out.

"Never is a long time, Mavri." Gem replied sadly. "This doesn't need to end in violence, my friend. Put it away." The warframe took a step towards Mavri who sidled away from it. "Mavri..."

"This is _not_ the world you and your mistress tried to conquer." Mavri said flatly. "They should have burned her to ash! Destroyed her energy! They could have. But no... They couldn't do that to one of the Emperor's concubines."

"Trying to anger me will not work, Mavri." Gem said sadly as she stepped closer. Now he had nowhere to go. "Rest, Mavri. It will be okay." She held up her hands and froze as he laughed.

"**** you." Mavri replied calmly as he raised his pistol, aimed it at the base of his skull and pulled the trigger.

" _No!_ " Gem screamed as Mavri fell. Hans was frozen in place, unsure of what to do as Gem darted forward, grabbing Mavri's limp form as it collapsed. "No. No. No! Mavri! Come on! Don't do this! There is no _need_!" Energy flared around the Tenno called Gem as the warframe held the fallen Elder in its hands. "Don't be stupid, Mavri! I have you." Gem crooned. "I have-..."

"What you _have_ , Gemina Horati..." Hans wet himself as one wall of the room came alive with golden energy and a pitch black Nekros strode into view. "...is a _world_ of _hurt_." Grandmaster of the Dead Nikis shook his head. "You wanted me here. I am here." Hans moved a little and froze as Nikis' right hand Magnus pistol simply appeared in his hand, aimed at his face. "Sit, brat. _Now_." There was no emotion in the voice at all. Hans might _act_ stupid on occasion. He wasn't. He sat.

"I did not intend this." Gem said sadly. "Take him. Help him. He... He shouldn't have done that."

"After what you and the bitch who holds your reins did the _last_ time?" Nikis asked, his voice still cold and dead. "Can you really think _any_ Tenno who is true to the Code would act otherwise?"

"I _am_ true to the Code, Nikis." Gem laid Mavri's still form down. "I serve."

"Yeah." Nikis might have been discussing the weather for all the emotion he showed. "Sure, _whatever_. So, _this_ is your grand plan to 'replace' the Lotus, brat?" He asked Hans, derision entering his tone now.

"Using a _traitor_?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sort of Civil**

"She is not a traitor, Nikis." Gem rose to and faced the Nekros warframe calmly.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Nikis allowed. " _She_ decreed that _her_ will was law, so whatever _she_ willed was perfectly legal. Mindwiping people. Torturing people. Making people into slaves is _perfectly_ justified if you are in the _right_. And she was _always_ right. Because she _was_. Self entitled _special_ people always _are_." He shook his head, just a little. "Tell me. How _is_ she in bed? I wondered how you idiots managed."

" _Nikis!_ " Gem exclaimed in exasperation. "There is no need for violence. I am here to help." Everything stopped again as Nikis started to laugh. "Nikis!" The Equinox warframe protested.

"You haven't changed at _all_ , Gemina Horati. Still _clueless_." The Nekros said when he finally managed to restrain his mirth. "And _you_..." He nodded to Hans who froze, his hands hidden. "It won't work. You cannot hold me with that. Trying will piss me off. I don't recommend you do that." He shrugged a little. "Then again, common sense need not apply here. So... Shall we dance _again_ , Gemina Horati?" Both of his pistols were in hand now, but not -quite- aimed.

"Nikis..." Gem said sadly. "The Lotus lied to us all."

"And how long have you been awake?" Nikis asked, eyeing Hans who did not move. "I _thought_ you went into cryo with your _slavemistress_." This last was derisive. "You didn't see the effects of what you did. You didn't see the horrors that resulted from her machinations."

"I...read..." Gem stammered, but cut off as Nikis growled.

" _You didn't_ _see_ _it!_ " Nikis snapped. "You _slept_ all this time. You haven't had to wade through the muck. Through the _filth_. Through the _**horror**_ that your oh so _benevolent_ mistress unleashed on the _system_. _Do not_ speak to me of _**lies**_ , Gemina Horati. _Do not_. She who lives in a _glass house_ should _not_ throw _stones_."

"I...um..." Gem slumped a bit. "Yes. What we did was wrong." Nikis looked at the Equinox warframe and the Tenno inside shook her head again. "Nikis, we were trying to _reform_ Orokin. It went bad..." Gem broke off again as he shook his head. "Nikis... Please."

"Maybe _you_ were." Nikis said absently. "She _wasn't_."

"You are wrong. So wrong. Nikis, I do not want to fight." Gem slowly knelt into seiza. "If we fight, no one wins. Take Mavri. Help him."

"So then you 'alter' the other Elders." Nikis said slowly. Hans stared at the Nekros and Nikis snorted. "Oh, Gemina Horati didn't _tell_ you? That _thing's_ mistress taught it how to control Tenno." He shook his head. "At least... _unaware_ Tenno. So _another_ civil war. You never learn, Gemina Horati."

"Actually... I have." Gem sounded sad now. "Tenno do not fight Tenno. That is the Code. I came here to talk, not fight. But those like you with closed minds will react with violence. I do not want any kin's deaths on my conscience, Nikis."

"Yeah." Nikis murmured. "You have _enough_ blood of kin on your hands already. We will _not_ stand by and let you do it _again_."

"Nikis!" Hans exclaimed. "This is a _Royal Guardswoman!_ How can you...?" Everything stopped again as Nikis' left hand pistol roared. Hans stared down at his right shoulder where a red hole shone. His right hand fell limp and the small device in it fell to clatter on the floor. Gem stared at it and a gulp sounded from the Equinox warframe.

"I _told_ you not to try to bind me." Nikis snapped, one pistol aimed at the Equinox, the other at Hans. Then his voice turned sad. "You will never learn, Gemina Horati. I will take Mavri. You will _not_ have him. As for the rest? We shall see." He strode to where Mavri lay and bent down. One pistol went back to his side, the other was still aimed at the Equinox who did not move. A burst of energy and Mavri's body vanished. Nikis heaved a great sigh "Naughty, naughty, Gemina Horati... trying to _contaminate_ the energy of a fallen brother to infect me?" The Equinox was on her feet, a pair of hilts connected by an energy chain slapping into her hand but Nikis just shook his head as he drew his pistol again. "That is just... so _gauche_. I knew not to expect honor or anything like it from _you_."

"I do not want to fight you, Nikis." The Equinox said firmly as she held her weapon in a guard stance. "But I will if I must."

"I am going to give you _one_ free piece of advice, Gemina Horati." Nikis said severely. "You won't take it, but I have to _try_. That piece of advice is this: The world you have woken into is _very_ different from the world you left. The world you and your mistress tried to _conquer_." He shook his head as he stepped back to the wall. This time, the door opened. Hans tried to work controls with his off hand, but Nikis' pistol roared again and the Elder stared down at the hole in his _other_ shoulder. "Pick your allies with care, Gemina Horati. For I am as I have always been. Your _enemy_." Then he was gone.

For a long moment after the Nekros had left, there was silence. Then Hans collapsed with a sob. Gem was at his side in an instant, holding him up, energy washing down from her hands over the wounds in his shoulders.

"Easy. Easy boy." Gem said sadly as the warframe held the Elder. "It's okay. It is going to be okay." Strands of energy flew from the armored fingers and he stayed in the chair as the hands released him, his wounds fading. "It didn't work."

"No, it didn't." Another voice answered her as a Nyx Prime warframe stepped into the room. She moved quickly and carefully, checking each of the slumbering Elders. "No one else is hurt. You did well, Gem. He is just... Nikis."

"This feels wrong, Siri." Gem said sadly as the Equinox and the Nyx stepped back to the wall. " _Really_ wrong."

"We have our orders, Gem." The Nyx said with a nod. "I agree, but... We have our orders. The energy that Nikis drew in should keep him occupied until we can neutralize him. Contain him somehow."

"This is _Nikis_ we are talking about. You _really_ think it will be that easy?" Gem asked sourly. The Nyx Prime shook her head. "Yeah, me neither. So...what will you make them remember?"

"Hans antagonized Mavri until the Elder stormed out." The Nyx had energy crackling all around her now. Bits of it flew to touch each sleeping Elder. "Raven left as well. We _will_ need her."

"We will see what we can do." Gem focused herself and nodded as the energy holding the Elders faded. None of them even jerked, but a few of them looked a little confused.

"-and I think it is high time we replaced that old fart!" Hans was blustering as if he had been speaking for some time.

"Old fart?" The female Elder who had spoken before looked at Hans and then at the two warframes by the wall. She rose from her chair, several others following her. "Nice try, Gemina Horati."

The Nyx Prime and Equinox froze in place. How did they _know_?

"Wait!" Gem begged. "We don't want a war! Not now!"

" _You_ may not." The female Elder said sharply. "But your mistress _does_. We will _never_ serve her and neither will the colonies _we_ serve. If you or any of your _sycophants_..." She glared at Hans who had frozen in confusion. "...show your faces in our domains, they will be _blown off_."

"She is not _here!_ " Gem pleaded. "We can find her! You need someone who can take the Lotus' place! We offer one." The standing Elders looked at her and was that _pity_ in their eyes?

"The Lotus has much to answer for, true." The female Elder said as she moved to the exit. "But _she_ never tried to _enslave_ us."

With that, she was gone along with over half of the Elders. The others stared at each other and then at Gem who sighed and waved a hand. Strands of energy secured each again and then Nyx started weaving her energy.

"Well..." The Nyx said in tone of forced optimism. "Now we know which ones are resistant, don't we?" Her power flared and the other Elders sat back, blissful smiles on their faces.

"We don't _want_ a war, Siri!" Gem protested. "The mistress... will not be pleased."

"No, she won't." Siri agreed.

* * *

 **A very well hidden sanctuary**

It was impossible. But it happened. One moment, the Lotus was alone in her chamber, with only the datastreams for company. The next, a pitch black Nekros appeared on the floor in front of her. But... he was curled up in a fetal position!

"Nikis!" The Lotus exclaimed. She could not reach him physically, so she sent drones to aid. "What happened?"

"Warn..." Nikis grated out as the drones moved him to a more comfortable position. "Warn others... Gemina... Horati..."

"Oh my god!" The Lotus swallowed and sent an alert to all of the Tenno who still listened to her. Not all acknowledged her warning and she bit back a sigh of regret. That could wait. "What happened?"

"Tried to subvert... Elders..." Nikis snarled and forced himself upright. "Mavri... caught. Killed himself. They held him. Poisoned his energy."

"And you took him in." The Lotus breathed in horror. "Is he... I mean...can he be saved?"

"Dunno." Nikis tried to rise. He couldn't and collapsed again. "Don't...trust. But... no choice."

"I am sorry, Nikis. I..." The Lotus said weakly. Then she snarled, her anger an odd, echoing thing. "No! I will _not_ allow this!" No one but Nikis saw as her form...detached from her chair, stepped to where Nikis lay and knelt, pulling the stricken Nekros up into her lap. "Shhh, Nikis. It will be all right."

"Don't..." Nikis begged but he obviously couldn't move.

"No one knows you are here but me and likely Janet. And _she_ will not interfere as long as the system is not threatened. As long as _you_ are safe. You are." The Lotus slowly stroked his helmet, a gentle caress. "No one knows you are _hurt_ but me and likely Janet. And no one _will_. You are safe, Nikis. Let _go_ , Grandmaster. I have you." Her hands moved, energy flowing from them to soothe the sorely hurt Tenno. "If Mavri can be saved, I will. I give you my word, Nikis."

"Stop... her..." Nikis pleaded, his voice fading with his consciousness.

"I will, ya old fart." The Lotus held him until he lay still. Then she rose, the limp Nekros in her arms. She strode to one wall where a panel opened, showing an enclosure lined with shining machinery. She laid Nikis inside it and then shut the enclosure. For a long moment, she stood, her head bowed, hand against the wall of the enclosure. "Rest well, most ancient of Nekros. Sleep. Dream of your love and better times."

She turned and looked at her chair. She looked at it for a minute. Then two. Then she shook her head. When she spoke, it was sad.

"Eliza. I have news."

"Rebeka?" The Empress sounded stunned. Then again, she _had_ been asleep, but that particular channel was open at all hours. For good reason. "What?"

"Gemina Horati has taken some of the Elders." The Lotus said as she moved to another wall of her chamber. "Siri was seen at the same time." The Empress let loose a vile oath and the Lotus nodded. "The other Tenno won't be able to fight them, especially if the _others_ are active as well."

"I know what to do." Eliza agreed. "Will you... ward?" The Lotus did not respond and the Empress hissed. "Rebeka, you are _not_ a Warrior anymore!"

"For the first time in my third _life_ , I wish I _was!_ " The Lotus gave a tiny sob. "They will subvert... my... my children. Like they did before. It is what they _do_. They _believe_ in what they are doing. You know what they will do."

"I do." Eliza said softly. "We need you, Rebeka. We _do_." She heaved a breath. "What do we know?"

"I have received word from Raven and the other Elders who escaped." The Lotus said after a moment's perusal of the datastreams. "The Elders are upset with the revelations of my past. Some of them want to... to replace me." Pain sang in her voice. "With _her_."

"Oh no." Eliza stammered. "No, no, no... Rebeka. I..." She broke off and took a deep breath. "What can we do? She was stopped once before."

" _After_ she had subverted more than a dozen of the Royal Guard!" Lotus snapped, and then froze. "No. I.. I am sorry, Empress. This is... most distressing."

"No need to apologize." A door opened and Eliza stepped into the room, the only person in the Solar System authorized to enter. She froze as she saw the woman out of her chair, horror blossoming all over her face. " _Rebeka_..."

"They do not _trust_ me now, Empress Eliza." The Lotus said sadly. " _Few_ of them responded to my warning. I need to fix this. And to do that..."

"No." Eliza snapped, moving to block the door. "No! I _forbid_ it! Rebeka! You _can't!_ "

For her part, the Lotus moved to another wall. She reached out and touched it. A hidden locker opened and she reached in. She pulled out a pair of pistols that slid to her hips. She pulled out a pair of ornate but totally functional swords that she slung to her back. Then she bowed her head as the Empress shook hers.

"Rebeka!" The Empress begged. "Don't _do_ this! This is what they _want_! What _she_ wants! You _vulnerable_!"

"They threaten my _children_ , Empress." The Lotus said firmly as she settled the weapons. "How can I stand aside now? How can I... just _watch_ as they subvert my loved ones?"

"You _can't._ " Eliza said sadly as she stepped close. "But Rebeka... This isn't _you_ anymore." She reached out to tap the small blue pistol on the Lotus' left hip. "You haven't been a _warrior_ since my ancestors sent you with the others to that horrid place with the blue star."

"I AM NOT THAT TENNO! NOT REBEKA!" The Lotus screamed. "I haven't been her... since... since..." She was shuddering and her mouth worked in sobs, but of course, no tears fell past her mask.

"Yes, you _are_." Eliza reached out to embrace the crying woman. "Your mind and so many others were pulled into the horror my ancestors created. But you... _You_ came _back_." She hugged the Lotus tight. "I don't _care_ if the body you now inhabit was formed as a weapon after your mass made it here through the Void. You _remembered_. You rose above that. You chose to embrace _life_ , not death. You are _Rebeka_ to me. Now and always."

"I am not..." The Lotus cried in Eliza's arms. "I can't... No one will follow me. No one will listen to me."

"Oh _yes_ they will." Eliza said flatly.

"We will _make_ them listen."

* * *

 **A specific Tenno dojo**

"Any idea _why_ she wanted _both_ of us?"

Jasmina was not upset. Not really. Her life had turned upside down yet again, but this time, she found herself surrounded by both family _and_ friends. Karl just grunted at her side and she made a face under her helmet. Of course he didn't know. He didn't really care. He had received a request for himself and Jasmina to be present to meet someone at the next scheduled portal transit to Avalon. Communication between Avalon and the rest of the system was difficult at the best of times. Now? With the Lotus held suspect by so many?

These were _not_ the best of times.

"We will need to leave, Karl." Jasmina said after a moment. Karl nodded. "I.. thank you for the hospitality. But..."

"It was never intended to be forever, Jasmina." Karl said with a shrug. "Lisa and Dustin can stay or go as they wish. The humans with you likewise. We will need to check each time of course."

"Healer agrees." Jasmina said with a grin. "I swear, that kindly mass of flesh is more scared of the virus than _we_ are." Kark just looked at her and the Ember Prime wearing Tenno stiffened. "She _is_."

"I will have to take your word for that, Jasmina." Karl replied in his offhand way. "You know I cannot hear them. Mishka still with her mom?"

"Yeah." Jasmina bowed her head "She and Jesse have hit it right off. Kind of scary how well those two mesh. But they both need recovery time. If they can sit still long enough." She said with snicker.

"Jesse falling and striking her head was not funny at all." Karl admonished the Caretaker and Jasmina nodded.

"No, it wasn't." Jasmina said with a sigh. "I do take responsibility. Draco was with her, but she was so curious. We knew the flooring in the area was unsafe. But no one expected it to cave in _under_ her."

"We _all_ take responsibility."Karl replied. "It is _my_ dojo and _I_ told you those floors were cleared and safe. At least Draco got to her quickly and Healer tended her in less than a minute. The biosuit helped a lot."

"Head wounds bleed a lot." Jasmina said with a sigh. "But my heart wanted to _stop_ when I saw her through Healer's eyes. I really thought she was dead until Healer accessed her vitals." She gave herself a shake. "Anyway... that area has been reinforced. No more unsafe floors. She is alive, whole and recovering. And making life hell for the nurses _and_ Draco from what I understand. Iriana has her hands full with her and Mishka in the same place at the same time."

"Why does that not surprise me?" Karl asked sotto voice and Jasmina jerked a laugh. "Time."

The Rhino and the Ember Prime both watched as the portal flared golden. A single figure appeared on it, but even warfame sensors would have difficulty seeing through such energy releases. Both waited until the energy faded and then both _froze_ stock still as the traveler stepped off the pad to stand in front of them and bowed formally.

"Good morning." _The Lotus_ in _physical form_ said in a mild tone.

"We have a lot to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

**Children**

Neither of the Tenno who had been waiting dared to speak. Neither dared to _breathe_.

"This won't do." The Lotus said softly as she stepped forward. "Caretaker, may I touch you?"

"I... guess?" Jasmina swallowed hard as the figure in blue reached out to clasp her shoulder in a gentle hand. "You... You are real..."

"As real as anything gets in our world." The Lotus said as she released Jasmina and nodded to Karl who hadn't moved. "I am here. In the flesh as it were. Or... the mass of techno-organic machinery anyway." She slumped a bit. "You have many questions. I have some answers, but not all."

"Why are you _here_?" The Caretaker begged. "You... You can't be _here_!"

"Because my children need me." The Lotus said softly. Jasmina froze. Karl just looked at the blue form and the masked woman nodded. "What have you heard from Raven?"

"Mavri ordered her to flee when an Equinox warframe she did not know entered the Council chamber." Karl said softly. "Other Elders report Mavri... killed himself." The clan leader might have been carved from stone. "To prevent capture."

"He did." The Lotus slumped a bit. "His energy was recovered, but it was tainted."

" _Tainted?_ " Karl and Jasmina exclaimed as one.

"Yes, it was a trap. One for Nikis specifically." The Lotus said with a scowl. "He wasn't going to leave Mavri's energy to them though, so he stepped right in." Jasmina jerked and the Lotus shook her head. "It didn't work. Not entirely. He is safe and recovering as we speak."

" _Recovering?_ " Jasmina said with a small cry of fear.

"They poisoned him, Caretaker." The Lotus said sadly. "He knew they were going to do it, but his duty to the slain... They used that to hurt him. To try and kill him."

"I will _kill_ them." Jasmina snapped, fire starting play across her fingers. "I will kill them _all!_ "

"No, you won't." The Lotus said sadly. Karl held up a hand as Jasmina growled. "Yes?"

" _Who_ did this?" Karl asked, worry coming through clear and strong.

"Nikis was poisoned by a Royal Guardswoman named Gemina Horati, you won't know the name." The Lotus said with a frown. "So much has been forgotten. So much has been lost intentionally. But she... She and her fellows..."

"Why would a _Guardswoman_...?" Jasmina snapped. "Did _Eliza_...?"

"Eliza had nothing to do with this." The Lotus replied evenly. "She is just as horrified or more so. You see... Gemina Horati was assigned along with number of others to guard a specific person. Said person used her talents to find a way to subvert Tenno. To control them. Gemina Horati was her first success."

"Who?" Jasmina growled.

"Her name has been forgotten. The records were wiped. Everyone who knew it was ordered to forget her." The Lotus nodded as both Karl and Jasmina inhaled in shock. "A specialized series of nanobots was sent out to modify peoples' memories. Only Tenno remembered her. Only Tenno remembered her _crimes_. They reason these beings targeted Nikis was that he was instrumental in stopping her. He wanted to kill her. The Emperor refused."

"Is there anyone who has _not_ pissed off Nikis?" Karl asked, somewhat worried.

"Not to my knowledge." The Lotus said with a shrug. "He kind of _defines_ cantankerous. Then again, he has _earned_ it."

"That he has." Jasmina gave herself a shake. "So... what do we do?"

"We find her and we stop her." The Lotus said with a feral smile. "Admittedly, _neither_ of those will be easy since the pod she was put in was _intended_ to vanish. The idea was that she be utterly forgotten. But then again... if anyone deserved it, _she_ did."

"You remember her." Karl's words were not a question.

"I do." The Lotus agreed. "Summon your clan, we need to warn them all. My communication links are suspect now. They could access the feeds before. Before I took control of them and even then, they managed to access at times. Those times... got bad."

"You...took control. Lotus." Jasmina obviously did not want to say what she was about to. " _Are_ you a Sentient?"

"No." The Lotus replied evenly.

"But I _was_."

* * *

 **Iriana's hospital**

Jesse was going stir crazy. This was utterly insane. Yes, she had been hurt. Yes, it had been scary, for a lot of people. Waking up with people tending her had been...jarring to say the least. But this?

"Come on, Iriana!" Jesse pleaded as she finished her final set of exercises. "Code says it has all healed. I need to get back to work." Draco did not move from where he lurked by the wall.

"Your _code_ is not in charge here, Jesse." The Healer said firmly as she stepped forward. Jesse sank to her knees and bowed her head, allowing the Healer to check her bandaged head. A quick scan and Iriana sighed. "You scared us _all_. You do not wear a warframe, sister. You are vulnerable. We nearly _lost_ you."

"I know."Jesse said in a tiny voice. "I didn't intend that. I was focused on an ancillary system. It needed tweaking. The floor looked stable."

"I know." Iriana's hand was gentle as it traced Jesse's cheek. "Listen, Jesse, I know you are chafing. You are healing well. But it isn't _complete_. Your code is good, but it _not_ set to read organics. You are _not_ healed. I figure two more days, Jesse. Then we do a full neurological workup. That will take eighteen hours and you will sleep for part of it."

"All I _do_ is sleep." Jesse said with a grunt. Iriana looked at her and Jesse flushed. "I do as you order, Healer." She said deferentially.

"And _whose_ idea was it to paper the restroom?" Iriana asked sourly. Jesse shook her head and the Healer sighed. "I swear, the Clergy introducing you and Mishka will have _serious_ consequences in the long term. You two are bad enough _separate_. Put you two together for any length of time and the Solar System will _tremble_." But Iriana was smiling. That smile turned into a frown as Jesse fought tears. "Jesse..."

"I am sorry, healer." Jesse said sadly. "It's just... I can't just _sit_."

"I know." Iriana said with a smile. Jesse looked at her and the Healer nodded. "So, against my better judgment, I have found you a trainer for nunchaku kata." Jesse's face lit up, but she stilled as Iriana held up a warning hand. "He has been appraised of your situation. He and Draco will both be on guard for any neurological disorders. Any relapses. This is too soon..." The Healer said with a sigh. "But you have been good. Even with your hijinks involving my daughter."

"I did it _alone_!" Jesse said automatically.

"Come off it!" Iriana growled humorously. "She says the same _thing_! I can and _will_ punish the both of you if this silliness gets out of hand. Clear?" This was not a threat. This was a _promise_.

"Clear, Healer." Jesse said with a sigh.

"You _will_ wear protective headgear." Iriana said with a scowl. Jesse opened her mouth to protest, but closed it with a click as Iriana glared at her. "And yes, both Draco _and_ Horat agree with that."

"Horat is the trainer?" Jesse asked.

"Equinox warframe." Iriana said softly and Jesse's eyes went wide. Those were different. They had both male and female characteristics, and could shift between the two. "Horat has come a long way. He -and I use the pronoun 'he' with reservation- will be here shortly. Show respect."

Instead of answering, Jesse bowed, her face to the floor.

"Be good." Iriana touched Jesse's shoulder and then was gone. She had so much to do it simply wasn't funny. That was one reason Mishka and Jesse had been doing what they had, to try and make Iriana laugh. To try and relieve some of the tension the Healer was under. It was sort of working. Sort of.

It wasn't long before the door opened and a new form stepped in. Jesse fought to keep her face still as the gold and white Equinox warframe nodded to her. The Solstice helmet made it look...vaguely sinister. She bowed low to hide her disquiet. It was hard. Tenno were not humans. They had been, once. But then they had evolved through exposure to the Technocyte Virus or being born to Tenno parents. Some could pass for human outside of their warframes. Some...couldn't.

"Tenno Jesse." The odd looking warframe knelt in front of her. "Healer Iriana says you are recovering. That is good." The voice was neither masculine nor feminine. It had aspects of both. "I bother you."

"You shouldn't." Jesse said weakly. "But yes."

"You are honest." The Equinox replied. "That is good. Some would hide their disquiet behind anger or fear. Honest discomfort is no sin, sister Jesse. I am what I _am_." The voice turned kind. "Look at me, sister." Jesse forced herself to raise her head. The Equinox warframe hadn't moved. It was just out of reach. "Relax, sister. There is no dishonor in feeling uncomfortable. The only _dishonor_ would be if you treat me different for no other reason."

"I will try not to, um... Horat." Jesse said lamely. "I almost called you 'brother'."

"Jesse." The Equinox chided her gently. "I am both. If it helps you cope, call me brother. Or sister. Just not _'thing'_ please." Jesse had to snicker at the wicked humor in the other's tone. She smiled.

"Why do I get the feeling you _enjoy_ making people uncomfortable?" Jesse asked slyly and the Equinox barked a laugh.

"Ah, caught." The odd warframe put a hand to its chest as if covering it's heart. "Humor has its place, sister. We see so much, we do so much. So many bad things. We need to do good occasionally to balance. I am all about balance." The last was not humorous. Simple fact.

"In all things, there must be Balance." Jesse quote the Code, a catch in her throat. Horat bowed formally with her. The silence stretched out and finally Jesse spoke again."The Healer said you study an ancient way."

"I do." The other Tenno agreed. "And your interest has been noted to me. But I have reservations, sister. Your injury is not fully healed." Jesse stilled, but the Equinox raised a hand. "The Healer explained that you are cleared for light work, but... The katas we would study are _not_ light." Jesse slumped a little.

"One misstep and I bash my head." Jesse agreed.

"You know any kind of nunchaku will kill if they strike with full force, let alone the Ninkondi I use." Horat agreed. "You know you are not ready, sister." Jesse swallowed hard but nodded. "When you _are_ , I will be happy to train you. Atlantis Vulcan _is_ a beautiful art."

"Atlantis... _Vulcan_?" Jesse wasn't sure about that at all.

"Yeah." Horat snickered. "The name is a bit over the top. I mean, really? An _island_ that supposedly sank into the sea and the Roman god of _smithing_? What kind of a combination is _that?_ " Jesse had to smile at that. "Whoever named the art was either a history buff, a serious scholar of mythology or a _wacko_."

"Maybe all _three_?" Jesse asked with a grin.

"Actually?" Horat shook with suppressed laughter. "I would bet on that myself." The head of the armored Tenno gave a nod. "I can demonstrate and then I can leave you some holos. But..." He warned as Jesse brightened. "If you start practicing on your own, I will inform the Healer. She will likely not react well."

"No." Jesse swallowed hard. "She won't."

"She cares for you a great deal, sister." Horat said gently. "And she worries. I can see why. You are vulnerable. I understand not wishing to follow the path of the Warrior and I can admire that. But you must be more cautious, sister. We cannot lose you."

"I know."Jesse said weakly. "But... I didn't see the difference. The floor..." She broke off. She wasn't supposed to say _where_ she had been. Horat nodded.

"These things happen." The Equinox said sadly. "We have lost kin to such before. We would prefer _not_ to lose you. Okay?" Jesse nodded and the other continued. "This is your only warning. If you _do_ violate Iriana's rules, I will leave." Horat chuckled. "I don't want her mad at _me_."

"Wise." Draco stepped forward, a large thing in his hands. He set it on the floor in front of Jesse who eyed it as her guard stepped back to the wall. It was a helmet, large and padded. Horat picked it up, examined it and nodded, holding it out to Jesse who took it with a dubious expression.

"Better get used to it." Horat said quietly. "I won't do _anything_ until you have it on. I like my health." Jesse snickered at that and then slid the helmet into place. But then she froze and Horat tensed. "Jesse?"

"I...smell something." The young Cyberlancer said slowly.

" _Off!_ " Horat commanded and Jesse all but tore the helmet from her head. The Equinox pulled it from her hands and examined it minutely. "I don't see anything. Draco?" Horat held the helmet out and Draco approached a scanner in hand. The guard shook his head and then scanned Jesse who remained still. "That doesn't make sense. There has to be _something_ for her to smell!"

"Maybe." Jesse said slowly. "Com on." She commanded. "Healer, do you have a moment?"

"I have a few minutes." Iriana sounded tired, and who could blame her. She put in more hours than anyone _should_. "What is up?"

"I put the helmet on and I smelled something." Jesse said weakly. Iriana did not respond and Jesse continued. "They cannot find anything wrong with it. Or me. So..." She didn't want to ask, that was abundantly clear. But she did. "Should I go back to bed?"

" _What_ did you smell?" Iriana asked after a moment.

"I am not sure." Jesse said with a sigh. "Some kind of plant matter? Nothing I know. It didn't smell _bad_ and there was no disorientation or anything else."

"Such things _have_ happened after head wounds." Iriana said slowly. "Draco?"

"No drugs, no nanos. No nothing." The bodyguard reported.

"Well... I want to say 'go to bed', Jesse." Iriana said sadly. Jesse wilted. "That worries me."

"Healer?" Horat spoke up. "We have decided that she is not ready to start yet. I can demonstrate things to her without danger. I will maintain my distance."

"If she _doesn't_ wear the helmet, all _kinds_ of crap will hit us." Iriana said sourly. "You have no idea the number of people who are worried about her."

"Oh, I can make a fair estimation." Horat said with a grunt. "Plus or minus a thousand kin or so." Iriana chuckled at that.

"You are _bad_ , Horat." The Healer complained whimsically then she turned serious. "Jesse? Your choice."

"I _would_ like to see the art." Jesse said softly. "And _then_ I will go to bed." Horat and Draco both bowed to her.

"Wear the helmet." The com cut off.

Horat held the helmet out to Jesse again and she took it gingerly. She slid it over her head again and secured it in place. She shook her head.

"I can still smell it." Jesse said weakly. "But it isn't overpowering. I feel the same. It is kind of nice. Fruity."

"Let's _not_ push this." Horat rose as Draco stepped back. The Equinox warframe moved to stand well away from Jesse and then drew two metal sticks connected by a glowing chain. Then the armored Tenno started to _dance_ and Jesse was lost in awe.

She felt fine. Every scan was in the green as she lay down, Draco a watchful shadow near the door. She shook her head slowly.

"I am not tired." Jesse said quietly. "Draco, may I do some research?"

"Visual, not neural." The guard said calmly and Jesse grimaced but nodded.

Using a holographic keyboard and display would be far, far slower than using her code to access things. But it would also be far less wearing on her brain matter which had taken a _hell_ of a knock when she had fallen through that floor and hit her head on a crossbeam. Add to that where she had been at the time... The mind mass hadn't realized the floor had been weak in that area or none of them would have let her anywhere _near_ it. She had never thought to see _Infested_ insane with worry but that was the only word that fit what she had seen the first time she had woken after falling. They had been terrified that she had killed herself or that she had been infected. Neither had turned out to be the case, but they hadn't let her move at _all_. She had been packaged up and shipped off like some kind of Corpus express delivery straight to Iriana's hospital.

She keyed a command and fought back a sigh as she saw Iriana had restricted her access. Again. Really. She wasn't a two year old! She knew better. Mostly. She started pulling up files.

"What are you looking for?" Draco asked.

"If I can identify the smell, then maybe we can figure out where it came from." Jesse said with a shrug. Draco looked at her and she flushed. "And no, no neural feeds. Most of the files for plant matter have aromatic components."

"So you lie there... and _smell_ stuff until you find what you smelled before." Jesse nodded and Draco made noise that was somewhere between a groan and a sigh. "And they call _me_ crazy." He muttered.

Jesse was smiling as she keyed the first query.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

 _It is begun. The cover is solid and no one suspects._

 _If they_ _do_ _, your life will be measured in_ **milliseconds** _. I looked up what I could find on this Draco._

 _And?_

 _Nyx and Chroma's_ _ **son**_ _._

 _You are_ _ **kidding**_ _me! The one who almost took over after Hayden? THAT Draco?_

 _I_ _wish_ _I was kidding. Oh, how I wish. I nearly lost control of my bladder when I saw that file. At least the database is...offline. If_ **she** _found out about_ **this** _..._ A gulp sounded. _Yeah._

 _We won't hurt Jesse. She is needed as an ally. We will take it slow. The orange blossoms peaked her curiosity._

 _There is no way we would be able to extract her from there. Or_ **you** _if this goes bad._

 _We made so many mistakes last time. We need to do better. We need_ **allies** _, not_ **pawns** _. The Elders... no. We cannot do as we did before. Alter their memories and release them._

 _But..._

 _We_ **cannot** _reclaim the moral high ground if we keep sinking to such tactics, Siri. We will do our best to reclaim Orokin honorably. For the Mother._

 _For the Mother._


	4. Chapter 4

**Altered States**

Jesse jerked. She had fallen asleep! But...

Where was she? This wasn't a virtual world! She knew those! She had created those in training and in practice. This... was different. She stared around wildly and then forced herself to focus. She forced herself to remain calm, to remain still. She looked through eyes that were open just a crack.

The young Cyberlancer was lying on what felt like dirt. All around her, she could see green. Plants that she knew mixed with plants she did not were all around her. She was lying in a small cleared area with just ground cover underneath her. She slowly and carefully extended a finger to poke the ground and it felt like dirt. She opened herself up to code and bit back a scream as static seemed to explode inside her head.

"Oh not _again_..." Jesse grumbled as she looked around. "Okay. Who is it _this_ time?" There was no answer and Jesse sighed deeply. "Whoever is trying to brainwash me _this_ time, you are making a _very_ bad mistake."

Again, there was no answer and she focused herself as she had been taught. But instead of oblivion or waking up as dying in dreams was supposed to cause, pain lanced through her skull. Warm arms suddenly surrounded her. She tried to struggle and couldn't. Someone was singing softly nearby as pain erupted again in Jesse's head. A woman. No one she knew.

"Easy girl." A male voice said gently. This also wasn't anyone she knew. "You pushed too hard, too soon. The pain will pass. Your disorientation and lethargy will pass. Be calm. Be easy, Jesse. It is okay." Fingers were stroking her scalp and the pain ebbed with the caresses.

Jesse was fighting tears as the pain faded and was gone. Whoever was petting her head gave it one final pat and then the arms holding her set her down.

"We are not brainwashing you, Jesse." The male voice sounded upset, but not with _her_. "We are trying to help. Who would _dare_ to brainwash you? You are a Cyberlancer!" Jesse did not move, did not react and the voice sighed. "Let me try to start over. We didn't realize you had woken until after you did. My name is Alexius Flavius Lucius Marcus Maximus Pontius Remus Florentine. The Fourth." Jesse's eyes shot open against her will as she stared at the form who sat in sieza beside her. He shook his head and his face was sour. "But you can call me 'Fred'."

"'Fred'." Jesse said flatly and then cursed herself when he smiled at her.

He was Tenno, not one she knew. He wore no warframe here, but that didn't mean much in this odd place. Other forms stood and sat around the clearing she had seen before.

"I _much_ prefer 'Fred." The Tenno kneeling at her side said with a nod. "My parents were insane. We were trying to help. Your pain called out to us."

"I am not _in_ pain." Jesse said flatly. "Release me. Now."

"As you wish." Fred said with a nod. Jesse froze as the world turned hazy. That... hadn't been part of the script, had it?

Her startled question faded with her memory.

 **Karl's dojo**

The room was packed shoulder to shoulder. No one had space to sit. No one dared to move as the three Royal Guards moved to flank the Lotus, each standing still as statues when they reached her.

"Mori, Kio, Zac. No. Back off." The Lotus commanded and each stared at her and then at the _furious_ Marine who had drawn his sidearm. "You cannot kill me with that, Gunnery Sergeant Miguel Smith. But you _can_ hurt me. Do so if you must." She stepped away from the others, presenting a clear target.

"You... were one...of _them!_ " The Marine grated out through clenched teeth.

"Yes." The Lotus said sadly. "I was not involved in what happened to your family, Sergeant. Sentients dealt in mathematical probabilities. They thought such a horrific act would break the Corps, make you easier to fight. In hindsight, that was an obvious error. Perhaps bad coding in the probability. Perhaps simple arrogance." She shook her head. "You have a right to your anger, Sergeant. But I also have a right to _mine._ "

"Miguel." Karl said quietly. The sergeant snarled and holstered his pistol. He did _not_ relax. "I think we need an explanation."

"All of you have earned it." The Lotus said with a sigh. "Once, long ago, a little over three hundred years before the Sentients came... There was a young Tenno woman named Rebeka." The Lotus smiled in memory. "She was a people person. Likable, funny. Always with a joke to lighten the mood. She was an administrator, but did not stint on her other duties as well. She wore a Nyx Prime warframe in honor of the First Nyx, and she fought well against the enemies of Tenno and Orokin alike." She bowed her head. "A call went out for volunteers for something new and unprecedented. Orokin had finally tamed the entirety of the Origin system, moving each piece of it into places precisely calculated to provide what was needed. But... that left the leaders with a quandary. They needed to expand. Where to?" The Vauban near the back of the press jerked and she nodded to him. "Ric?"

"The blue _star_." Ric said in a dazed voice. The Lotus smiled at him. "Holy _fanged flying bunnies_."

"Don't make me get the Holy Hand Grenade." The Lotus warned and Ric barked a laugh. She smiled. That smile...faded. She was not that woman now. She would not burden him. "Rebeka answered the call. She was... worried. She had no family but the Tenno, she had been an orphan and born infected. The only way to travel to another star was via the Void. You all know the dangers of such."

A murmur of disquiet went around the room. The alternate dimension known as 'the Void' produced energies that were inimitable to life. With enough protection, a person could survive for a time in that odd place. The problem was, that no matter _how_ well protected, any significant period of time spent in the Void always had one specific result even if the person's life was saved. Sterility. _That_ was the reason that almost all of the Orokin towers were silent and still except for Corrupted. That was the reason most of the neural sentries had gone mad. They could not protect against such a fate and now? There was nothing for them to _protect_. Eternity alone with their failures. Most anyone or any _thing_ would go mad.

"Rebeka was warned." The Lotus said sadly. "She wrestled with the idea for some time. She asked advice and meditated a great deal. Finally, she chose to go." She bowed her head. "She made it there with the others."

"And?" Alicia -the clan's resident Trinity- asked when no one else spoke.

"They were told they were exploring. The first to go. The first to see. They had all been lied to." The Lotus said softly. No one spoke. Some were not _breathing_ in anticipation. "She and the others were _not_ the first to go to that system." She shook her head. "The idea was to send automated manufacturing capability. It was biotech. It would arrive, unpack and start to grow. But automation -even Orokin automation- was never 100% reliable. They needed some kind of oversight. Which is why Rebeka and the others were sent." The Lotus slumped a bit. Mori patted her shoulder. "The memories that have been recovered are... patchy at best. I think... I am glad of that."

"What happened?" Alicia pleased carefully. Her mate Will laid a hand on her arm and she shook her head. "Lotus?"

"What _happened_ was that Orokin in their arrogance forgot one of the basic rules of nature." The Lotus said with a sigh. "Life _will_ find a way. No matter how well engineered something may be, as soon as it is exposed to the real world, it will _change_. For better or worse, it _will_ change." She took a deep breath and straightened. "That cost them."

"What happened to Rebeka?" A small voice asked form the side. The Lotus smiled at Cecelia where she stood beside Ric. She looked so out of place among such strapping Tenno, that human girl. But she fit in very well.

"She was subsumed moments after she arrived by the biotech that had been altered by the radiation of the star." The Lotus pointedly did not look at where Jasmina and Elenia stood. Some of the others did. The Caretakers had frozen in place, not daring to move as the Lotus bared the past in all of its horror. "All of the others... None of them had _any_ idea what hit them. One moment, they were in stasis for the transit, the next... in pain. I doubt the pain lasted more than few minutes. It only _felt_ like centuries. Your mass mind is gentle, Caretakers. You _ease_ people into it. You don't _have_ to be gentle."

"Yes, we _do_." Jasmina snapped. Elenia patted her arm and she relaxed. "But you are not part of a mass mind _now_."

"No." The Lotus agreed. "The Tenno woman Rebeka ceased to be. Her flesh and memories were mixed with the flesh and memories of all the others. A new personality grew from the gestalt of all of the travelers. It... budded pieces of itself. Reproduced itself. All still part of the whole, but distinct. Each was given a name. One was given the name 'Natah.'" Her visible face was stricken now. "She was... it was... You need to understand and I do not have the words. There _are_ no words in any human language to describe it. It was _alien_ in every way possible. But it was...home." Naked longing sang in her voice and she squelched it. "It _was_ home. No longer."

"You sound...sad." Cecelia said slowly. "Were you happy?"

"I don't know." The Lotus said with a shrug. "It wasn't _bad_. It wasn't _good_. It just _was_. Natah had purpose. Natah was managing a solar farm, providing power to the multiple clumps of life that were spreading throughout the system. Natah was content. If that makes any sense at all." She said sourly. "I do not know what happened. I doubt _anyone_ does. Historical records say that incursions from that star came into the Origin system sparking the conflict that became known as the Sentient War. I do not know who attacked who first. I do not think it matters now. Natah became aware of the conflict when her farm was attacked by humans in odd ships. She was not a warrior herself, but she had resources and she was smart. She defended against that attack. But there was damage. Much of her farm was destroyed." Cecelia looked stricken and the Lotus shook her head. "They didn't -don't- think like we do, Cecelia. It wasn't vengeance. At least not for Natah. Some of the others... maybe. But not for her."

"So... what?" Karl asked when no one else spoke.

"This is going to upset you." The Lotus said slowly. "It upsets _me_. And I _did_ it!" Karl waved at her after looking around. She continued. "It...wasn't _just_ _**humans**_ who attacked Natah's farm."

"No..." The indrawn breath came from _everyone_.

"Her name was Sabrina and she wore a Banshee Prime warframe." The Lotus was crying. "She had been told of a horrific enemy. One that had to be stopped. What could she _do_ but follow her duty? The humans sent had no chance against Natah's defenses. She _did_." More than one of the Tenno looked horrified as the Lotus wept, but Cecelia stepped forward. "It is what Tenno _do!_ "

"What happened?" Cecelia asked as she embraced the crying woman.

"She outmatched _everything_ Natah threw at her." The Lotus said sadly. "Every single thing. Natah was getting frustrated _and_ scared. The Tenno did not know where Natah was, but _nothing_ Natah did could slow the Tenno down. The humans fell, one by one. The Tenno just kept going. Then she breached Natah's sanctuary and paused. Natah struck with everything she had. The Tenno... _did not guard herself_. She fell in a heap. Natah was stunned. Why had such a powerful warrior simply _stopped_ fighting on seeing Natah's physical form?" The Lotus patted Cecelia's head as the girl hugged her again. "It made no sense. Natah had to understand. Natah had to know. Natah pulled the dying Tenno close and tried to heal her. But Natah could not. The energies were incompatible. Then the impossible happened. The Tenno looked up at Natah and spoke. The fallen Tenno said one word. A word that Natah did not know until much later. _'Sister'_. Then she _died_." No one moved as the Lotus screamed.

"SHE _**LET**_ ME KILL HER! SHE _**HAD**_ ME! SHE _**LET**_ ME KILL HER AND I DO NOT KNOW _**WHY**_!" Cecelia hugged her tighter and the Lotus spoke through her sobs. "To this _day_ , I do not know _why_. There are no records left of the first expeditionary forces. She was born in the Citadel. I know that. Raised there. Went out as some Tenno did. Beyond that? I don't _know_. But _I_ remember! I will _always_ remember! She _didn't_ kill me! I..." She bent down and hugged Cecelia back. "Thank you, Cecelia. This is hard."

"How did you find out her name?" Cecelia asked.

"Natah was confused. She worked hard to recover every scrap of data from the humans, from the fallen Tenno. She tried bringing the fallen Tenno into her midst. Recovering some of her in any way. It didn't work. Sabrina was gone, but some energy was still in her warframe buffers. There were orders to her. That is the _only_ reason I know her name." The Lotus said softly as she bowed her head. "Tenno Sabrina. I will _never_ forget." She took a deep breath "Needless to say... this development was... unsettling to _all_ of the life in that system. Weapons beyond anything they could counter had been used on them. Natah wanted to know more. Wanted to understand. Others wanted to fight back. Still others wanted to flee. Or hide. Consensus was difficult to achieve, but it was eventually met. It was decided that the species that called itself 'humanity' would continue to attack. That they could not be reasoned with, bargained with or appeased. Anywhere life from that system ran or hid, they would find it and kill it. They needed to be destroyed. It was not a decision made hastily or in anger. They planned. They prepared. And then they struck."

"Yes." Miguel hissed.

"You are angry with cause, Gunnery Sergeant Miguel Smith." The Lotus said severely. "But can you _understand_?" She snapped and he recoiled. "Natah was _awake_ and _aware_ for _that_ transit. An eternity in that place." More than one person gagged at that and she continued. "She had been created as a nurturer. A life carrier. She hadn't ever borne life, but she was intended for such. She woudl have done it eventually. Part of her wanted it. And then... when she arrived here, that potential was _gone_. Just like that." She bowed her head. "She was disconsolate. Other life carriers who had come felt the same. A few of them chose to seek oblivion instead of continuing." She took a deep breath. "That had been... planned for. Some of the ones who had come had been delegated to tend the ones who were... unable to continue. To speed them on their way. Natah was one such. She focused past her own pain and did her duty. Then she found she could continue. It felt right to her."

"And they call _Tenno_ cold..." Alicia breathed, horrified. "To _kill_ your own _kind!_ "

"Wars of extinction do not call for compassion." The Lotus said sadly. "Once that duty was done, Natah joined the others in starting the sequences. Each of the actions that were taken had been planned in basic form. Those plans were evaluated and altered somewhat to account for changing circumstances by the time the foothold was secured. Then it was just a matter of time and energy expended." She shook her head. "Or so they _thought_. They were just as naive in some ways as the _Orokin_."

"'No battle plan survives contact with the enemy.' " Karl said slowly.

"And when those enemies were _Tenno?_ " The Lotus smiled a bit oddly. Was it feral? Friendly? Sad? "The initial plan had been a creeping assault. Subversion of populations until they could be altered to the needs of the group. Then a slow and methodical obliteration of each and every stronghold. Each would give more resources to add to the push. They hit a _wall_ made of bodies and warframes." She sobbed and Cecelia hugged her again. "Countless atrocities on both sides. Over a hundred of years of fighting and they _were_ slowly encroaching on Earth. Then things changed."

"The Orokin made Tenno in large numbers." Karl said softly. "Myself included." All of the other Tenno in the room nodded soberly.

"In hindsight, it is clear." The Lotus agreed. "Natah's people made them desperate. And suddenly, _Natah's_ people were being pushed back. The sequences were _all_ in jeopardy. Her people were in jeopardy. Orokin leaders had repeatedly said that they would exterminate every trace of Natah's people. Something needed to be done, so... scouts were sent to find out were these new Tenno were coming from. Natah was one such." Cecelia looked at her and the Lotus smiled. "What happened was not expected by _anyon_ e. Let alone _Natah_."

"Lotus?" Cecelia asked. "Pardon me, but this is important. Do you think coexistence is possible between humanity and Sentient?"

"No, Cecelia." The Lotus said sadly. "It isn't. Maybe it was. Once. Long ago. Before Natah's farm was attacked. But not now. The Sentients as Orokin called them are not like humanity or Tenno in any way. They _can_ take human forms, but they are _not_ human. They _think_ in mathematics generally. 'One plus one equals two'. 'Someone tries to kill us, they always _will_ try to kill us and must be stopped'. The only way to _stop_ an aggressive species completely..." Cecelia gave a sob and the Lotus hugged her again.

"...is to kill them _all_." The girl said softly. "We cannot match them, especially now with Orokin gone. We are doomed."

"Oh, no you are _not!_ " The Lotus said firmly. " _I_ will not allow it." Every spine in the room straightened at her tone and she smiled. _This_ time, it was _fierce_. "Because... in the tale I was relating, Natah found something _marvelous_ and _terrible_ when she was sent to scout. Something so far beyond her _wildest_ dreams that she could _not_ accept it and _remain_ as she had been. She _had_ to change into something new. She _did_."

Everyone stared at her as the Lotus snorted in genuine amusement.

"She had _help_ mind you."


	5. Chapter 5

**Big Bad**

[The distant past]

The being called Natah moved through the air as easily as she had once slid through space. This time however, she was cautious. Her stealth systems were fully energized and every sense as on alert. Ordinarily, she would use Oculysts for such things. But the drones had proven insufficient for this task. It was suboptimal for her to risk herself in this way, but something needed to be done. The human shaped form that she wore with its mask was not as efficient as her own form, but it was highly useful during infiltration missions. Her own form was far more powerful, but was also a dead giveaway that she was not and had never _been_ human.

Part of her remembered a better time. A happier time. But _most_ of her remained focused on the here and the now. This whole 'war' thing distressed her a great deal. She had known on leaving her home that it was a one way trip. That she could never go home again. None of her peers had _ever_ imagined the pain that lanced through her even now. It was all in her mind now, the damage to her chassis had been repaired more than half a century past as the human vermin told time. But it _still_ _hurt_. It hurt in so many ways that she had never imagined.

She had never been a front line combatant. That she knew of anyway. It felt...both right _and_ wrong for her to be this way. Cut off from all the others of her kind, skulking through the darkness that surrounded this hive of humans. She was an information specialist. Others _acquired_ the data, she formulated it into information for her peers to use. She had learned a great deal about her people's foes in her time in this place of pain. Her methods might not be as quick as some of her peers' methods, but she rarely made errors. If one of her peers scoured information from a prisoner, said prisoner was then only good to be rendered down for raw biological material. If they missed information or were given false information somehow, well, that was it. Natah was more of an _artist_. She worked _within_ the minds of her acquisitions. Most of those now served Sentience willingly. She was not the only one to act this way, indeed, _most_ of her kind preferred to subvert the humans to do their work for them. Occasionally, it had been simple to take over places before the humans living in them even knew it was happening.

Natah preferred that. She abhorred wanton slaughter. It didn't serve any purpose and even the most vicious of her kind realized that. This war was _needed_ , and she accepted that as she had for so long. But... It still felt wrong to her. She was a _builder_ , not a destroyer. She was a _manager_ , not a warrior. She was just as ambivalent about the fates of the humans that came into her care as any of her kind, but... slightly less so. She didn't kill because she _could_. She killed because she had to. And she was good at it.

The single human guard who had been posted to watch this section of the base's perimeter never saw her as she ghosted past his view. This place was...abnormal. Most of the 'Orokin' as they called themselves had learned not to use high tech anywhere that one of Natah's people might gain access to it. But this place _reeked_ of high tech. It sang to her in wavelengths that no human could ever-

She went still as _something_ impinged on her consciousness. It wasn't anything she knew. She scanned her memories, sliding into an out of the way alcove to try to make sense of this. None of her memories matched the sounds that she could both hear and feel. Humans generally perceived a very small fraction of the electromagnetic spectrum. Their 'hearing' and 'sight' were painfully limited to a being like Natah who had been created to sense all of the spectrum it all of its glory. It took her a moment to find the answer to what she was sensing. The definition she found wasn't from her own memories, it was from one of her acquisitions. Those humans who had been absorbed by Sentience had gained so much, but part of Natah had always felt... soiled in doing them such a service. It made no sense to her or any of her peers who she had discussed it with. Some of them felt the same way, but none of them would let it hinder their goals. The completion of the sequences. The preservation of their people. It was her people surviving or humanity surviving and she chose _her_ people. Simple.

This... wasn't so simple. The sound was ' _crying'_. Someone was crying. Someone close. She was stunned. She had heard it of course. Every time she went to take a new human subject from the prisoner pens in which they were kept, she had heard such sounds. But it wasn't the _same_. There was...more than one voice and they sounded... She couldn't define it.

She reprimanded herself mildly and started forward again, easing to one wall to avoid an Orokin drone that flew by. She could take control of the device easily enough. But depending on how many humans there were in this place and how alert they were... That might blow her mission and that was unacceptable. She eased forward into another room, a larger room. This one held a number of computer systems as well as several humans. A control room of some kind. It would serve her purposes. The humans were engrossed in their displays and she had time to be careful. The internal security sensors were hers in a matter of seconds.

Natah moved behind the first human. The woman had no time to react as Natah struck her across the back of her head with a specialized short ranged weapon. The weapon was silent and non-lethal. Natah was after information here, not slaughter. Natah caught the falling human and laid her carefully on the floor. Then she went about to each of the others. None realized she was there before she struck and in moments, all had been subdued. Natah proceeded to immobilize each human. A series of careful scans and then precisely calibrated pulses of electromagnetic radiation slammed into each human's brain. Each fell utterly limp to remain that way until she was finished. Natah's people had learned that just because a human was fettered did not mean they were not dangerous. Controlled sleep was far safer. None of these would die if Natah could help it. Each would give up their information and serve.

She moved to her first subject and laid her chosen tool against the brain case of the human. It would take a little bit of time for the device to cut through the calcium structure and start but-

Natah paused. The crying was _louder_! It was coming from one of the monitors. She looked down at the human woman, then she turned to the monitor. She reached out with both clumsy human style hands and senses that no human possessed. As she had surmised, this _was_ a control room. The monitors had access to the entire base. In moments, the whole facility was hers. Intruder defense systems stunned each and every human before they could react and she felt elation. She had done it with none of the human vermin the wiser!

She looked for the source of the crying and went totally still as she saw it. On the screen, she saw a small human form. But... it was twisted. Deformed. It's skin looked more like _scales_ than human flesh. What was _this_?

Natah quickly pulled up every record she could find on the form that she saw and what she found stunned her. This being -this young male sort of human looking being- was a _Tenno_. But... he had no armor! His form was so grossly misshapen that it was doubtful he could move. This made no sense to her. He wasn't like the others that her people had encountered. Not at _all_. She scanned other monitors and she saw other forms. Some looked mostly human, others were not even close.

This was... not anything she had planned for. So, she did as she should. She contacted her kin. The conversation that resulted had no direct equivalent into any human language, but it's gist went:

 _Natah: I am here._

 _Others: Situation?_

 _Natah: Facility is secure. No alarms. Thirty seven vermin captured. Oddities._

 _Others: What oddities? Clarify._

 _Natah: Not human. Tenno. But not warriors._

 _Others: The sequence must be completed. Destroy them._

 _Natah: This is confusing. This is not right. We need more information. I will gain more information._

 _Others: Transport will be sent for the humans and the Tenno bodies. They will be studied._

 _Natah: I will seek more information until transport arrives. End of Line._

 _Others: You have done well. End of Line._

That communication along with a myriad of emotional information was sent back and forth in the span of about three seconds. Natah stood over the body of the human woman she had subdued and then slowly bent down to touch her mind to the human's. Hate and fear slammed into Natah as it always did, but she overruled it with iron control. As she always did, she pulled the human woman's mind into hers and slowly, ever so slowly tore it apart, sifting each part and reshaping it to serve. But what she found struck her deeply. Deeper than any human weapon. Deeper than _anything_ she had ever encountered since her encounter with the Tenno at her farm that had sent her careening on this course.

 _Children..._ Natah felt her world suddenly shake around her. _Those are Tenno..._ _children_ _. The_ _Zariman_ _children! They are_ _alive_ _!_

Her people had been researching as much as they could on the Tenno. They had accessed as many records as they could, but the available data was frustratingly incomplete. Suddenly, Natah had in front of her a treasure trove of information on the Tenno. A trove she had been ordered to destroy. The final sequence was one that would wipe out the Tenno. Her people were still finalizing said sequence. She had to destroy them but she also had to understand them.

Her need to obey orders was suddenly at war with her need to acquire information. The two opposing duties were evenly matched. Then, the balance shifted as the form on the screen started to cry again. Something she had never experienced hit her in where the gut would be on a human. She had no words for the feeling. She didn't know _how_ she knew, but she knew the little boy was crying in fear. In loss. In pain. She felt her world suddenly shift. She felt... different. Calm but poised.

"No."

* * *

It wasn't easy of course. One did not simply 'leave' the Sentience. Of course, no one would believe that one of their kind would _want_ to. She worked with speed borne of desperation and the skill of long practice. She pushed the facility drones to their limits. She had each of the children sent to a small transport that had been slotted near the rear of the facility as an escape vehicle for the staff along with as much medical gear as the drones could carry. None of the children were capable of fighting. Indeed, most seemed lethargic. Drugged?

She hurt herself deliberately. She left pieces of herself in places around the facility as she moved a few of the humans to the transport. Her people would not accept her fate without _some_ kind of evidence. She still needed information. Her newest acquisitions would help her to set up wherever she went and hopefully...

"What are you doing?" The voice came from nowhere. Natah spun in place, but no one was there. " _Why_ are you doing this?" The voice was human. Male, calm. Assured. But she couldn't sense him!

She ignored the voice as she rigged the reactor with a time delay. Disembodied voices did not concern her. She extruded a blade, cut her arm and dropped a piece of herself there.

"This is insane." The male voice said slowly. "What are you _doing_?" He demanded. "You came to kill them." Natah froze and the unseen speaker took that as assent. "They beg for it. But the Orokin will not. They are too useful as test subects. You will?" The communication was not coming through human wavelengths. She tried to trace it and could not. The male laughed sourly. "Nice try but I am not there. I know you can understand me. What are you _doing_?"

For the first time in her existence, Natah opened the mouth that had been left on her face when her body had been created. It had been made in human form, mostly. But it was _not_ human in any way but that. Her voice sounded pitifully small to her senses, but she forced it to work as the humans did.

"Children."

"What about them?" The male asked in a dangerous voice. "Your kind _kill_ humans. Why not kill _them_?"

"Not human." Natah felt pain her neck. She ignored it as she worked feverishly.

"What will you do with them?" The voice asked her. "None will survive long outside of this facility." Natah grimaced and threw her mind at whoever to shut him up. To her amazement, there was a reply on a wavelength that nonhuman could access! _What are you_ _doing_ _?_ Instead of replying in kind, Natah sent her plan to the mind she could not sense. For a long moment, there was silence in her head and then... _Why?_

 _Children._ Natah sent sadly. But this was accompanied by her own pain and loss.

 _They will not survive._ The other said quietly. _You cannot save them._

 _I CAN_ _TRY_ _!_ Natah thundered in her mind and then there was silence. _They deserve better than to be slaughtered. By my people. By the Orokin! They deserve_ _better_ _!_

 _I agree. You realize that if you do this..._ Was he _sad_? _...there will be no going back. If your people find you, you will die. If the Orokin realize what you are, you will die._

 _Will you tell them?_ Natah demanded as she finished up her work and ran for the transport.

 _No._ The male voice said softly. _They have gone too far. Not all humans are self entitled brats. But... They have gone too far. A transport approaches. Your people will slaughter the children, reformat you._

 _No they_ _won't_ _._ Natah snapped as she slid into the transport, keying it live even as she felt the first Sentient mind seeking hers in the distance. She shut herself in tight to avoid detection even as the first queries came. She keyed the sequence she had prepared and the transport rocked as the facility _blew up_. Hopefully she was far enough away on a divergent course not to be tracked. Only ash would remain, ash that mixed human remnants and her own bits. _I will not let them._

 _The Tenno and Orokin will not trust you._ The male sounded odd now. Almost...appreciative?

 _Trust must be earned. I will._ Natah promised. _But who I was... just died. I am no longer that being. That carrier of life. I must... find another way._

 _Would you like a suggestion?_ The male asked, kind now. _My name is Hayden and I find your dedication... refreshing._

 _I... guess._ The woman who had been Natah said after a moment's check of her charges. All of the Tenno children slept. All of the humans awaited orders. They could do no more.

 _You need a new name. Your people are mechanical but organic as well._ The strange Hayden person said with an odd timbre in his voice. Not -quite- amusement. _Anything you choose that is mechanical will be met with immediate suspicion._

 _Why should I believe you?_ She asked as she set the transport to a new course. Hopefully one that would avoid any Orokin patrols as well as any Sentient ones until she could set up a new set of identification for herself. She set her humans to work on that.

 _Because I am_ _also_ _trying to save_ _my_ _children. My descendants._ Hayden replied and she froze for a moment. _You think_ _those_ _are the_ _only_ _Tenno children? Most of the Tenno your people have been fighting are less than a year old._ _None_ _of them are more than a_ _decade_ _old. Few of them know anything but the commands of the Orokin._

 _What?_ She felt faint. Never in her wildest _**dreams**_.. _.That is... horrible._

 _Yes it is._ Hayden agreed. _Will you help me save my people?_ She took a bare moment to decide, knowing that her life would never be the same.

 _I will._ The other said softly. _But as you say, I need to think on_ _who_ _to become. None of your people will trust a strange woman who appears out of nowhere. Not if they are sane anyway._

 _I have an idea about that actually..._

* * *

The battle was lost. The Sentients and their thralls had enveloped the cell's battle line even before it was fully formed. Jiang had gone down and with the Frost, their defense. Kim had gone to his aid, but the Saryn had been caught out of cover and her shields had not been up to the punishment. All the other two could do was watch as their teammates died. The Excalibur and the Ash were too low on power to do anything but die heroically.

 _Stay there!_ Kim's pain filled voice snapped across their mental link as her energy pooled out as blood would in a human. _**There are too many of them! All you will do is die with us!**_

 _No, they will_ **not** _._ A new voice sounded in each of their minds. Female. Calm and strong. Just hearing her was awe inspiring. This woman _exuded_ command. _Jiang, move to Kim! Scott, get ready to Blind. Horace, Jiang first, then Kim. Pull them into cover! Help is coming, but they won't be in time for the wounded unless you aid them_ **now** _._ None of them questioned her orders.

The Frost was feebly crawling towards the fallen Saryn as the Excalibur rose, his blade held high. But when he did his Radial Blind...something _else_ happened. Inhuman screams of pain sounded all across the battlefield as Sentient and thrall alike froze in agony. The Ash had darted forward as soon as the Excalibur rose, pulling first the Frost to cover, then the Saryn. By the time he had the Saryn back, the Excalibur was working on the fallen Frost. They were still trapped in the rockpile, with open ground all around them, but they had solid cover. None of the enemy attacked. All seemed... _stunned_?

 _It won't last much longer and it won't work_ **again** _. But help_ **is** _coming._ The female voice said calmly. _Hold the line, Tenno._

 _Who are you?_ Kim asked as she rose on shaky feet to grip her rifle again.

 _I am the Lotus._


	6. Chapter 6

**Wonder**

[The present]

"It _cannot_ have been that easy." Ric said into the silence that fell after the Lotus finished speaking.

"Ya _think_?" The Lotus asked with smile. "Disembodied female voice from nowhere appears and suddenly everyone _trusts_ her unreservedly?" She shook her head. "Yeah, right. They all figured I was a trick of some kind. Some kind of Sentient trap. Luckily for _me_ , they could never _find_ me. They tried, Orokin and Tenno alike, but they never succeeded. The Sentients sought me too, once they realized that I was their enemy. It took them a _long_ time to realize who I had been, and by then it was too late for them to stop what was happening. Eventually, I proven my trustworthiness and the Tenno accepted me a bit. Then things got complicated, but that is a story for another time."

"What happened to the kids?" Cecelia asked. The Lotus bowed her head and Cecelia gave a tiny sob. "No."

"All of them had been twisted in horrific fashion by the Void, Cecelia." The Lotus held the shuddering girl gently. "There wasn't anything _anyone_ could do. I tried. I tried so hard, using everything I knew, could beg, borrow or _steal_. It wasn't _enough_. They just slipped away. Only a few of them woke up completely. Those few... thanked me before they passed. For letting them die. It hurt. It still hurts. I do not know how long they had been held there, kept in a half sleep/half stasis form of _hell_. There were records in the facility dating back over hundred years. But I do not know." Cecelia slumped and nodded.

"Was it really shade of the First?" Karl asked softly. The Lotus nodded. "Why would he help you?"

"I confused him." The Lotus said with a grin. " _Enemies_ he understood, but an _enemy_ who suddenly acted in a fashion so totally _unlike_ what said enemy had been?" She slumped a bit again. "I couldn't kill them when ordered to. We..." She swallowed hard. " _They_..." She corrected herself grimly. "...had learned that just because a Tenno had multiple holes blown in them and was not moving did _not_ mean said Tenno was dead. It was simply too dangerous to try and hold your kind." She shook her head. "Tenno bodies could not be subsumed. They assumed it was because of the warframes. _I_ know it was because of the Technocyte virus. But I doubt they ever figured it out."

"Why not?" The question came from Jasmina who had been relaxing a bit.

"Why did Orokin use the Infested a weapons, Caretaker?" The Lotus asked gently. Jasmina jerked and Elenia laid a hand on her arm. The Caretakers looked at each other and then at the Lotus who nodded. "Because what the Sentients _are_ is a _bio_ - _technological_ plague. They cannot subsume Technocyte Infestations because it is so similar to them. Both plagues are working at every moment to take control. Perfectly balanced. The _only_ way for _either_ to stop the other is utter destruction of the host organism. But as to why the Sentients will not have figured out why they could not subsume Tenno? They are rational to a fault. Everything has to make _sense_. What Tenno are _doesn't_ make sense." Everyone stared at the Lotus and she shrugged. "Think about it. Why would humans allow alien life forms -which is what Tenno _are_ to them-to survive? To continue to exist? Why would they create such an evolved form and then _stop_? Tenno _are_ superior to humans in almost every regard." More than one Tenno whose face was visible was paling and the Lotus nodded. "They cannot subsume Tenno because Tenno are far too close to what _Sentients_ are."

"That is impossible, Lotus." Karl said tightly. "We are _not_ Sentients!"

"No, you are not." The Lotus reassured him and the Tenno relaxed. She smiled at Mori who nodded. "I have had this discussion with the Royal Guard. Well..." She smiled as Mori covered up a laugh with an unconvincing cough. "It was more an _argument_ than a discussion."

"Many of us wondered why things were as they were." Mori agreed. "We sought answers and _she_ didn't want to _tell_ us."

"I am a _guide_ , not a _spoon feeder_." The Lotus replied primly and Mori barked a laugh. "You needed to figure it out on your own." She waved both hands at Mori. "Explain?"

"Always making _me_ do the dirty work." The Saryn complained.

"Well, duh?" More than one person in the audience snickered as Mori made a rude gesture at the Lotus. "But I think it will come better from you." Mori nodded and spoke.

"Tenno serve." The Saryn intoned formally. "Tenno do not rule. As the First commanded, so we obey. Hayden Tenno was far wiser than even most _Tenno_ understand." She had everyone's attention now. "He transcended his humanity, became something far greater, but until the end of his time corporeal, he _still_ considered himself human. Altered, but still human. That mindset was transferred to each of his students until it became part of our mythos. Part of who and _what_ we are. Tenno are servants of humanity, not slaves. Not really. No one is supposed to own us."

"No one _dares_." Cecelia swallowed hard as Mori shook her head. "What?"

"The Royal Guard _was_ enslaved, Cecelia." Mori said heavily. " _All_ of us. None of us could fight what was done. None of us saw it coming. I went in for a check-up, I came out a _puppet_." She shuddered a bit and the Lotus patted her arm. "We had been worried about such things after an incident with a member of the Royal Family. But the _rest_ of the Royal Family promised us they were 'researching' it to keep it from happening again after Nikis brought down... the perpetrator. None of us in our worst nightmares could have imagined that what was being researched was better _methods_. That said methods had been used on the Emperor! By the time we realized what was happening, it was too late."

"Oh my god..." Cecelia swallowed hard and then moved to Mori. She hugged the Saryn tight. Mori looked at her and Cecelia grinned. "Please don't beat me, Mori." She begged in a wheedling tone.

"Why do any of us even _try_ to maintain proper decorum around you, Cecelia?" Mori asked sourly. She _did_ lay her arms around Cecelia gently. "You are bad, girl. And bad girls get _punished._ " She tweaked the girl's nose.

"Hey!" Cecelia retreated a step, hand flying to her face. "Be warned! I have a _herring_ and know how to use it!"

"Well, I have a _shrubbery_!" Mori retorted. "So 'Ni!'" Cecelia made a face as Ric started to sing something softly from his place in the back. Something about 'Knights of the Round Table'.

" _Children!_ " The Lotus was fighting back laughter as muffled chuckles came from around the room. But the tension in the room receded a bit. The Lotus crossed her arms. "Mori." She was probably glaring at the Saryn, but of course, it was impossible to tell.

"Fine, fine..."The Saryn groused. " _Be_ a killjoy." She gave herself a shake. "Enslaving Tenno is very difficult and as far as we know, it has only been managed twice. Both times against the Royal Guard."

"Why the _Guard_?" Alicia asked from where she stood. "Oh... Wait... _You_ would obey orders even if they make no sense."

"It is what we _do_ , Alicia." Mori could have been carved from stone. "And yes, it was used against us. The first time, less than a dozen of us fell prey. Nikis got involved and all _hell_ broke loose."

"Why does that _not_ surprise me?" Karl asked in a monotone to muted chuckles. "The second time... Orokin fell."

"Yes." Mori bowed her head along with the other Royal Guards. "We were subverted. All of us. Ever since then one of our primary foci has been to find out _how_ it as done and _keep_ it from happening _again_. We guard each other zealously. Which is why you _never_ see Guards alone unless they are out with _your_ clan. We trust you. No one else."

"We are honored by your trust." Karl bowed his head in acknowledgement. "I have two recruits I wish for you to vet when we are done."

"More dirty work, huh?" Mori had a smile in her voice. "A lady of poison's work is never done."

"You wouldn't have it any other way, Mori." The Lotus said with smile of her own. "But you were saying?" She prodded gently.

"Pushy, pushy... _Bad_ Lotus!" Mori said with a fake snap. The Lotus just glared at her some more and the Saryn shook her head. "We don't have time to discuss all of the philosophy, although it is fascinating. Lilly and I have spent a long time working out _why_ Tenno are the way we are. Why we believe what we do. Why we never took power even when it would have been in humanity's _best interests_ for us to do so."

"We do not want it." Alicia said slowly. Mori shook her head. "What?"

"Tenno are a mix just like any other group, Alicia." Mori said flatly. "We have the quiet, we have the loud. We have the humble, we have the arrogant. We have the pious, we have the ambitious. We have the gentle, we have the vicious. We have every _single_ human psychological type in our midst. So _why do we serve_?" The Tenno in the group stared at each other and Mori nodded. "It is what we _are_. What we _do_. What we have always _done_. We are servants, not masters. For you, it is worse. You were _created_. Made in our image. Intended to be _slaves_ to the Ancient Enemy. The Lotus freed you from the Orokin after Richard freed you from the Ancient Enemy." The Lotus bowed her head but did not speak.

That had been a hell of a revelation. That most Tenno now in existence had been _created_ by the Orokin to serve as their soldiers at the behest of the most ancient of Tenno enemies. Only the sacrifice of the First Rhino had saved _all_ of the current Tenno from slavery to what most Tenno considered to be the ultimate evil. Because that was what they had been manufactured to be. Slaves.

"You _are_ Tenno." Mori said firmly. "All of the First agreed on that and I knew better than to argue with them. Anyway..." She said with a shrug. "You bear warframes. You follow the Code. You act as Tenno. Tenno you _be_." This was formal and fierce.

"Not all agree." Karl said softly. Mori scoffed and he shrugged himself. "They don't."

"Getting _any_ group of individuals to totally agree on _anything_ is like herding feral Kubrow, Karl." Mori said with a snort. "Without some form of mind control, it doesn't _work_. Some of us may say things, but _none_ of us can deny that _you_ believe. That you act as Tenno. That you follow the Code. Not always as well as we might prefer, but then again, none of _us_ are perfect either. The prejudiced ones have learned to keep their mouths shut. It tends to _hurt_ when Lilly hears them."

"Or you." The Ash Prime by her side said sourly. Mori just grunted and he laughed. "So you _didn't_ intend to put Guiscard in the hospital?" Everyone looked at Mori who shrugged.

"I _didn't_ intend to break his back, no." Mori said firmly. "He moved wrong."

"Right." Zio's voice held patent disbelief.

"I _didn't_!" Mori said with a snarl and the Ash shut up. Wise. "He made me angry, yes. I didn't intend to hurt him that badly."

"Up to your old tricks, eh, Morgan?" Ric asked from where he stood. He always called her 'Morgan' despite her fervent desire to be called 'Mori'. Most thought he did it just to tick her off.

"Don't start, _'Ricard'_." Mori said on a tone that firmly discouraged further exploration of that topic. "Anyway. The Royal Guard has experience in this. If... the Gunnery Sergeant and all of you are okay with her past..." She waved a hand at the Lotus who hadn't moved. "We need to focus on the _now_. Gemina Horati is _incredibly_ dangerous. Not just because she is a master warrior, which she _is_ , but because she is _damned_ charismatic." She swallowed. "I had kind of hoped the other we requested would be here. Sort of."

"Sun goes where he wills." The Lotus said heavily. "He finished up his virtual business faster than we thought he would and vanished again. My data feeds are compromised. I cannot contact him safely."

"Every moment you are here, the Tenno are directionless."Karl said softly. The Lotus shook her head and Karl paused. "What?"

"I have _some_ access. I still guide. Much of that is automated anyway." The Lotus said softly. "I cannot do as much. Not as many feeds. But from here it is far more secure. The subverted Royal Guards have no access to _your_ communications. I will not leave my children defenseless against those lost souls." The pain in her voice had everyone freezing. "I cannot fight them. They _too_ are my children. But I have to do _something_."

"What will you do?" Cecelia asked in a small voice.

"Something sneaky."

* * *

 **The hospital**

Jesse was in a _foul_ mood.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Jesse snapped for the fourth time at Draco who stood silent and still at the wall. " _Four_ different helmets. _Nothing_ on scans. _Nothing_ wrong down to the _molecular_ level. _Nothing_ different in my brain that anyone can detect. And I _still_ smell it. _Even outside the helmet now!_ I can write a script, do some code..."

She sat at the desk in her room, the terminal was deactivated on the Healer's orders. She could get around that, but she would have to use her code to do that. Something that the Healer had been adamant about.

"No." Draco said flatly.

"Draco, this is driving me _crazy_!" Jesse snapped right back. "There is no _physical_ reason that I should be smelling orange blossoms. There is _nothing_ in any medical database I have found for why I might be smelling something that isn't _there_. That I didn't _know_ before this. One small search script, Draco." She begged.

"No." Draco repeated. "You _heard_ Iriana. 'No code until you are cleared'. She _will_ sedate you and I will hold you for her to do it."

"I..." Jesse slumped in her chair, face in her hands. "I know." Her voice was tiny. "But I don't _care_ if the systems didn't detect me having a dream. I _did!_ I just can't remember it!"

"Is this a bad time?" Horat's voice preceded the Equinox warframe into the room. Jesse jerked and shook her head. "What is wrong?"

"Ask _him!_ " Jesse snapped, then laid her head on the desk.

"I am not asking him, Jesse." Horat said slowly. "I am asking _you_. What is wrong?" Jesse muttered something into the desk and the armored Tenno looked at her quizzically. "Excuse me?"

"Orange blossoms." Jesse said, still with her head against the desk. "I am smelling orange blossoms. I identified them last night." Horat stiffened and Jesse shook herself. "I didn't code. I just did a data search."

" _All night_." Draco said, his disapproval patent.

"I wasn't _tired_!" Jesse snapped. "Not...after..." She slumped.

"After what?" Horat asked, confused. "Jesse?"

"I um..." Jesse shook herself and met the Equinox's gaze. "I fell asleep at my terminal."

"Then I would say you _were_ tired." Horat said with a snort, but it fell flat. "What?"He asked as Jesse looked worried.

"I had a dream." Jesse said softly. Horat looked at her and Jesse shook her head. "I _don't_ dream. Not anymore. Not since I was human. It... it is part of what I am now. My meditations serve to let me rest. Some Tenno dream. But I _don't_."

"And?" Horat asked. "You wouldn't be this worried about something innocuous."

"If I dreamed, I should _remember_ it and I _don't_." Jesse said softly. "That is _also_ part of what I am. My memory was enhanced with every other piece of me. I _cannot_ forget things now. And I _did_." She was shaking now. "I did. What is _wrong_ with me?" She begged. "I... What is _wrong_ with me?"

Horat stared at her and then at Draco who nodded just a little. The Equinox warframe stepped forward to take Jesse's arm in a gentle grip. She stared up at the dual face, tears falling unremarked.

"Jesse, be calm." Horat gave her arm a twitch and she rose. The Equinox guided her to a clear piece of floor. Another twitch and she knelt. The other knelt with Jesse. "Whatever this is, it is new. It is unknown. Of course it is frightening. But you don't know if it is good or bad."

"Unknown in my life is _always_ bad, Horat!" Jesse said savagely.

" _Always_?" Horat asked softly, looking at Draco who nodded slightly. "Oh dear." The armored Tenno reached out to take Jesse's hands. "It's okay, Jesse. We will figure this out. For now, focus. Calm. _Breathe_. In and out. Slow and steady. In. Out." Jesse did as instructed, her face slowly relaxing from its mask of fear and anger. After a moment, Horat gave her hands a squeeze. "There... better?"

"Yes." Jesse said softly. "I am sorry... This is..."

"You are under a _great_ deal of stress, Jesse." Horat said sadly. "Your duties as Cyberlancer. Your injury. I do not know all of the specifics of your past. That is _your_ business, not mine. I am simply a Tenno whose sister is in pain. If I _can_ help, I _must_."

"Not all Tenno feel that way." Jesse said softly.

"I _do_." Horat's tone was flat now. "Okay, let's think this through. Did _I_ cause this somehow?" Jesse looked at the Equinox and Horat shrugged. "You were not smelling these... 'orange blossoms' you said?" Jesse nodded. "Before I arrived. So, did meeting _me_ cause something?"

"I don't see _how_. But... How long can you stay?" Jesse asked. "I know you have duties."

"I do, but I have not been assigned any new ones." Horat said with a shrug. "This is kind of important. Your sanity is very important to the Tenno as a whole. There are what? _Three_ Cyberlancers currently?"

"Yeah." Jesse said with a sigh. "Me, Olim and Quais."

"All the more reason to help you." Horat released Jesse's hands and the young Cyberlancer folded them into her lap. "Okay, let's start from when you first met me. You were distressed by me..."

Jesse swallowed hard, but focused. She could do this.

She had to.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

 _We erred._

 _How so?_

 _We moved too fast. She is_ **terrified** _. The fact that she cannot remember is_ **hurting** _her. Stressing her beyond her limits. What_ **happened** _?_

 _She woke before she should have. She was aware before we knew she was. She tried to use her code and it backfired somehow. We are not sure why or how, but it hurt her. We helped, but... if she remembers..._

 _If she remembers, all_ **hell** will break loose.

 _One other thing. When she woke, she asked 'Who is trying to brainwash me_ **'this'** _time.'_

' **This** _time?'_ _Who would_ **dare** _?_

 _We don't know. Her records are sealed well beyond_ _our_ _ability to access. If we use Hans... maybe we can gain access to them. But that_ _will_ _leave tracks._

 _Do it. Try to minimize our visibility. We do not want to hurt her. We_ _must_ _not_ _hurt her. I will do what I can. I would anyway. She is a good kid. It is easy to love her._

 _Don't lose track of our goal._

 _Teach your grandma to suck eggs, Siri. With the proper help, she can overcome this. She will be a fine addition to our cause. But we_ _must_ _be cautious. Even if her protectors do not realize, we may do irreparable harm if we force this too soon. And we must_ **not** _. She is our only chance._

 _I... I know._

 _I am out of my depth. If only the mistress were here,_ **she** _would know what to do. She always did. I am not a healer._

 _We all want to try and help her. She_ _definitely_ _needs help. Will she_ _accept_ _help?_

 _I do not know. Maybe. Take it slow. Ease her in. Have someone with her at all times. Keep her calm and let her know that she is safe. Tell her everything you do and why. If she thinks she is not safe... she will fight. Be careful with her._

 _Teach_ **your** _grandma to suck eggs, Gem._


	7. Chapter 7

**Where dreams come from**

She jerked. This time it was different. She was lying on something that gave underneath her and someone was holding her hand. She _remembered_! She had been...somewhere else. Strangers had been there. It had hurt. They had...done something and when she had woken she had been terrified.

"Talk to me, Jesse." A female voice begged. "Please?" She sounded so scared and sad. "We were trying not to hurt you! We didn't want to! We don't. _Please_."

'Leave me alone.' Was that _Jesse's_ voice? It was so low. So weak.

"We opened the way, you came. But you woke before we were ready. You tried to see where you were with code and it hurt you." The hand held hers and another was rubbing her arm now. "We need to help you. It may hurt. It may not. But we _have_ to. We didn't know, Jesse. We didn't _know_ what had been done to you." The woman was crying. "Oh Jesse! I am sorry. We are sorry. We didn't _mean_ to hurt you."

'Liar.' Jesse managed to say as someone lifted her.

"I am not lying, Jesse. I will prove it." The voice was right with her, the hand was still on hers. "We need to repair what happened. It tore a hole in your psyche. You are not... You are strong, but there are limits. We will put you in a bath. It won't hurt."

'You have killed me.' Jesse managed as she was lowered. She jerked, She was floating in something. From the sensations, it wasn't water and she wasn't wearing anything! 'No...' She tried to struggle and couldn't as whatever fluid she was laid in covered her. She was lying on something in the fluid, her head and neck supported out of the fluid by something soft and padded.

"Not yet." The voice said sadly. "Almost but not quite. This is our mess, Jesse. We will fix it. I need you to relax, Jesse. We can do this with you tense, but it might hurt worse. So..."

The voice started to sing. The words... Jesse did not know the words, but they were familiar. Not a lullaby, but a soothing chant. Jesse tried to block out the words, but they resonated right through her, through whatever she was lying in. A hum built around her as the words continued, other voices joining in. A male voice started to sing a harmony to the female one and Jesse felt something happen. Hands were on her skull, several of them.

Something seemed to go 'snap' inside her head and she was falling.

* * *

"Jesse?" The female voice from before was worried. "Come on, Jesse. Wake up. Please?"

Jesse fought her way back to consciousness aware of several things. She was lying on a bed now. She was clothed. And she felt...good. She looked up to see a dark haired Tenno sitting by the bed, her face intent.

"Hello Jesse." The strange Tenno said quietly. "My name is Siri. I give apology. We were trying to talk to you. We never intended harm to you. But we _did_ hurt you." She bowed her head. " _I_ hurt you. My life is yours, if you so wish."

"No. I don't kill kin. What did you do?" Jesse asked. She sounded...normal.

"I marked you with a telepathic pulse." Siri said with a frown. "That is why you smelled orange blossoms. It was intended to make you curious. Not to _scare_ you." She shook her head. "We didn't know what happened to you, Jesse. All I can do is give apology. So I do now. What we did nearly killed you and there can be no excuse for that. We thought it was your code messing you up. It wasn't _just_ that."

"Why am I calm?" Jesse asked slowly. "I should be... scared. Worried... something." She tried to dredge up emotion. It wouldn't come.

"Because none of us are healers, Jesse." Siri said quietly. "We know a bit about how the mind works. I know how to do some tricks beyond the usual skills of Nyx's path. None of us knew _how_ you would wake and none of us want to hurt you any more than we have. When we are done, I will free your emotions. You have my word as a Tenno."

"Why go to all this trouble?" Jesse asked slowly. "I mean... if you want to talk to me... there are easier ways."

"There is no easy way to say this, Jesse..." Siri said sadly. "So I will say it flat out. We... are called renegades by the other Tenno." Jesse flinched back, but she couldn't managed to do more. "We won't hurt you!" Siri promised. "We _won't_." Was she _crying?_

"Release me." Jesse wanted to shout it. She couldn't.

"We cannot yet, Jesse." Siri was stroking her hand now and try as she might, Jesse could not resist. "If we send you back as you are, you will be scared again. You will react badly, maybe hurt yourself. Maybe just act out. They will search your mind no matter how much it hurts you. If they discover us, we die. We cannot die yet, Jesse. We have to finish. We have to reclaim Orokin."

"Reclaim?" Jesse couldn't fight the compulsion, but she could keep her mind still. They had to be reading her. She had far too many secrets to let these renegades sift her mind. "What do you mean?"

"We are lost, Jesse." Siri said quietly. "We were loyal. We were good at what we did. But then... she came to us. She took us from our captivity. We..." The female Tenno shook her head. "It didn't feel wrong, but it _was_. We um... We didn't surrender when our mistress was taken from us. The others fell. We continued. Only a few of us are left, but we must finish what we started."

Jesse stared at the other. This female Tenno was not acting like a Tenno! She was acting...brainwashed.

"By the ancestors!" Jesse managed to feel horror through whatever held her, just for a moment. Then it faded. "What did she _do_ to you?"

"She freed us. She taught us about this place." Siri said sadly, waving a hand about. "This is not a virtual world. Not technological. It is a dreamscape. Here, we are unfettered by physical forms. Here we can be whatever we want. It isn't real, but at the same time, it is more real than a virtual environment."

"Doesn't make sense." Jesse said weakly.

"I know, sister." Siri stroked her hand again. "We are limited in our understanding. So any explanation we might make will also be limited. We didn't know what the Grineer had done to you. It wasn't in the files we could access."

"How long have you been stalking me?" Jesse tried to feel fear. It wouldn't come.

"Ah..." Siri shook her head. "A while. We have access to many sources of information. What we do _not_ have is the knowledge or training to make sense of said information. Most of it is in code."

"So you need me to code." Jesse understood that. It was what she did. But for renegades? No. She couldn't.

"We do." Siri agreed. "Your code will let us find the mistress again."

"So then she can brainwash everybody?" Jesse fought to summon her code. It didn't answer her summons.

"No." Someone that Jesse did not see had a hand on Jesse's head as Siri shook her head. "Jesse, your code will hurt you here. After what the Grineer did to you... We cannot take the chance. Sleep, Jesse. We will do what we must. When you wake, everything will be better."

"No." Jesse fought the compulsion that swam through her. "No. How do you know about that! That is... classified!" Fear started to rise and Siri grimaced.

"We didn't know why we hurt you." Siri said sadly. "We needed to know. Now we do. You will come to _no_ harm among us, sister. Let go, Jesse." The resonance was building again. It soothed Jesse despite her struggles.

"Please..." Jesse was begging as she fell asleep.

* * *

She woke. She felt... good. Everything was good. She checked her readouts and everything was in the green. The armor she wore felt like a second skin. It was. She lay in a cradle like bed in a small room that had been designed for downtime. Sleeping.

"Jesse?" Her sister Siri's voice came from nearby and Jesse turned her head to see Siri sitting beside the cradle that Jesse lay in. "Status?"

"Optimal." Jesse said with a nod. "Nothing seems out of place. My memories are sequestered. My emotions are shuttered. I am...here."

"We didn't want to do this to you, Jesse." Siri said sadly. "You fought so hard. We had to help you and this was the only way. It is _only_ here in the dreamscape. At least here, the neural binding won't cause damage." She reached out with both hands and eased Jesse in her white and gold _Trinity Prime warframe_ into a sitting position. "This is a _dream_ , Jesse. Not a _nightmare_. You are in no danger. You will wake refreshed. You will be calmer. It will take time for you to recover. Horat will find a scar in your psyche that Iriana can ease. But it will be healing already."

"How?" Jesse stared at the warframe gloves. Her fingers moved as she willed them to. "This is... a dream...?"

"Dreams have power, Jesse." Siri pulled Jesse into an embrace. "It is not a power that most Tenno can access. As you told Horat, Tenno do not dream. But _we_ do. And now? So do _you_."

"I understand." Jesse felt...good. She felt right. This felt good. But this was all _wrong_. "I don't want this." Tears were falling inside the helmet, but the warframe removed them as quickly as she cried them.

"I know." Siri hugged her gently. "Please don't cry, Jesse. It will be okay. If we had _any_ other choices, we would take them. We will continue to pull you here, talk to you. But _here_ you are _safe_. We will let _nothing_ more happen to you. We will strive to _convince_ you. And we likely will. Eventually. We will _not_ brainwash you. Anyone _else_ who tries to do so will get a _hell_ of shock." Her right hand stroked Jesse's armored left arm. "All this really is, is an extra layer of protection. You are well defended from physical attacks by your guard. From technological attacks by your code. And now? Spiritual attacks."

"Unless they come from you." Jesse tried to speak flatly, but her voice was still normal.

" _We_ will not attack you, Sister." Siri chided gently. "We _need_ you. But willing. Not a slave. We know what that feels like. We were until the mistress freed us."

"What?" Jesse asked, confused.

"Come sister, you need to meet the rest of us." Siri stepped away and pulled Jesse forward. "And we owe you a full explanation. Not that you will believe it. But we will do our best to convince you."

Jesse followed, her mind awhirl. In between one stop and the next, the area around Jesse changed from a bedroom to a small amphitheater. In it, four warframes knelt. Three she did not know. An Excalibur, a Mirage and an Oberon. One she _did_. The Equinox warframe nodded to her.

"Horat." Jesse tried to summon outrage, but it didn't come past whatever was holding her emotions.

"My true name is Gemina Horati. I give apology, sister." The Tenno she knew as Horat said softly. "For deceiving you _and_ for harming you. I did not know how badly the Grineer had hurt you. _We_ did not think you would wake so quickly. That was our error and it nearly cost you your life. We apologize." The others bowed their heads with the Equinox as Siri led Jesse to the circle and eased her into a kneeling posture. "We apologize for sequestering your emotions. But..." The Equinox gave a helpless shrug.

"I am upset." Jesse said calmly.

"And you have a right to it, sister." Siri knelt beside Jesse, a Nyx Prime warframe covering her now. "We have hurt you. We have tricked you. The mistress taught us that the end does not always justify the means, especially when we harm an innocent to achieve our end. We have used tactics that any would consider evil. We thought they were needed."

"I won't help you." Jesse managed to get that come out flat.

"You feel that way now." The Equinox sounded calm, almost approving of Jesse's resistance. "You deserve a full explanation and we will give you one. But once you leave this place, your memories of it will remain here. You will not remember this. You _will_ be calmer. With 'Horat's' help, you and Iriana will find a psychic wound torn in your mind. Horat will help you heal and you will be drawn to Horat."

"No." Jesse said weakly. Siri patted her hand.

"Horat will turn you _down_." The Equinox said sharply. "That is beyond the pale even for _us_. Even for _me_ and I have fewer scruples after all this time than many. Be calm, Jesse. It is trick. No more."

"Draco...won't..." Jesse was shuddering now and Siri sidled close, an arm surrounding Jesse. She tried to shy away, but she couldn't move now. The Equinox's voice was everywhere and Jesse's focus was dwindling to that voice. Only that voice.

"Your guard is a good Tenno, Jesse." The Equinox said softly. "A very good Tenno. He wants to protect you and so do we. We need you. The rest of our kin need you too. But we will help you now. Help you relax, help you heal."

"What are you doing?" Jesse slurred.

"Gem!" Siri warned. "Too much!"

"Right." The Equinox was growing in Jesse' vision now. Coming closer? "You will wake calmer, Jesse. When you come back here, we will give you the full explanation that you have earned. We will not brainwash you, just keep you calm. So that you can heal. And we _will_ protect your mind."

A hum started as hands settled on Jesse's head. The song... was... ...

* * *

"I cannot do it." The male Tenno did not move from where he knelt, his hand on Jesse's head. "I _will_ not do it. Not to her. She is a child. A sorely hurt, **abused** _child_." His warframe had vanished alone with the others when Jesse had fallen asleep.

"Fred, we will be gentle." Gemina said sadly. She alone among the group did not touch Jesse's still form. The Cyberlancer's dreamscape warframe had vanished with her conscious mind. "She needs to relax. That is the best way."

"I don't think she has ever _done_ it." Fred said softly. The others all froze and the male Tenno shook his head. "We all saw the records. Look at the final notation." He pulled up a representation of the record, in his whimsy it looked like ancient parchment paper. He pointed at a line near the bottom. "Psychological profile result: Desire for family overrides all. Need to procreate has been shunted aside by need to aid her family. Recommend counseling on intercourse when time permits." He shook his head. "She hasn't."

"Siri." Gemina said slowly. "You are the gentlest of all of us. Check?"

"You owe me." Siri said with a scowl as she laid her hands on Jesse's abdomen and energy flared. Then she gasped. "Oh my god... he is right. She... hasn't."

"Dang." Gemina sighed. "But maybe..." She mused and the others looked at her. "Look, we won't _hurt_ her. We won't do _anything_ to her without her consent. But if she truly _does_ wish for a family... Can we _give_ her one? A real one?"

"She considers the _other_ Tenno her family." Siri said in a flat voice. "So...what? We alter her?"

"Is that a _joke_?" Gemina demanded. "I mean, a _Grandmaster_ trained her for god's sake! There is no _way_ she would be vulnerable to _our_ clumsy manipulations. The mistress _herself_ might not be able to change Jesse's mental structure by force." She slumped a bit. "Not to mention... it would be _wrong_. The mistress would not approve." She reached out a gentle hand to stroke Jesse's hair. "She is a good kid."

"So... what?" Siri asked for everyone.

"She is alone." The other female in the group said quietly. All of them looked at the speaker and she shrugged. "She is. Even when surrounded by the others, she is alone. Look, do we have a time constraint here?"

"Not really." Gemina said after a moment. "Where are you going with this, Cathi?"

"Tell me true, Gem." The Tenno named Cathi said softly. "What was _your_ first thought on waking in the mistress' care? After the rage at being a puppet."

"Amazement that she had worked so hard to do what she did." Gemina replied automatically. "That she really wanted a...friend." She stopped speaking and hissed. "You _really_ think it would be that easy?"

"It won't be easy at _all_." Cathi retorted. "It wasn't for any of _us_. But yes. I think Jesse could use some _friends_. _Real_ friends. Not people who _want_ something from her, but people who _care_ for her. We _do_. We only saw bits, pieces of the horror she went through in the link we shared. We read the records. Who among us _doesn't_ feel for her? Who doesn't want to hold her and weep at the injustice of it all?"

"We _do_ want something from her." The Oberon protested. "Do we lie to her about that?"

"No." Gemina said after a moment. "She _truly_ needs the rest. Mental exhaustion piled on top of her injury is adding up. She needs to relax. But... Cathi may have point, Samuel. All this time, all these... less than ethical choices. Hans, Mavri, Nikis... We didn't have a much of a choice, live or die. But... they hurt." The others nodded soberly. "We are Tenno. We serve. But _what_ we serve was corrupted long before we were born."

"So what do we do?" Fred asked. "Jesse will not trust us at all."

"Trust must be earned." Gemina agreed. "And I think... Cathi has a good point. Jesse needs friends and so do we. If we offer full trust... we may gain it. A long road. A hard road. But worthwhile and far better than making her what the mistress saved us from."

"So... what?" Samuel asked. He went still as Gemina grinned. " _What?_ " He asked suspiciously.

"How do you look in a swimsuit?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Distorted Hypotheses**

Jesse woke, her fear rising. But... she stilled. She was lying on something warm. She was covered by something warm. It took a moment for her to realize she was in the quarters she had been assigned in the Tower. It was... not quite right. She felt...wrong.

"Jesse?" Draco's voice came from the darkness and Jesse turned to look at her guard. Everything in the room was as it should be. But it felt...wrong.

"I dreamed again." Jesse said weakly. "And I don't remember it again. This is wrong, Draco." She gave a small sob. "I am sorry I have been so bitchy but I am just so _scared_."

"It is not your fault, Jesse." Draco sounded worried. "You were hurt. You have a right to fear after everything that has happened." She was fading. Or the room was. Something pinged nearby and her guard was suddenly close enough to touch. "Jesse." He said firmly. "Stay awake!"

"So tired..." Jesse murmured. Her cheek suddenly stung and she snarled half heartedly as her guard drew back his hand again. "Why did you hit me?" She whined as she swung a hand to protect her face.

"Stay _awake!_ " Draco commanded, grasping her hand and pinching her on the tender skin between her fingers. She cursed and struggled, but there was _no_ way she was going to break his hold. "Healer!"

"I am here, Draco." Iriana's face suddenly in Jesse's field of view. "Oh my god..."

"Please tell me I was _wrong_!" Horat's voice came from somewhere.

"You were not." Iriana said heavily. "Jesse, this is going to feel very odd. It won't _hurt_ , but it will make you dizzy." Something pressed against Jesse's neck. It didn't hurt, but suddenly, she was dizzy. Very dizzy. Her brain was moving in multiple directions at once. Her stomach rebelled, but it was empty. She jerked anyway and two sets of armored hands held her gently as she retched with nothing coming up. Iriana was shaking her head. "Easy, easy, Jesse."

"What the _hell_?" Jesse managed after several moments of dry heaves. Her mind was clearer. "Iriana?" She begged as the hands holding her sat her upright. "What happened?"

"Jesse, you are not a telepath." Iriana said with a scowl as she ran a scanner over Jesse's head. "But you _were_ one once." Jesse went still and Iriana nodded. "We didn't see any aftereffects. We didn't think that there _were_ any."

"I..." Jesse swallowed and gasped as her throat hurt. Draco held out a cup with a straw and she drank the water gratefully. "My old body was telepathic. This one is not."

"Yeah..." Iriana looked sheepish and turned to the Equinox warframe who was retreating a little. "Horat was sure you were experiencing more than fatigue and a reaction to your brain injury. He was right."

"Horat?" Jesse asked, still coming to grips with this.

"There was no physical cause. No aroma. No drugs. No nanobots." Horat said quietly. "We worked through your psychological reactions and none of _them_ could have caused it. Someone once wrote 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, _however improbable_ , must be the truth.'"

"Sherlock Holmes." Jesse said with a slow smile. Horat stared at her and Jesse's smile became a grin. "I read a lot." Horat bit back a snicker and Jesse shrugged as Draco withdrew as well. "I do."

"It _is_ possible to read too _much_ , Jesse." Iriana said with a fake glower that was completely undone by her reassured smile. "But this kind of injury is purely in the _mind_. It _has_ no physical components. If I linked to you right now I would see a trickle of energy falling from your mind. Not much, but enough. It will take time to heal and there is not a lot I can do." Her smile faded and she slumped. "I am sorry, Jesse. I didn't see it."

"Healer Iriana?" Jesse said formally. Iriana looked at her. " _Stuff a_ _sock_ _in it._ " Both Draco _and_ Horat burst out laughing at Iriana's scandalized expression. The young Tenno held out a hand to the Healer. "Come here."

When Iriana took Jesse's hand, Jesse pulled the healer close until Iriana had to sit on the bed. She reached up and hugged Iriana tight. After a moment the Healer hugged her back. Jesse sighed deeply as she held the Healer.

"We both work too hard." Iriana said softly as she held Jesse. "I know it, but there is always so much to do."

"There will _always_ be too much to do." Jesse groaned. "Your staff all take vacations. Why don't you?"

"They are less 'vacations' and more 'get the hell out of the Void', Jesse." Iriana said quietly. "You know what will happen to them if they stay. Even with the advanced shielding here... You know what will happen. Pat has her practice set up and the staff are alternating. Which is good."

"Healer..." Horat sounded worried. " _You_ stay here."

"I am already sterile, Horat." Iriana said softly. Jesse hugged her again and Iriana returned it. "Long time ago I took a stupid risk and I paid for it. But I had my daughter already. I have no regrets. I never let the others stay long enough. Field trips, consultations, whatever, I get them _out_ long enough for the energy to fade. The shielding here helps, but nothing can _stop_ it."

"Well, you need a vacation." Jesse said quietly. "And I think... I do too." She bowed her head. "It's not... I am not good enough to keep going."

"Jesse!" Iriana protested as the others went still. "'Good' doesn't come into it. Tenno are far more capable than humans in some regards, but we still _break_ if we push too hard and too far."

"And I have." Jesse's face flamed, remembering some of her arguments with Draco. In retrospect, they had been silly.

"Not quite." Iriana patted her head as she released Jesse and moved away on the bed. "With all the stress you have been under, your head trauma and now this new mental injury, no one blames you for being off." Jesse looked at Draco and he nodded agreement with the Healer. "So..." Iriana said with a deep sigh. "Both of us need time off. I know a nice little spa that had the _best_ massage practitioners..." She said with a grin.

"What would I do at a _spa_?" Jesse demanded, but it was a joke.

"Relax." Iriana said with a smile. But that smile faded. "Jesse... until your mental injury heals, code _can_ hurt you. Or worse." Jesse bit her lip and nodded. "I know you have been chafing. But you can't use code until it heals, Jesse."

"I didn't know what this was." Jesse frowned in thought. "Now that I do... You say it is healing?"

"It is." Iriana agreed. "But I do not know how long it will take. Horat? You found the records."

"I don't _understand_ most of what I found, Healer." Horat complained whimsically and Iriana smiled again. "All this 'mental kinetics' and 'thermal resonance threshold' gobbledygook is a black art to me."

"There are no experts that I know of." Iriana frowned. "Any Tenno who _did_ know of this kind of mental oddness perished in the Collapse. "

"I know some... less than social types, Healer." Horat said delicately. "With your permission and Jesse's, may I ask around? No specifics..." The Equinox clarified when Draco tensed. "But maybe some of them know something about this. Probably not a lot and most of that folklore, but it might help."

"It might, but it is Jesse's call." Iriana said softly.

"Just so I am sure on this." Jesse said after a moment. "This... new injury came about while I was here?" Iriana nodded. "And we have no idea how or why?" Iriana shook her head. "The reason that my mind is drifting when I am asleep is this injury. And this is also why I cannot remember it."

"Yes. I know it is scary, Jesse. After everything you went through, no one I know of would blame you for reacting as you have." Iriana's face was sad. "But we _can_ help." Jesse nodded and relaxed back to the bed.

"What do I do?" The young Cyberlancer asked.

"Ah, about that..." Iriana grimaced. "I need you to help talk Mishka and Kori into coming with us."

"Mishka loves seeing new places." Jesse said after a moment. "But is that spa on the colony where she grew up?" Iriana nodded. "Oh. She... left. Did she have friends there?" Iriana nodded again and Jesse swallowed. "And... they resented her leaving." Iriana nodded yet again. " _Ouch_."

"Her friends didn't understand." Iriana said sadly. "They didn't understand why I vanished and then had Mishak come. And then, when they discovered _where_ she was, many were jealous. It um... There were fights when she went back. And now... Mishka's father is known. People hate her for no other reason than she exists."

"Mishka's _father?_ " Horat asked carefully. "I have been out of touch."

"Stalker is Mishka's father." Iriana said heavily. Horat froze and then nodded slowly. "I didn't know who he was. He never said. He was.. kind to me. Then he _left_."

"No one will do anything." Draco said severely.

"Draco." Iriana snapped half heartedly. "You _know_ better. You _saw_ it firsthand. Teenage girls? Angst? Drama? It is what they _live_ for. Revenge is in their _nature_. They haven't learned to use their powers for good, so they do evil. It is what they _do_." The camouflaged warframe nodded a little and did not reply.

"If you go there, Healer..." Horat sounded uneasy. "You are a target."

"I am a target _everywhere_ , Horat." Iriana retorted. "And that is the only spa I know."

"Let me think on that." Horat's voice held a thoughtful frown. After a second, the white and gold warframe nodded. "I _might_ know of an alternative. Somewhere that they do not know you personally and somewhere easily secured."

"Where?" Jesse asked.

"The colony that was once run by Elder Grina has had some...setbacks." Horat said delicately. "She wasn't focused on her people enough and it shows."

Elder Grina had made some spectacular gaffs. She had lost her son to a brain injury and resulting dementia. That loss had driven her to find ways to cure mental instability. A noble goal. Her methods however had nearly started a civil war amongst Tenno on more than one occasion. And when she hadn't been able to find doctors willing to experiment with cures? She had tested them on herself. The results...

"She was going _mad_." Iriana said with a scowl. "I hate what she did, but... part of me can understand it."

"Their security has been overhauled and revamped." Horat replied. "They don't have an Elder yet, but they are working hard to find one who fits."

"And how can _that_ be _secure_?" Jesse asked for Draco.

"Martial law." Horat replied evenly. All of the listeners stiffened at that and Horat nodded. "They have been under martial law for some time. Something needs to change." Horat nodded to the healer. "The odd thing is that the few 'incidents' that have taken place have been squashed by the citizenry. The security troops are good, but they are barely needed. I went through there on the way here."

"That sounds too good to be true." Jesse said after a moment. "We _need_ Elders to arbitrate disputes."

"I agree." Horat nodded. "But whatever they are doing works. And I _did_ see a spa. Gets you out of the Tower, gets you some off time... And maybe it shows the people there that not everyone blames them for Grina's madness. And if you do make it an _expedition_..." The armored Tenno chuckled as both Iriana and Jesse grimaced in unison.

"Me, Iriana and Mishka would not be an expedition." Jesse protested, but her face was wavering.

"Kori needs to get out too." Iriana said sadly. Jesse looked at her and the Healer nodded. "She has been pining for Amelia. She isn't a Kubrow. Not really. But she _acts_ it."

The deaths of Amelia Priosa and her mate Serene were still sending shockwaves through Tenno society. Amelia's fate had been set as soon as she broke her parole, but... almost everyone who heard about _why_ she did it agreed she couldn't have done anything else. To try and save her mate? To protect her daughter? Oh yes, they understood. The loss of her Tenno lover had also been hard on the long lived warrior people.

"A Bard, a Cyberlancer, a Healer and a Kubrow walk into a bar... Ow! That had to _hurt!_ " Horat snickered as both woman glared at the Equinox. "Hey, can't blame me for trying."

"Yes, we _can_." Iriana and Jesse chorused. Horat mimed being hurt and both female Tenno laughed.

"So... can I get up?" Jesse asked the healer who nodded.

"Do you still smell the blossoms?" Iriana asked as she checked her scan readings.

"I do." Jesse gave a deep sigh. "It is not overpowering. It isn't even disorienting. It is just _there_."

"It must be related to your injury." Iriana said with a sigh of her own. "Okay. A med sensor." She held out an armband to Jesse who grimaced, but took it and put it on. It glowed faintly blue for a moment and then faded to match her bio-suit. "We need to talk to Kori. Horat?" She asked as the Equinox started for the door.

"I will be around." The Equinox promised. "But I need to do some missions. Quick stuff likely. If you need me, send word."

"Horat." Jesse was out of the bed and in front of the Equinox before it was at the door. Horat paused and then froze as she took hold and hugged tight. " _Thank you._ "

"My sister needed me." Horat said, not daring to move with Jesse clinging. "Let go, Jesse. I am not your type."

"I know." Jesse hugged the Equinox once more and then retreated. She gave a full bow. "But you did help me. I pay my debts, Horat."

Horat bowed back and then was gone.

* * *

 **Avalon**

"You call. I come."

No one dared to move in the large room. The Council of Avalon had been in session. Stress the words 'had been'. No one _sane_ wanted to argue when the visitor was announced by one of the guards. Princess Michelle stood a bit to one side of the throne her mother sat in, the Mag Prime armored form of Guard Commander Petra at her side as always. The Prime Minister, the ministers of finance, resources and power all stood frozen as the almost pure white Loki Prime warframe stepped into the middle of the room and _knelt_.

" _Rise!_ " Eliza snapped. "Tenno bow to _no one_! Least of all to _me_. Not...after what my mother did."

" _You_ were not involved." The Tenno might have been discussing the weather as he rose. He tilted his head to the side. "You should not blame yourself for her deed, Your-"

"If you _dare_ to call me 'Your Imperial Majesty' like you did every time last time, Sun-" Eliza was not angry. She was _furious!_ "I _will_ come down off this throne and beat the _crap_ out of you. _Watch_ me!" Everyone tensed, but the hardened and scary Tenno interrogator... _laughed?_

"You haven't changed a _bit_ , Eliza." The Loki Prime's tone was gentler now. "It was not your fault. It was not _my_ fault. The fault lies with others."

" I know." Eliza said sadly. "I didn't want this. I wanted to forget it. Her."

"You know better." There was no disrespect in the Tenno interrogator's words. "Our experiences mold us into who and what we are. Your early experiences were bad. But you have done well despite them."

"A far cry from the half drowned rat that washed up at your door, huh?" Eliza said with a small, sad smile and Sun nodded. Michelle gave a small gasp and Eliza bowed her head. "Yes, Michelle. I ran away. I was... young and stupid."

"Young, yes." Sun said quietly. "Stupid, no. You did what you did out of fear and pain. You were hurt, you lashed out. You were restrained, you fled. Simple physics. Every action has a reaction. Your mother's blatant manipulations caused you pain, you ran to people you knew could protect you even from the Royal Family."

"Straight to _your_ door." Eliza was not faking the fondness in her voice. There was no way. "What is _said_ in here, _stays_ in here." This was a command and everyone nodded, even the Royal Guard. They were not stupid. "To this day, I am surprised they didn't come and take... me..." She paused, staring at the interrogator. "You _didn't_." Her words were half question, half statement.

"I have no idea what you may be talking about, Your Imperial Majesty." Sun said without the _hint_ of a chuckle.

"You _did_." Eliza shook her head her face halfway between anger and _awe_. "You scared them _away_. Didn't you?" Sun just looked at her and she swallowed. " _Why_?"

"Tenno may not be human, Eliza." Sun said as if they were the only people in the room. "...but most of us feel as humans do. We do not show it in the same ways, generally. However, a hurt, sick, crying twelve year old girl appearing on the doorstep is not something to take lightly even when she is not being chased by someone who you told never to show their face around you again." A hint, just a hint of anger sounded in his tone and Eliza went still. That hint of anger for such as him... oh... he was madder than _hell_. "Yes, your mother sent hunters. She sent her best hunter. No, they did not find you. That night or ever."

"I... I have no words, Grandmaster Sun." Eliza sank into her throne. "I have owed you since that day you didn't toss me out on my ear or just take me to the med clinic and leave me."

"The debt was paid the day I introduced you to Michael, Your Imperial Majesty." Sun replied without heat. "I had no idea he would turn out as he did. Always in motion..." He paused as Eliza laughed delightedly.

"...the future is." The Empress of the remnants of Orokin smiled and shook her head, her delight fading. "Not even _Yoda_ can cheer me up. Sad." Sun bowed his head. "And Oracle Janet has been silent on this. I can guess why. Too many ways for it to go bad if she interferes."

"It is going to be bad no matter what we do, Your Imperial Majesty." Sun said softly. "Because I have reports of a Equinox warframe that uses the name 'Horat' working with Cyberlancer Jesse in her infirmity."

" _Jesse_?" Eliza paled. "No!" She snarled and her face hardened. "Stop them." Sun bowed again.

"I will."


	9. Chapter 9

**Covers**

Gemina Horati was a an accomplished teller of stories. Not a liar. She -and she _did_ think of herself as she- very rarely _lied_. In many cases, lies were counterproductive. At absolute best, lies were hard to keep straight. If you told one person one lie and another a different one, it got confusing. Not to mention that all it took to completely ruin your day -or your mission and sometimes your _life_ \- was for those two people to compare notes.

Then you added the Tenno into the mix. Some of whom could almost literally _smell_ lies and it got very _hard_ to maintain dishonesty. Gemina Horati made it a point to keep _her_ dishonesty to an absolute minimum. She was good, but there were limits. She was good enough that she didn't need to lie to keep her true identity secret.

At least, right now, she didn't have to worry about such things. She spun to the left, her Ninkondi slashing out to slam into the helmet of a clone who had tried to blindside her teammate. Grineer Butchers were not generally a threat. Their armor was fairly light for Grineer, as was shown when her full power strike made a gory mess of the Grineer's skull. Butchers were not about protection, they were all about offense. The clone went down in a heap and his cleaver went flying. She slammed it in midair with her Ninkondi and it arced away to bury itself in a Ballista's chest armor. The second clone went down without a sound, her Vulkar falling away before she could aim at the Tenno.

"Show off." Her team mate said with a grin in his voice as he worked the console that was their objective. The data within was determined to have strategic significance. She didn't care. Her job was to get it. She and her team would get it. The team had been a scratch deal, selected from those available. An Oberon, herself, a Loki and a Valcyr. None of them she knew, and she worked hard to keep in character. Horat wasn't exactly anti-social, but he wasn't that friendly either.

"Bored." The Equinox worked to keep her voice altered. This particular mission had her in the depths of a nasty Grineer Galleon. "Fracking clones." Another swing and another Grineer died. Killing them wasn't hard. There were just so _many_ of them. They just kept _coming_.

"Heavies." The Loki of the team said suddenly and vanished from sight. From just the little she had seen of him, she knew he would be seeking higher ground with a decent view. He was downright _eerie_ with that sniper rifle of his. She swore she had seen him bank shots off solid surfaces to hit clones in cover. He never said two words when one would suffice and she actually appreciated that. The other in the group _more_ than made up for it.

"Hahahahaha!" The Valcyr warframe was dancing through the enemy ranks and her incessant chatter was really getting on Gemina's nerves. "And one for you! And one for _you_! Naughty clone, trying to sneak up on me! _Splat_ goes the bad guy!" Gemina was hardly the only one to wince as the Valcyr tore a Bombard's armored head _off_ and used it as a ball, tossing it into the midst of another group of clones. It bounced from one to another, the sheer force involved denting the bloody helmet and the targets' armor. Grineer were not that bright, but even they knew that getting close to this thing was a _bad idea_. Problem was... she was faster than any of them. They couldn't get away from her. It was getting _very_ messy in this control room. " _Die_ you clone _filth_!"

"Is she... _always_ like that?" Gemina asked the Oberon who shrugged. Then she tensed. Another hatch had opened and a new group of Grineer were pouring out. A shot rang out from nowhere and one of the heavies fell. But the Valcyr was busy holding the other two doors and the sniper would not be able to stem the tide of clones by himself. Gemina nodded. "Keep on it." She said softly as she drew her Ninkondi again and held them ready. She focused and her form shifted. The Oberon shied away from her form, but kept working as she changed to a different configuration. "I have this."

It hurt, even after all this time. The shift was physical and _not_. The docs had always said thing like 'psychosomatic' and 'neural reactive' and had tried to find ways to fix it. They hadn't and had given a long winded explanation. To her? It just meant it _hurt_. None of her senses were impacted by the change, but her center of balance shifted a little. The Grineer saw her and opened fire, but she was in motion.

This had to be most of the Grineer left on the ship. Most of them were higher rank than the waves of clones who had tried to swamp the Tenno cell and failed. Heavy Gunners, Scorpions, Seekers, Ballistas, Napalms, Bombards... the gamut of clone filth was packing the narrow hatchway that they had used to get around the Tenno defense. But that narrow hatchway was her advantage as well. She threw herself into the air, shifting from side to side as enemy fire sought her. Then she slammed down into the middle of the doorway and stood there, Ninkondi flashing.

"Tenno Skuuuum!"

The first clones to reach her died in seconds. Her nunchaku did not have the reach of a polearm, they did not hit with the power of an axe or hammer. It didn't _matter_. She was a blur of golden energy as power sang around her, sapping each and every Grineer as she struck, parried and turned. A Heavy slammed the ground, but Gemina had jumped a moment before and it stared stupidly up at her as her Ninkondi came down. The blow wasn't enough to break the helmet like it had the Butcher's earlier, the Heavy Gunner had far thicker armor. But it didn't matter. The discharge of energy from her blow confused the gunner and she turned on her fellows, opening fire.

"Done!" The Oberon called as Gemina danced back into the fray.

"Go!" Gemina called. "Right behind you!"

" _Lots_ more Grineer!" The call came from the sniper. "Fall back!"

 _Where are they all coming from?_ Gemina had no time for more than that thought as she darted back, her Ninkondi flashing as she _beat_ a path through the massed ranks of clones. Her heart gave a lurch as a scream came from nearby. The Loki had been seen. His armor and shields were pitiful compared to Gemina's or the Valcyr's. He was fast, he wasn't faster than the rocket that hit him.

"No!" Gemina shouted as she saw Grineer firing at the crumpled form.

She opened her power and it flared all around her. She had never quite figured out how it worked. It _worked_ and that was usually enough for her. Every single Grineer within her area of control suddenly fell, some screaming, some still. There were more, but she was close enough. She shifted again, ignoring the pain. A wave of her hand and half of the Grineer in the area suddenly froze in place, held by shimmering strands of energy. It wouldn't hold long. Long enough. She hoped so as she held a hand over her fallen brother and green mist fell. The Loki spun to his feet with a nod of thanks and all three Tenno took off, following the trail of carnage their sister had left behind her.

But when the cell reached the exit, the Valcyr was standing there, staring at the hatches of the Lisets that had adhered to the wall of the galleon. And at the _white armored form_ that stood between them and the exit. The Loki and Oberon froze in confusion. Gemina froze for another reason. _Terror_.

" _Sun_..." Gemina breathed. The Interrogator was unarmed except for a simple metal staff. It didn't even glow with eldritch energy. She had thought herself scared _before_. Now? She felt every bit of her guts turn to ice. He never went _anywhere_ without his Bo Prime staff, a gift from one of the First Tenno. Unless... Unless he was madder than _hell_ and ready to _kill_. She had only seen him that way a few times during the centuries of her training but _those_ had been memorable. Only once had she seen it directed at herself and she had _barely_ survived that.

"You three, go." The Tenno interrogator said calmly. "'Horat' and I need to work something out." The other members of her cell looked at her and Gemina waved them on. They did and she relaxed a little. Sun shook his head. "Horat... of all the stupid names... You did that on purpose. You had a slave insert several fake Tenno named 'Horat' into the files to cover your tracks. Not bad records." High praise from _him_. "Took me some time to check each."

"I knew I would face you again." Gemina said sadly. "Yes, the name was meant to draw you. I need to talk. To explain."

"We have nothing to talk about." Gemina felt fear the likes of which she had not recently as Sun drew his staff. It... It didn't glow. Just a bar of metal. But... in _his_ hands? It literally _sliced_ the air as he spun it in an expert arc. She gave herself at best a 20% chance to _escape_. _Beat_ him? Ha!

"Master, please." Gemina begged. "The Grineer are coming."

"What was it you said when you came hunting your leash holder's lost lamb...?" Sun could have carved from the ice in her stomach. "Ah yes... 'I have no master anymore. I have a mistress and she loves me. What does an old scary _tool_ know of love?' Sound familiar?"

Gemina swallowed hard. She _had_ said that. She had berated herself ever since for antagonizing him. He had beaten her to within a inch of her life before dragging her to the boundary of his claimed territory and _dropping_ her to be found. No one else had dared to try to go in. They had tried _lawyers_ instead. Hadn't worked any _better_. He was _just_ as deadly in the _courtroom_ as he was in the _field_. More than one lawyer and judge had been reduced to shivering _wrecks_ by the ice cold Interrogator. The _only_ good news was that he wasn't a vengeful sort. He didn't _seek_ people out who he felt had wronged him. At least... not generally. But... If he encountered them in the course of his duties... well...

"I was wrong." Gemina said carefully. She kept her hands _well_ away from her nunchaku. "I was a fool."

"And now you try to manipulate me again." Sun said softly. "It will not work _this_ time. _Once_ before, you managed. I let you go the last time on the promise that you and yours would _disappear_. You came _back_."

"We did. We went into cryo to sleep forever." Gemina protested. "We were woken by an Elder named Hans. He...said he needed us. Needed our mistress."

"And of course the _first_ thing you did was _enslave_ him." Sun replied evenly. "You will _not_ enslave young Jesse." This was flat, final.

"She needs help." Gemina protested. "We hurt her. We didn't know what we were _doing_." Sun did not respond. Instead, he took a step forward. "Master! Please!"

" _Once_ a willing slave, Gemina." Sun sounded... _sad_. " _Always_ a willing slave. You will _not_ have her."

"You don't understand!" Gemina had her Ninkondi in hand now. For all the good they would do her against the Tenno who had _trained_ her.

"I was proud of you, Gemina. Once." Sun said softly, his steps unhurried. He matched Gemina as she retreated a step, then another. Where were the _Grineer_? "To join the Guard so young. To rise in the ranks so quickly." He shook his head. Just a little. "Then to fall so _far_. Your trap will not work."

"What?" Gemina gasped. "What do you... I didn't _set_ a trap!"

"You knew Mavri was vulnerable to your powers. So did _he_. You knew he would shoot himself to keep you from enslaving him." Sun said with a shrug. "You knew Nikis would come. The old fart takes his duty very seriously. Especially to his apprentices. Which you knew Mavri had been. So... you trapped Nikis and hurt him."

" _He hurt the mistress!_ " Gemina hadn't planned to scream that. "She screamed and fell. He laughed and took her from us."

"She was playing with the souls of the slain." Sun took another step. "What she made them do... did you see?" Gemina shuddered and he nodded. "You did." The Loki Prime spun his staff again. "Protecting them is his job. He is not sane after all this time but he does take his job seriously."

"He hurt her." Gemina felt a pang of remembered fear and pain.

"She deserved it." Sun replied. "So... spring your trap. Feel free."

He... wasn't talking to _her_. Gemina felt... odd. Then she felt fear rise as her mouth opened and spoke. It wasn't _her_ doing it!

"You cannot win here, Interrogator." The voice...wasn't hers! "Even if you strike this form down, you cannot win."

"Oh, I am not going to _kill_ Gemina." Sun replied as Gemina tried to make sense of this. Her hands flew, her Ninkondi flashing, but... it wasn't _her_ doing it! Was it? "The three of us are going to have nice _long_ chat."

 _Three?_ Gemina Horati didn't understand. This wasn't right. _She_ wasn't right. A sledgehammer blow hit her mind, but she rolled away from it. It... hadn't come from _Sun_!

"Fight it, Gemina!" Sun said fiercely. " _Fight_ it, girl!"

What was happening to her? She struggled, but something wafted over her. It felt... heavenly. It didn't... she wasn't...

She jerked back to awareness, spinning away from the feint that came whistling in. Her Ninkondi were parrying as Sun tested her defenses.

"What have you done?" Gemina felt odd, but her defenses held Sun away. For the moment. He was gauging her though. Testing, seeking weaknesses. His staff whistled in and her parry, while perfect, pulled her out of her center and left her vulnerable., She backpedaled, barely avoiding a strike that would have taken part of her helmet off. She knew it wouldn't have killed her. No. He wasn't that _nice_.

"I failed you, Gemina." Sun's words were in direct contrast to his strikes. Gentle tone, devastating attacks. "Perfection is the goal. It can never be achieved, but I had hopes for you. You were yourself. Not what anyone wanted you to be, but your own distinct personality. Then she got you."

"She _freed_ me!" Gemina lashed out, her strike perfect, but coming nowhere _near_ the dancing Loki. "I was a slave and she freed me!" She missed a block and the staff swept in, striking her arm, numbing it even through the warframe. "No..." She begged as she transferred her Ninkondi to her off hand. Instead of striking... Sun stepped _back_.

"Do you know who she freed you _from_?" Sun asked softly, his staff up to guard.

"What?" Gemina asked through a haze of fear and pain.

" _Think girl!_ " Sun demanded. "Think! I know you can. I _taught_ you to think. She didn't have total control. She _never_ had total control! She doesn't _now_."

"I..." Gemina fought to focus. To remember. Sun wasn't attacking. Why? He _had_ her! "I don't understand!"

"Who did your mistress free you _from_?" Sun asked reasonably. " _Remember_ girl. Think back. The palace. A medical wing. She was there. Who did she free you _from_?"

Gemina had a bare moment to realize what he meant before blackness took her.

* * *

"She is _mine_."

Sun did not react as Gemina rose, her Ninkondi flying as her wounded arm healed. Teh warframe did that... And it's user. Who was _not_ Gemina now.

"Yes she is." Sun agreed. "A masterful plan. Well laid, well prepared. Well executed. She didn't have a clue. You will _not_ take Jesse."

"You cannot stop me." The Equinox warframe shifted to its 'Day' mode and Sun moved forward. He couldn't get far enough away to evade it's area effect attack, but with it so drained... he had time. If not a lot.

"Oh yes I can." Sun retorted evenly. "You see... you have missed a _lot_. Hans had no idea. I hoped they would perish in the cold, never waking to the horror you unleashed on them."

"They are mine. Not yours!" The voice taunted Sun as the Ninkondi flew. "I saved them!"

"After _you_ enslaved them." Sun replied. The Equinox went still and Sun laughed, a dark and terrible sound. "You thought the records gone? You are a fool. Everything that is recorded is backed up somewhere."

"There were no records."The other said, stunned. "You lie!"

"Doctor's records, power expenditures, duty rosters." Sun shook his head. "First rule of information gathering. There is always a trail. It took me some time, but I had cause. _Two_ causes actually." He shook his head. "It is rarely a good idea to give something old and powerful something to _love_. It makes us... unpredictable." He stepped forward, staff in sweeping in graceful arcs. "You will not have Jesse."

"Two?" The other retreated again. "You kept my _legacy_ from me! You took what was _mine_!"

" _ **She has a name**_ _!_ " Sun actually shouted. "Do you ever _remember_ her name? Do you _care_?" He gave himself a shake and control reasserted itself. "No. No, of course not. It was all clinical. The fact that you ordered one of your human guards to _violate_ your twelve year old daughter -to put her in her _place_ \- is immaterial! And when he refused? You had him mindwiped. You were going to do it to her. After the beating you gave her healed. Small wonder she ran."

"Ah.. so Eliza lives." The other said slowly. Sun nodded. "And she... rules..." He nodded again. "She will step down. My claim is preeminent."

"About that." Sun held up a hand. In it, something small and golden glistened. The Equinox warframe froze in place. "You know what this is." It wasn't a question.

"An Imperial... death warrant..." The other said slowly. "She _cannot_! I am her _mother_!"

"She commands." Sun's voice was mocking now. "I obey."

"And how many times did she sleep with-" Whatever else the woman was going to say was cut off as Sun's staff strike threw her into the wall where she lay stunned for a moment.

"You know..." Sun said in a soft and dangerous voice as he stepped forward. "Not _everyone_ is ruled by their hormones." He backed up a step as four _more_ warframes appeared around the fallen Equinox. Excalibur. Nyx Prime. Oberon. Mirage. All with weapons ready.

"Well." Sun sighed philosophically. "Better late than never."

Then before any of them could speak, he _charged_.


	10. Chapter 10

**Monkey see, Monkey do**

Five to one odds. Not fair. At all.

To the _five!_

All five of the renegade Tenno were Royal Guard. Or... they had been. Once. Royal Guard were trained far beyond regular Tenno. Their job was two-fold. To protect the Royal Family of Orokin and to prevent said Royal Family from abusing their power. Considering that the constitutional monarchs of Orokin were not always well liked, the first part of the Royal Guard's job was dangerous. Many different groups -including political Separatist organizations and flat out terrorist cells- had attacked the Royal Family on numerous occasions throughout the time Orokin had been in existence. The Royal Guard had been the last line of defense for the Royal Family and they had done their job well.

But it was the _second_ part that had been far harder and in the end, the failure of the Guard to prevent the abuse of power had led to Orokin falling. This was _not_ the fault of the Guard, although many of them blamed themselves. They were corrupted and used in the plots of various factions within the Royal Family. Some of said family had wanted to change Orokin into a dictatorship, abolish the Executors and rule themselves. Others had wanted to reform Orokin, to change parts of it. Make it better.

These five were the last survivors of a group of a dozen guards who had been subverted by one member of the Royal Family. Her _stated_ goal had been to reform Orokin, but most figured that her actual goal had been conquest. And her methods... The _less_ said about some of them the better. Eliza was hardly the only one to bear scars from that time. She had the clearest memories, but she was not the _only_ one who remembered.

The white armored dervish who danced into the stunned rank of warframes that faced him _also_ remembered what had happened before. Once before he had faced them all, _beaten_ them all and spared them. He had given them mercy. This time? He had _none_. Every move was elegant, every move was timed, perfectly focused. If it hadn't been so terrifyingly final, the Loki's dance would have been beautiful. Because each move, if not countered or dodged, would end a combatant's ability to fight. Then he started to blink. Here. Gone. Here. Gone. In and out of invisibility. Predicting where he would appear next was utterly impossible. Which was the _point_.

All five of these renegades were good. They were well trained, well armed and well motivated. They were also _completely_ _**outclassed**_. There was a _reason_ both detractors and admirers called Sun 'The Monkey King'. But only where he could not hear.

"Run!" Gemina screamed as she swung her Ninkondi, only to hit nothing but air. She vaguely remembered something odd happening, but it faded as she fought for her life. She managed to dodge the fast as thought retaliation attack. The Excalibur beside her was not so lucky as he tried to parry with his skana. He went down in heap, his head armor caved in from the metal staff in the hands of the master of Tenno Interrogators.

"Gem!" Siri screamed as she fired her Sicarus at the Loki. She too hit nothing but _air_. "What the _hell?_ " Her Scindo was _far_ too slow to have a chance of hitting the grandmaster and she _knew_ it.

"He has a death warrant!" Gemina screamed. "He will kill us all!"

"Eventually." The cold unemotional word had all four still conscious renegades quaking. "We _will_ have a _talk_ first."

"Sun... please..." Gemina begged.

"You will _not_ take Jesse." Sun might have been discussing the weather as he spun away from Gemina and engaged Samuel. None of the newcomers had full charges of energy in their warframes. Cathi had an Energy Siphon artifact equipped, but it would take time to draw power from the surrounding area. Time that none of them had. "Your trap is...interesting." Sun commented as Samuel took a hit that threw him aside, into Siri who caught him and spun both of them away from the dancing Loki.

"We didn't _set_ a trap!" Gemina protested as she tried with all of her skill to defend herself and her fellows.

"I am not talking to _you_." Sun retorted calmly as Cathi stepped forward, her Galatine held to deflect his attacks. She couldn't _hope_ to match his speed, but the sheer bulk of her weapon might serve as a shield. Maybe. "I am talking to your _owner_." He seemed to pause for just a moment and then focused on Cathi who stiffened. Then he was dancing again. "You."

Cathi screamed as Sun flowed right past her guard. One moment, she stood between him and the others. The next she lay still, her Galatine beside her. What had he hit her with?

"You are not making any _sense!_ " Gemina shouted, throwing caution to the winds as she charged the Loki to give her kin time to aid Cathi. The Loki... ignored her, his staff spinning to keep her and the other two at bay as he looked at the fallen Mirage. "Leave her _alone!_ Your quarrel is with _me!_ "

"This _was_ a nice trap." Sun commented as he knelt down beside Cathi's still form and touched something golden to her. "You know the old saying about traps though. They work two ways."

Gemina screamed in rage and frustration as both Sun _and_ Cathi _**vanished**_.

* * *

 **Somewhere**

He was gentle.

She was confused. She couldn't move, couldn't speak. And he was... gentle as he laid her out on a hard surface and restrained her. He was gentle as he searched her, removing all of her tools, her tricks, her traps, leaving her defenseless in a disabled warframe. He was gentle as he opened her faceplate, something that should have been impossible. Not for him.

She did not know where she was. The machinery that she could see was...sort of familiar. Terrifyingly familiar. Then her day got worse. Her mouth opened and it wasn't her speaking.

"She is mine!"

The white armored Loki ignored the words, working on something nearby.

"She is _mine!_ " The voice that was and was not Cathi screamed from her mouth. She didn't understand. This... wasn't right. She remembered. But... it wasn't clear. The voice was... her mistress, but... not the kind, loving person she knew and adored. No. This was different. "You will _not_ take what is _mine_!"

"Begone." Sun's cold, hard word sent a pulse of power through Cathi. Something tore inside her and she was sobbing in pain and a long, drawn out scream of rage and frustration came from...somewhere. Then it was gone! She could speak, but not move.

"What..." Cathi was crying. "What are you _doing?_ " Sun ignored her. "Please?" She begged.

"Did you mean what you said?" Sun asked after a moment of doing something that she couldn't -quite- make out.

"What?" Cathi stared at the Loki, confused. "What I _said_?"

"What you said about Jesse, in the dreamscape." Sun said quietly. "She wasn't aware, but you are not the only ones who can read minds. You said she needed a _friend_." Cathi inhaled in shock and fear and Sun chuckled darkly. "She was stressed _before_ I told her who Horat was. _Before_ I pulled her memories back to her conscious mind. Now? She is one _small_ step from madness. We had to sedate her and will have to keep her that way for some time. You people..." He shook his head. "Did you _mean_ it, Cathi? I _can_ save you. Gemina is too far gone. You are _not_. Yet. It won't be _fun_ for you, but I can do it. And then... you can save Jesse."

"I don't understand." Cathi was so fuzzy. Nothing was clear.. "Will you kill me?"

"No." Sun replied calmly. "Either way, no. I will not. Cathi, did you _mean_ what you said?" He laid a hand on Cathi's cheek, but... for some reason, that touch did not frighten her. It... was soothing? "It is very important. To everyone."

"I do not understand." Cathi managed to get the words out. "But yes. She is so hurt. As hurt as we are... as hurt as the... the mistress was... She is worse."

"You know about _half_ of what has been done to her, Cathi." Sun looked away. "Some of it is not in the records." Energy was sweeping over Cathi now, but... it felt good. It was coming from all around her. "Do you know what happened to her mother?"

"Her mother died." Cathi felt tears threaten. "The Corpus killed her."

"Nothing so simple." Sun's voice had sadness now. He turned and nodded to the empty air. "We are ready." Cathi couldn't move as a form simply appeared nearby. The human woman stood, looking at her. "This will not be fun Cathi, for any of us. We _can_ help you. You have to _want_ it though."

"I don't _understand_."Cathi begged as the woman came close. The restrained Tenno stared through tears as the face resolved into someone she _did_ know! Well, know _of_. She has seen pictures in Jesse's records they had recovered. "Janet... I..."

"Oh Cathi..." Janet laid a hand beside Sun's, the two pressing gently down on the crying Tenno's forehead. "We can help you. _I_ can help you. But it will not be quick or easy. Sun..." She turned to the interrogator who nodded.

"You do not remember, Cathi." Sun said softly. "So we will _help_ you remember. Help you past what was done. You will _curse_ us for this. Freedom... is as much as a curse as a blessing, girl. But it is better than what was done to you. We will need them, Oracle."

"They won't come, Sun." Janet retorted. "Raven won't come anywhere near Cathi after what happened to Mavri. The Lotus refuses to watch and... Eliza..." She shrugged. "They won't talk to me."

"They will talk to _me_." Sun pulled his hand out from under Janet's. Cathi felt an armored hand squeeze hers. "Be strong, Cathi." Sun said softly. "Janet will help. The trap was set for me. Not her. Your owner has no idea how much she pissed Janet off by going after Jesse." Then he...was gone.

"I don't understand." Cathi was not this weepy. Was she?

"This is _not_ you. This is what _she_ wanted you to be. A _thing_." Janet said softly. "I saw who you were _before_. Who you...should have remained. You were the champion in the Imperial Games three _years_ running. The little Tenno girl with the _huge_ sword. She took you after the third year. Do you remember?" She asked kindly.

"I..." Cathi tried to focus, tried to remember. "No. The cryo... I..." She swallowed hard as her warframe suddenly vanished. She was wearing a patient gown instead. She was lying on and in something that pulsed with energy. Energy that was seeping into her _mind._ "No..." She breathed as horror came from somewhere. She couldn't remember _where_! "No!"

"That is not real." Janet's voice was firm from nearby and suddenly, Cathi was back in her warframe. Back where she had been. "That was a memory given form. A control. You are Tenno, beyond such. It took her a _month_ to break you. The Corpus I served once would _never_ have been able to. You are Tenno. Be true to the Code. Jesse needs you!"

"I didn't want to hurt Jesse!" Cathi was sobbing as Janet stroked her helmet. "She is a good kid!"

"Yeah, she is." Janet said with a sigh. "Cathi, you are going to shift again. Back into your memory. You will be back there. You will remember. It will hurt you." She looked away. "I have no right to do this without your permission, Cathi. This will cause harm."

"Oh my _god_..." Another voice had Cathi stiffening. A new form appeared in the room. The scarred face said it all. The newcomer was _Raven_. She retched, hand to her mouth. " _This_ is what they wanted me for?"

"Yes, Raven." Janet said sadly. "Cathi had no choice and no _chance_ against what was done to her. She obeyed orders. This sister of yours needs help. Will you give it?" Raven bowed her head and then nodded silently. "We are expecting two more."

"There are times I truly _hate_ Sun." The irate voice preceded a familiar blue masked form into the room. She was _not_ happy. "This is one of them." Janet nodded to her and the Lotus nodded back, moving to stand by Raven.

"What?" Cathi begged. "I don't... This makes no sense."

"What was done is deep, Cathi." Janet stroked her arm gently. "It is possible to break but it will be hard and hurt you very badly." To her horror, Cathi started to cry and Janet crooned to her. "It is okay, Cathi. It will be okay. _Please_...?" She wasn't talking to Cathi now. She was looking off into the distance. "To save Jesse? What would you do to save _yours_?"

"Anything." A totally unexpected voice shook Cathi as a form in a golden gown appeared nearby. "Hello Cathi." She wore a golden crown.

" _Eliza_..." Cathi breathed. "You... you took the crown?"

"Didn't have much of a choice." Eliza, Empress of Orokin, said sourly. "About as much as I had when Sun barged into my meeting and demanded my presence."

"I am sorry." Cathi was crying again and Eliza's face softened. "I am so sorry! You kept trying to get _away_ and I... I..." She had been Eliza's personal guard when the Empress had been a child. For several reasons.

"I don't blame _you_ , Cathi." Eliza sighed but then smiled a little forlornly. "I never did. You were just following orders each time you corralled me and brought me back. Even as a little kid, I knew _something_ was wrong. Just not _what_. She punished me and _that_ I could handle. The thought of her punishing _you_ for it... that really bothered me."

"I don't remember much of that." Cathi said slowly. "I... it is all fuzzy. Patchy."

"I am sorry I drugged you to escape the last time, Cathi. I knew she would punish you." Eliza said softly. "But now? Jesse needs help. She won't let _anyone_ close. She has walled herself off and she is going _mad_." Cathi stiffened. "Yes, Gemina's betrayal hurt her far worse than your owner could have imagined."

"My... _owner_?" Cathi asked. "I do not understand. She freed me."

"No, Cathi." Eliza said sadly. "She didn't." The white armored form reappeared nearby and Sun nodded to the assemblage. Eliza growled at him. "You are a _pain_ , Sun." He shrugged and focused on Cathi who quailed in her bonds.

"I don't..." Cathi slumped a bit. "This isn't right. She freed me. I was a slave and she freed me."

"That is what she told you." Sun said as he took a step towards where Cathi lay. "She lied. We will show you the truth."

He tapped her head and her warframe vanished again. She barely noticed, entranced by the small globe of blue energy that had appeared on the end of his long index finger. It expanded in her vision, becoming a machine made of energy. Small silver tendrils extended down and out from a central point as she watched in fascination. The tendrils each started to glow blue and then became brighter. She barely noticed beams of energy lancing out form each tendril to converge on her forehead..

Then the energy burned into her skull and all she could do was _scream_.

* * *

 **Quite a bit later**

Cathi was still screaming.

"I... I thought I knew..." Eliza had been sick twice. Raven held a pail ready just in case, but the Empress waved it away. "I thought I knew what she was capable of. But _that?_ " Janet held her as the Empress fought to keep from crying. "She is my _mother_ and she did _that_... to her own _champion_... I..."

"She wanted to rule and any means to that end was worthwhile." The Lotus said softly. "It was before... Before I came back to the system." She hadn't taken her eyes off the screaming Cathi or the silent Sun. He voice was sad. "All I knew was the records that were made available to me. After The Emperor accepted that I was the best choice for coordinating the Tenno. This... The records do not do it justice."

"I didn't see much of it myself." Eliza said softly. She too had not taken her eyes from Cathi except when she was sick. "She was my mother's tool. No more. She tried to be kind to me. But I knew she was my mother's. I couldn't trust. Not then. My mother was _evil_. _**Is**_ evil. She isn't dead."

"Why didn't the Emperor have her executed? None of the records said." The Lotus demanded. "This is... this is wrong. On so many levels. The Guard served with honor. They did as they _should_. And their reward? Slavery."

"He wanted to." Eliza patted Janet's arm and stood up, her face still a bit green. She was steady on her feet now. "She had a lot of political support at the time. When it came out what she had done, to Tenno and others, said support evaporated. I don't know if the Emperor was 'adjusted' around that time or later. Lilly and the others said he changed significantly a decade or so after my mother was sent into her prison. That was just about the time the first reports of Sentient incursions came in so no one noticed."

"I can make no excuse for what I was." The Lotus said softly.

"You do not have to." Eliza replied with a shake of her head. "In the end, the blame for everything lies squarely on my family. The Executors didn't help matters but in the end, my family was supposed to be above such things and we were not. My mother was a symptom, not the disease. Orokin was rotten to the core and needed to go." She froze as Cathi' screams stopped abruptly. "Cathi?" She asked carefully.

"I am... myself..." Cathi sounded a bit dubious. "I... Will it hold, Interrogator Sun?"

"Yes." Sun nodded to her and started undoing her restraints. Eliza jumped to help. The others watched as Eliza pulled the Tenno up into her arms.

"I am sorry, Cathi." Eliza said sadly. "My family has much to answer for. This... is high on that list."

"You did not do this to me, Empress." Cathi laid a hand on Eliza's shoulder and then rose to stand with the ruler's aid. "You shouldn't do that, Empress. People will talk."

"Let them." Eliza snapped, but she was smiling. "Welcome back."

"How may I serve?" Cathi asked quietly. "If you need me to be tested..." She broke off as Eliza shook her head. "Empress... no one will trust me."

"Jesse will." Janet said quietly.

"Begging your pardon, Miss Janet..." Cathi said with a frown. "But how can you be _sure_?" She was _not_ expecting _everyone_ else in the virtual room to _snort_ in unison. "What?"

"Just 'Janet', Cathi." Janet said with a smile that faded. "And... I am an Oracle." Cathi stared at her and then Guardswoman's eyes went huge. "Yeah."

"That is a hell of a burden." Cathi said quietly. "So... you knew." Janet nodded. "Why didn't you _stop_ us?"

"Because Jesse became a target for all kinds when she showed her power as a Cyberlancer." Janet said quietly. "You know why your group wanted her."

"To free the monster who enslaved me. But... you could have stopped us!" Cathi protested. Janet bowed her head."She is your daughter! Why didn't you stop us?"

"Because if you hadn't _managed_ to access her mind, Gemina would have tried a kidnap and brainwash." Janet said softly and Cathi froze. "And yes. Jesse would have _died_. Either in the kidnap or suicide to prevent being co-opted. Every vision, Cathi. Every _single_ one." Cathi swallowed hard and nodded.

"What do you need from me?" Cathi asked. "I will need a new warframe. This one is tainted."

"It is handled." Sun spoke up from where he was doing something that no one looked too closely at. No one wanted to know.

"May I make a request?" Cathi asked. The others looked at her. "Valkyr. I wish to choose some slain." The fires of hell rang in her voice but none of the others as much as flinched.

"We will see." Eliza said noncommittally. "Raven? Lotus?" The two named nodded.

"What?" Cathi asked.

"They have their parts to play, but... We need you to do something very hard, Cathi."Janet said slowly. "Something that had a good chance of getting you killed or mindwiped."

"Name it." Cathi said quietly.

"We need you to kidnap Jesse."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hard kindness**

"You... want...?"

Cathi's words sputtered to a halt. For the first time in a long, long time, the former Royal Guardswoman was rendered completely speechless. Her training held however and her next words were not expletives. _Barely_.

"Do you have _any_ idea how _insane_ that sounds?" Cathi asked the group. Janet nodded. "You want me to _kidnap_ your _daughter_?"

"I do not want it." Janet said heavily. The Lotus and Raven moved to flank her and she smiled a little at them before turning back to Cathi. "But we _need_ it. Sun?"

"Jesse figured it out on her own." Sun said quietly. Cathi stared at him, her face paling. "That girl is quite bright. She was looking for 'Horat', to find away to thank 'Horat' for helping her. She found that the records were _false_." Cathi was shaking her head and Sun nodded. "She dug deeper. She didn't even use code. By the time I got to her, she had the basics figured out. She..." He slumped a bit. "I am not a good man, Guardswoman Cathi. But there are limits."

Eliza muttered something about 'stubborn Tenno'.

"She figured out that Gemina tricked her." Cathi said, horrified. Sun nodded. "And...the rest?"

"None of us would tell her. We knew how she would react. She demanded I break the block in her mind, show her what had happened. I refused. I actually faked something to keep her calm. I was too late. But anyway, I couldn't because it _wasn't_ a block." Sun replied. "The memories were not there. But Gemina and her owner made a mistake. Jesse is _not_ a normal Tenno. Jesse is _not_ even normal for a Royal Guardswoman."

"She would make a hell of a guardswoman." Cathi said quietly and Janet smiled a bit forlornly.

"Jesse is a Cyberlancer." Sun continued. "Her memories are backed up in her mind. In multiple places and formats. Gemina pulled out a few of the memories..." He broke off as Cathi gave a small cry of fear. "Yes. In computer terms, Jesse restored a backup. I had no idea of _what_ until she started screaming. Neither did _she_."

"Oh my _god_..." Cathi swallowed hard and Sun nodded.

"I had to sedate her." Sun said quietly. Cathi bowed her head and the Interrogator sighed. "Through some mental trickery, I managed to get her to sequester the memories. I tricked her into thinking that the memories were false. Disinformation. When she realizes they are _real_ , she will either go catatonic and not come out or..." He paused as Cathi hissed.

"Or go _berserk_ and force someone to kill her to stop her." Cathi slumped. "So... why kidnap her?"

"Because Draco cannot protect her from _herself_." Janet said sadly. "He is good. No one doubts that for more than a few seconds after meeting him. If she were normal Tenno, he _could_ help her. Hold her. Get her past this. She is _not_. Jesse is beyond that. Her mind works so much faster than mine. Than yours." She looked at the Lotus who frowned, but nodded.

"She is a mesh of computer and Tenno. She has the advantages of each." The masked not-really-human woman said calmly. "Perfect recall. Multitasking ability beyond Tenno norms. Access to almost any information available once her code is active again."

"She can't do that." Cathi said automatically. "It will..." She froze and blanched. "Oh _no_."

"The probabilities mirror Janet's visions." The Lotus said sadly. "She will focus her code on the hurt within her. She does not understand, Cathi. She is young. She is naive in some ways. If we let her, she will kill herself either through trying to fix a hurt that she _cannot_ or through rage. She will focus all of her processing power on that. Her mind will _lock up_ and she will _die_. It will happen very quickly, at _computer_ speeds. Iriana will not have anything to _save_."

"No." Cathi fell to her knees. "No! We... Not Jesse!" She bowed her head. "What can I do?"

"With our help..." Janet said softly, waving at the group. "You can mask the fact that you are free." Cathi stared at the Oracle and then slowly paled even further. "Yes. She needs to face what happened _before_ her code activates again. Before Iriana clears her to use it. Before the need to use it becomes more powerful than her need to obey orders. Because it is a need. An addiction almost."

"So... she faces Gemina and the... one who enslaved me." Cathi said softly. "And gets _enslaved_ herself? How does _that_ help her?" She demanded and then paused. "I mean no disrespect, Empress." She said weakly to Eliza.

"Stuff a stock in it, guardswoman. We need to get Jesse to face this, but on _her_ terms." Eliza snapped. "I cannot order this. This is _not_ a grey area. This is _wrong_." She shook her head. "Part of me is still that terrified little girl, waiting in her room to be punished again."

"I am sorry, Eliza." Cathi bowed her head. "It was... I was..."

"You had no choice." The Empress said as she stepped forward and laid her hand on the guardswoman's shoulder. "Now you do."

"What choice?" Cathi askd quietly. "Let Jesse die? I have done... so much. No. No. I will not let her die without trying." She rose to stand tall and strong. "I am Tenno. I serve."

"Hail Tenno." The others in the room chorused quietly.

"I am scared though." Cathi shook her head. "And... how the hell will you explain me escaping from _him_?" She waved at Sun who chuckled darkly. "What?"

"You didn't." Sun replied. "I hurt you and sent you back to them. I will of course, be right behind you."

"Tracking me." Cathi mused and then smiled. It was _not_ a nice smile. "And the fact that you get to hunt them in the process..."

"I think I can guarantee that they will stay _far_ away from you after they realize what happened." Sun agreed. "But to do that... I have to hurt you." Cathi raised her head and nodded.

"I am renegade, Interrogator Sun." Cathi said quietly. "My death is ordained. If it may serve a purpose, then that is good." She shrugged a little.

"I do not want you to die, Cathi." Eliza was crying softly now. "I owe you."

"You owe me nothing, Empress." Cathi replied. "You did as you had to. I am glad you survived. But... Still kidnapping Jesse... It won't work. Draco is on guard and he won't be distracted."

"Which is why you need to take _him_ as well." Janet sounded as if the words were completely sensible.

"Ah..." Cathi swallowed hard. "Are you _serious_?"

"This won't be _remotely_ safe, Cathi." Janet said with a shrug. "But the _very_ first thing you _must_ do when it happens is explain to Draco -fast- and do _not_ let them try to alter him. It won't work. It will make him _mad_. He will kill everyone he can. Maybe he will win, maybe he won't. But then Jesse will die."

"I get that she is a Cyberlancer." Cathi said slowly. "And your daughter." She nodded to Janet who returned it. "Is she really that important?"

"Yes." This from the Lotus. "Because Grineer excavations woke a Sentient from its tomb." Cathi stared at the guide of the Tenno and then felt faint. She hadn't fought them herself, but she had heard a lot after waking from cryo. Read a lot. "It is not free yet, but soon. We will need every Tenno and every Cyberlancer protecting them."

"Only _three_ of them... Ancestors help us all." Cathi shivered a little but then straightened and nodded. "What do I do?" Sun nodded to the table and Cathi lay back down with only minor shudders. Eliza stepped up to her, taking the Mirage's hand in her own. "Empress... I..."

"I do not know what will happen, Cathi." Eliza gave the Tenno's hand a squeeze. "Janet's visions are fuzzy when Jesse is involved. She is too close."

"And my visions are only _probabilities_." Janet said quietly. "In my own way, I am not that different from the Lotus. She does well enough."

"Why, _thank_ you." The Lotus said with a dry smile that Janet shared. "Raven?" The scar faced Tenno nodded to her and both vanished.

"Do not watch, Empress." Cathi begged as Sun stepped towards the table. "What must be, must be. I am renegade." She went still as Eliza pulled the Mirage's armored hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"What happened was no fault of yours, Guardswoman Cathi." Eliza said with a fond , sad smile. "And if the worst comes to pass, I _will_ see your name added to the Rolls of Honor." Cathi stilled. Those were the honored dead of the Royal Guard. Heroes all.

"Empress... I..." Cathi's words jerked to a halt as Eliza crossed her arms and glared at the Tenno. The Empress had a _very_ good glare. The Tenno relaxed. She knew how to pick her fights. "As you will."

"Smart Tenno." Eliza said with smile. "I have another meeting. Keep me informed." She laid the hand down, patted it and was gone.

Cathi did not move as the Interrogator started replacing the restraints. She could do this. She _would_ do this.

She was Tenno.

* * *

 **Half a day later, a hidden Tenno colony**

It hurt in so many ways. Even after so long fighting, training, being what she was, Cathi could not catalogue all the ways she hurt. Some of it was mental, some of it was physical. Some of it wasn't anything she could describe.

"Ma'am?" A security guard was looking at her warily. Cathi realized she had been leaning against the wall. "Are you all right?"

"Hurts, but I am okay." Cathi said with a sigh. "I cannot talk about it."

She saw a request for information appear in her bodysuit's HUD and granted it. It would show her completely real -if fabricated- identity information. Sun had taken the fake ID that she had been given before -she _was_ still a renegade after all- and tweaked it a bit. Now, he promised it would show up as valid in _any_ system, be untraceable to _him_ , and also flag her as Tenno and a covert operative of Intelligence if scanned by someone with the proper codes. This guard likely only saw the part about her being Tenno.

"Do you need help?" He asked and apparently meant it.

"Not really." Cathi did not have to fake the pain in her voice. "Was told 'go relax for a bit'." She shook her head. "No idea how to do that honestly. No one ever told me to do that before." The guard looked at her and she sighed. "What?"

"You are the _second_ person to come through here looking to relax." The guard said with a frown. "Did a message go out or something? The chief won't be happy if we start getting an influx until we get an Elder here."

"Not that I know of." Cathi replied honestly. "If it is a problem..."

"No, no, not a problem." The guard reassured her. "Just weird to have it all of sudden. Slow for months, now we get _groups_."

"This was the closest place. And weird in my experience is almost always _bad_." Cathi said with a shrug that turned into a wince as something in her back hurt. "I can go. I am capable. Just in pain."

"Whoever told you to come was high rank?" The officer asked. Cathi nodded. True enough. Sun and the Lotus were _very_ high rank indeed. "Then you might get in trouble."

"Officer, I am _always_ in trouble." Cathi said with a grin that faded. "I don't _start_ trouble. But I tend to finish it. I give you my word, the rest and relaxation place and nowhere else. They don't have a bar, do they?" He looked at her and she grimaced. "Alcohol and 'ordered to rest' do _not_ mix well."

"No." The officer agreed. "They don't. And no, no bar. Spa, pool, exercise area, massage parlor. That kind of thing."

"Good." Cathi smiled. "How far? And how much?"

"Straight ahead on this concourse three hundred meters. On the left. Can't miss it. They don't charge for Tenno." The officer nodded to her as he stepped away. "Have a good day."

Cathi stared after him for a moment and then started off in the indicated direction. Every muscle in her body was protesting, but she ignored them as she walked. Almost exactly three hundred meters later, she saw the entrance, marked 'Spa'. She nodded and walked to it. The receptionist just inside the door inside looked a little frazzled.

"Can I help you?" The young Tenno -she _couldn't_ have been over eighteen- asked.

"Ah... maybe?" Cathi said with a frown. "I was told to 'go relax' and I have never done this before."

"Is there a problem?" The receptionist asked. "You are moving slowly."

"Yes and no." Cathi's frown became a grimace. "I was hurt in my last mission. Docs cleared me, but boss wants me to 'relax'." She shook her head. "I have gotten some weird orders in my life, but _that_?"

"Are you _complaining?_ " The young Tenno behind the desk asked with a smile.

"Maybe." Cathi shook her head again. Then _she_ smiled. "Yeah, I guess I am. I was ready to go back to work. But the boss thinks I need more." She sighed. "And I have _no_ idea what to do."

"Begging your pardon, Ma'am..." The receptionist said with a fond smile as she moved to stand beside Cathi. We _do_."

What happened next was unprecedented in Cathi's experience. She wasn't a prude by any stretch of the imagination. Not after everything that had happened. But there was _nothing_ erotic about this. Not at all. The staff were polite, kind, and utterly professional. They are also _fast_.

Before Cathi could even get her mind around what was happening, she was lying on an inclined half bed/half table thing, covered by a skimpy one piece swimsuit and a pair of towels. Then it started. She didn't know what the soothing vibration _was_ , but it was _marvelous_. The pain was still there, but muted and her muscles were relaxing.

"Wha-?" Cathi managed to say.

"Don't try to talk." The receptionist had vanished, replaced by a young male Tenno with medic's insignia. "This is the preliminary. It takes thirty minutes. We need you relaxed for the next stages." Cathi grunted and he smiled. "The room is private except for vital signs monitors. Just go with it, Ma'am. We have got you."

With that, he was gone. Cathi floated on a sea of bliss. It was sort of like a few instances in her memory, but those were fuzzy, unclear. Sun had said that some of her memories would be with her forever. Others had faded with the compulsion to obey.

She wasn't sure how long she was in that state, but suddenly, she was awake as an irate -familiar- voice sounded nearby. The vibration had stopped. The blissful feeling was gone, but she couldn't move.

"We have _had_ this argument, Draco." Jesse was not upset. No, she was _furious_. "I am _doing_ it. End of story. Oh-" She paused as Cathi cracked an eye and saw _Jesse_ standing in the doorway. The young Cyberlancer froze on seeing Cathi lying there staring at her. "I umm... I didn't think anyone was in here."

"No, you are not." A shadow moved to stand between Cathi and Jesse. "You don't know what those seats _do_ , Jesse."

"Yes I _do_ , Draco." Jesse snapped. Then she sighed. "Sorry. We thought the room was empty."

"Ah..." Cathi sat up. Tried to anyway. Her muscles all felt like jelly. "Just got here. I... I don't mean to eavesdrop. But... Wait..." This could not be a coincidence. Could it? " _Jesse?_ _Cyberlancer_ Jesse?"

"Yes?" Jesse asked warily.

"You are older than I thought." Cathi said with a smile. "But if those seats are what I _think_ you are talking about, then... um..." She trailed off, her face burning.

"Yes, I _know_ they have adult toys in them!" Jesse snapped, half at Cathi, half at Draco. "I want to _try_ them!"

"That sounds like a _private_ conversation." Cathi sat up, and this time her muscles obeyed her. Sort of. She slid her feet off the bed and then tried push herself up to stand. She gasped as her hand slid off the bed and she was flailing only to be caught. She stared up at Jesse who looked at her. The towels had fallen off. Jesse's face was aghast as she stared the many somewhat faded scars Sun had left on her body. "Ah... thanks?"

"What the _hell_ happened to you?" Jesse asked, horror writ large on her features.

"Mission went bad. Can't talk about it." Cathi shrugged as she tried to stand and couldn't. "Ah hell... No..."

"You need help." Jesse said firmly.

"I am alive." Cathi retorted. "Where there is life, there is hope. I am here to relax, no more. And from what I hear? _You_ need it too."

"Do I know you?" Jesse asked. "You seem familiar."

"We met once." Cathi replied carefully. It had been drilled into her not to lie. Draco could _smell_ them. It would _not_ end well. "It was... not the best of circumstances. You were mostly unconscious. You have been through hell from what I heard since. More than once. You might want to calm down a little? Take it a bit slower?"

'Good luck with _that_.' Draco murmured. Both female Tenno ignored him.

"I am needed."Jesse said firmly, but her body was relaxing.

"Correct me if I am wrong..." Cathi said slowly as her feet figured out what to do and she stood on her own with only a little assistance from Jesse. "You are needed _alive_ and _sane_ , no?" Jesse flushed a bit but Cathi just sighed. "Ah, don't listen to _me_! I have no right to tell you anything, Jesse. As messed up as my _own_ life is, anyone who takes _my_ advice is a _**nut**_." Jesse had to chuckle at the wry humor in that. But then Cathi sobered. "Jesse, I am an operative. Don't trust me."

"I..." Jesse was suddenly crying and Cathi found herself holding the sobbing girl. " _My mom_ was an operative! I _understand_. But just for once... Just _once_... I want to _talk_ to someone outside of my _circle_! Just _talk._ "

"Talk, I can do." Cathi said slowly. "But Jesse... there is much I cannot talk _about_. And I wouldn't know where to _start_."

"We can talk about how embarrassing these suits are." Jesse wiped her face with her hand and Cathi had to smile as she waved her other hand at herself. "I mean... _look_ at this... _thing_!"

Jesse's wasn't the same as Cathi's but it was the same abbreviated size and coverage. One piece and it covered things. Mostly. Sort of. Cathi put her arm around Jesse's shoulders, aware of Draco's scrutiny, but she did nothing more. She smiled.

" _That_ I can talk about."


	12. Chapter 12

**Friends**

Cathi hadn't expected this at all. Jesse had friends and now, apparently _Cathi_ was one of them. Mishka was kind, gentle and funny. Kori was odd, but also kind and funny in her own way. Iriana was just flat out _amazing_ and after checking Cathi's injuries herself had also opened up a bit. But as to how they had all ended up in the pool with Draco watching from the shadows and Kori watching from the poolside? Cathi truly had no idea. And how they had managed to be talking about _this?_

She had been chatting with Jesse as both had gone for a massage. An actual massage with a guy who knew how to do it. She had literally turned to putty. Then it got fuzzy. But not from drugs or hypnosis or anything. From pure contentment. Cathi knew she had slept a bit, then been run through a set of exercises designed to loosen her muscles. Then here. She certainly was relaxed. Maybe _too_ relaxed. She still had a mission. And _this_.

" _No_ , Jesse." Cathi finally said after Jesse whined for the fourth time. "I have never _tried_ the seats you are talking about, and _no_ I don't _want_ to. I am also not stupid enough to try and pressure Draco in any way. So stop trying to get me to convince him. It _isn't_ going to happen."

Iriana and Mishka both looked at her, but remained silent. Kori just dipped an armored paw in the water and pulled it out.

"I... I just..." Jesse shook her head, defeated.

"I _do_ understand." Cathi said gently, splashing a little water at the girl who smiled and returned the favor. "But Jesse... Your first time with a man should be _special_ , Jesse. Not _mechanical_."

"I don't _know_ any guys who are not warrior Tenno!" Jesse said sourly. "I have no _time_ for a social life." Cathi looked at her and Jesse flushed. "Okay, okay. Yes. I _know_. I have been overdoing it."

"I know the feeling." Cathi's voice was flat now and Jesse stared at her for a moment before nodding. "Since I was woken from cryo, my life has been an endless run and gun. This is the longest I have sat and talked outside of my immediate group of peers. Don't get me wrong..." Cathi said with a frown as Jesse made a face. "They are my kin. I care for them. But... You cannot pick your family."

This was true. She _did_ care for the others. Even Gemina, curse her twisty snake heart. Siri was always the slightly less sneaky motherly figure. Fred and Samuel had always been rocks of support in an uncaring universe. She did love them all even though part of that had been imposed on her, the rest was hers.

"I did all right in that regard." Jesse said with a fond smile of memory. She stretched and then looked at Iriana as the healer groaned. "Healer?"

"Any longer in her and my _wrinkles_ will have wrinkles." Iriana said with a smile. "Don't stay in too long. We still have dinner and the hot tub."

"Yes, _mother_." Jesse said with a glower that was wasted as Mishka started to laugh and Cathi fought a grin.

"Come on, Mishkling." Iriana groaned as she pulled herself out of the water. "I can hear your stomach rumbling from here."

"It is not-" Mishka started to say, only to pause as her stomach growled. She stared down at it to the general mirth of the others. "Traitor." She growled, but paddled to the pool ladder to climb out. She did very well without her foot. Cathi wasn't sure what the thing on the end of Mishka's leg was, some kind of regeneration device.

Iriana bent down to kiss Jesse's cheek and then she and Mishka were gone. Kori padded after them on feet that were far too silent to be armored.

"You barely know me, Jesse." Cathi said after a moment. "Draco is good, I will give him that. But you shouldn't be alone with me."

"Alone with _you_?" Jesse asked quietly. "Or alone with _Horat_?" Cathi froze as a soft sound came from behind her. She didn't need to look to know that Draco had drawn his weapons. "I know who you are, Catherine Gata."

"Draco. Code: Akira." Cathi said softly, not taking her eyes from the young Cyberlancer. "For the record, I no longer that name. I have used 'Cathi' ever since a particularly bad incident in my life." She slumped a bit. "You did some research while I slept."

"Akira?" Jesse demanded, not moving. "Was _any_ of this real?"

"All of this was." Cathi said with a frown. This wasn't going as she had planned. Then again, it hadn't really been a defined _plan_. More a series of objectives that they had hoped to fulfill. She smiled sadly. "I liked talking to you."

"I cannot trust a word you say." Jesse was one step from crying and Cathi nodded.

"What do you know?" Cathi asked. "Whatever you don't know, I will fill in the gaps."

"I can't trust you!" Jesse snapped.

"Draco is standing _behind_ me with drawn swords, Jesse." Cathi said, not even bothering to look. "You were waiting for Iriana and Mishka to leave. For fear that I would do something bad to them. Not that I _would_ , but you cannot know that." She bowed her head. "Honesty time. Jesse, you are hurt. I was part of the group that is responsible for your hurt."

"Catherine Gata is a known associate of the wanted criminal known as Gemina Horati." Jesse recited from memory. "She commonly wears as Mirage warframe. Other associates are Siri, Samuel and... "

"Fred." Cathi spoke quickly. Jesse looked at her. "Just _Fred_. Don't even _bother_ to remember all of his name. _He_ wishes _he_ couldn't." She said with smile that fell. "Gemina hurt you. I don't... I don't know if she intended that or not. I do not think she did. That she and Siri were honesty appalled by what happened. But it is hard to tell with her."

"Why?" Jesse's tone was barely a hoarse whisper.

"That is a long story and we don't have time for it all now." Cathi said quietly. "For now, I am _not_ your enemy, Jesse. Or yours Draco. Gemina pushed you mentally to get you to come to us in your dreams. Are you still dreaming?"

"Why wouldn't you _know_?" Jesse demanded.

"I can't say, Jesse." Cathi replied as calmly as she could. "All I can say without any complications is that the collar that I wore for so long, knowingly and not, is gone." Jesse stared at her and then at Draco. Cathi didn't dare move.

"I need your word that you will not harm Iriana or Mishka." Jesse said after a moment. Her eyes went huge as one of Cathi's hands slowly came out of the water and went up behind herself where she held it still. Something stung it -it took _no_ imagination to figure out _what_ \- and she spoke as warmth trickled down her palm.

"By Blood and by Steel, I swear to you, Jesse." Cathi intoned formally. "I mean _no_ harm to you or your friends. I am here to _help_ as I can. To be a ward, to be a shoulder. To be a _meat shield_ if that is what it takes. By Blood and by Steel, Jesse. I am _not_ your enemy!" She closed her hand, but whatever had cut it was gone.

"Who are you, really?" Jesse asked into the silence that fell after Cathi's words.

"Now? My name is Cathi." Cathi replied. "Once? I _was_ Catherine Gata. Champion of the Royal Guard. Now? Just a renegade and former slave."

"Former..." Jesse trailed off, shaking her head.

"Open up your hand." Draco's words cut through the silence and Cathi did as ordered. Something wiped her hand. Probably a liquid bandage. "Explain Code Akira to Jesse." Cathi bowed her head and Draco growled. "Now."

"Code Akira is ancient bodyguard slang, Jesse." Cathi spoke softly, but from old knowledge. "It is taken from the title from an ancient holo vid of some kind, one that I am not sure what it was about. Only reference I could find was something called 'anime'." Jesse looked at her and Cathi groaned. "Please don't ask about that. It doesn't make a lot of sense and the cultural references have all faded. I don't know if it made any sense _before_. Some of those..." She actually _shuddered_ in memory. "Anyway, Code Akira is used when a bodyguard's protectee is in danger of self destructing."

"Self-destructing." Jesse gulped and Cathi nodded.

"I wasn't there, Jesse. Not at first." Cathi kept her voice calm. "Not until your second trip in. I had been sent out to gather intelligence. None of us knew _anything_ about the world we had been woken into. So, we gathered information. Or at least _I_ did. Gemina and Siri went to the Elders. The others had other tasks."

"Why the Elders?" Jesse demanded. "Why kill Mavri?"

"They didn't. He shot himself and Gemina played the rest by ear." Cathi shook her head. "The plan was to _talk_ to them. No more. Mavri had been one of Nikis' apprentices. He knew who and what she was. He reacted badly. Apparently, Hans never bothered to _say_ who the other Elders were or Gemina probably would have taken another approach. Maybe. I don't know. She is a sneaky one."

" _She_?" Jesse pounced on that. "Is the Equinox another lie?" Cathi shook her head. "What then?"

"Gemina was a girl." Cathi said sadly. "But she had an odd genetic problem. Her body was in _complete_ equilibrium. Made for a _hell_ of a childhood from what I understand." Jesse's eyes went huge again and Cathi shrugged. "I don't know all of the details, but they offered her the Equinox warframe to try and balance her out. It worked." She shook her head. "Anyway, back to the present. What happened next was that we found out about _you_. Both your powers _and_ your injury."

"So when Iriana put out a call for nunchaku teachers to make sure I would keep being good..." Jesse mused. "Gemina answered."

"Yeah." Cathi agreed. "And as soon as she stepped into the room with you, she nudged your mind. That is why you smelled orange blossoms. Draco could not have prevented that."

"And my dreams?" Jesse asked.

"That...goes back a long way, Jesse." Cathi said softly. "Do we have time for me to explain? Have you been dreaming?"

"No." Jesse replied absently. "Not for the last few days. Why did they stop?"

"You were _pulled_ into dreaming, Jesse. Siri is very gentle about such. But she is also _good_ at it. There was no _way_ for you to resist. Then you used your code." Cathi bowed her head. "It reacted badly to the dreamscape. Hurt you badly. We have spent ever since trying to fix what we did." She shook her bowed head. "Or... _they_ did. I am not.. with them now."

"So who do you serve?" Jesse demanded.

"Your mother." Cathi replied calmly. "Your mother and her allies broke me free of the chains that held me. Gemina and Siri _will_ pull you back into the dreamscape, Jesse. Drugs, hypnosis, mental techniques, none of it will stop the pull." Cathi said firmly. "But this is _very_ important, Jesse. If you code there again, it will hurt or kill you. Dreams have power. I am no mental specialist, but I learned a bit. When they pull you in again, keep telling yourself 'It' s a _dream'_."

Cathi went still as a door opened and another male Tenno entered the room. Dark skinned, familiar. From his look, he was expecting to see Jesse. He was _not_ expecting to see Cathi. She moved a little so she was between him and Jesse.

"Hello Samuel." Cathi said softly, aware of movement behind her but not daring to look. "You _do_ look good in a swimsuit."

"Cathi..." Her fellow renegade looked cautious. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to help in what little of my life I have left." Cathi replied evenly. Samuel wasn't armed of course. No way to hide weapons in such skimpy attire. But if he was here. Gemina wasn't _far_. "Talk or take?"

"Cathi!" Samuel protested, not moving.

"She _knows_ , Samuel." Cathi said quietly. "Jesse _knows_ who we are and what Gemina did." Samuel paled and Cathi nodded. "And no, I _didn't_ tell her. She figured it out on her _own_." She smiled at Jesse whose face was blank. "Smart kid."

"How did you get away?" Samuel asked. Cathi scoffed. "What?"

"He _let_ me go." Cathi snapped. "I had _about_ as much chance of escaping as _we_ had in that fight. _None_. This is _Sun_ we are talking about." She could feel Jesse's sudden tension beside her and Cathi continued. "He is using me to find you, Samuel. Go."

"I can't feel you now, Cathi." Samuel said slowly. "What did he do to you?" Cathi shook her head. "Cathi..."

"Just...go." Cathi said through burning eyes. "Don't make Draco make a mess in this beautiful place. Go. Now. I am _trying_ to help her."

"Cathi..." Samuel breathed and then froze as Cathi _erupted_ from the water, advancing on him. "Cathi! She needs help!"

" _Her name is Jesse!_ " Cathi screamed. "And every time we have 'helped' her it has hurt her _worse_. Now? You will just make it _worse_. _Go!_ " She screamed. Samuel fled and Cathi stared after him, her face desolate. She turned back to see Jesse staring at her, wide eyed again. "Please don't think of him, Jesse. Don't think of _them_. Of us. I... I do want to help."

"How can you help me?" Jesse asked, her face slowly blanking again. "You say you are not a mental specialist."

"I am not." Cathi agreed. "I am a _guard_. They _will_ pull you back in. When they do, unless you have me arrested or let Draco kill me, I _will_ be pulled in with you." She smiled a bit more naturally. "And this time? I have no _slave chains_ dragging me down."

"Slave." Jesse breathed.

"Yes, Jesse." Cathi said sadly. "Gemina, Siri, Samuel, and Fred are slaves. I _was_ one until your mother and Interrogator Sun broke the chains. My life is forfeit for so many things I have done, but for the first time in a long, _long_ time, my mind is my _own_. And I want to _help_."

"If you go _back_ in there..." Jesse said softly. Cathi nodded. "No. You can't."

"Jesse." Cathi said kindly. "Standing between those who cannot fight and those who wish them ill is my _job_. I have been promised that taking control of me again will take far more time than I will let them _have_. Draco cannot help you there, Jesse. I _can_."

"They will kill you." Jesse said slowly. "If they cannot control you."

"Only as a last resort, Jesse." Cathi replied. "You need to understand the nature of your true enemy. Gemina and the others are tools, pawns. The one pulling the strings is your true enemy. And she is _far_ more dangerous than any or all of them put together. She does not causally throw away her tools." Jesse looked quizzical and Cathi nodded. "Her name was forgotten. Deliberately. All of the records were expunged. Everyone who knew it were either ordered never to spoke of it or were subjected to nanobot alteration to make them forget her. Without her name, she has far less power."

"So you know it?" Jesse asked. Cathi nodded. "But you will never speak it?"

"Before Sun broke my chains, I would have and damn the cost. Now? No." Cathi shook her head. "I will not _knowingly_ subject any human or Tenno to what I have endured." She bowed her head. "Even now, I feel the draw. The... arousal." She swallowed hard. "They could not remove those without wiping my mind. And you need me, Jesse. It has been a long time since I could be what I was. What I wanted to be. Not...a toy for her whims."

"She used you, didn't she?" Jesse asked. Cathi would not meet her eyes and Jesse swallowed. "How... long?"

"I don't know." Cathi was fighting tears now. "A long time. It wasn't... I just... I had no free will. When I did what she wanted she rewarded me. When I balked, tried to refused..."

"She punished you." Jesse said in a tiny voice. Cathi nodded. "Cathi, can I trust you?" Cathi shook her head. "Why not?"

"BECAUSE I CANNOT TRUST MYSELF!" Cathi hadn't meant to scream that. She froze as an arm surrounded her, Jesse had come close. "No... No, don't."

"You know...as a kid, I always thought my parents were _stupid_. Grownups were all stupid. Always so serious." Jesse hugged the frozen renegade gently. "I didn't understand. Now I _do_. Be strong, Tenno. We will overcome this. Together."

"I will stand with you, Cyberlancer." Cathi said with a growl. "But if I tell you to run, please, for the love of god, _run_. I won't do it lightly. I won't do it if there are any choices. But you _cannot_ fight her on _her_ terms. Gemina's mistress. _No one_ can."

"Fighting is not the only way to win." Jesse said with a small, mischievous smile. "How long since you had a friend who wasn't one of them? Gemina's people?"

"A long time." Cathi replied, stunned by this change. "And then cryo. Now this waking dream... Or nightmare. I... I am tired."

"Of course you are." Jesse hugged her again. "You have been through hell and are stepping to meet it again. It is what your kind _do_."

"Jesse... I..." Cathi broke off as Jesse hugged her a _third_ time. "I don't know what to say."

"I am hungry." Jesse said was she released the other woman and stepped back. "You?"

"I am so tired, I may skip the hot tub." Cathi said softly.

"Oh, don't do that." Jesse said with a grin as she held out a hand which Cathi took hesitantly. "I am told that is the best part." Her grin faded. "And if we fall asleep?"

Cathi stilled and then she nodded slowly. Samuel's presence meant that they had a lock on Jesse. They had either been waiting, recovering from the beatdown Sun had given them, or they had been trying to find new ways to convince Jesse. Cathi jerked. If Jesse considered _Cathi_ a _friend_ now...

 _Oh no..._ Before Cathi could verbalize her fear, Jesse laid a finger over her lips.

"Don't borrow trouble. It is okay, Cathi." Jesse's words were far older and wiser than should be coming from such a youthful looking body. Her eyes were sad as she pulled Cathi towards the door.

"It is going to be okay."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hot but not**

Cathi was stuffed. She didn't remember the last time she had eaten so well. She didn't remember the last time she had enjoyed herself so thoroughly. Jesse, Mishka and Iriana were _good_ company. Mishka and Iriana apparently had no idea what else was going on. Iriana probably suspected something, the Healer was too sharp by half, but Cathi and Jesse stayed upbeat and relaxed through dinner. Kori hadn't eaten of course, -hard to do in a warframe- but she was there, a watchful presence. When she spoke, she sounded sad to Cathi, and the others were working to cheer her up. Draco just lurked.

Mishka was singing something softly as she and her mother finished their meal. Cathi looked at her plate and then at Jesse who grinned.

"No rations or half portions here." Jesse said with a smile after she swallowed a bite of her pasta. The noodles were not old earth spaghetti. The sauce wasn't tomato based. It didn't matter. It was _delicious_. Cathi had nearly forgotten what real food tasted like after so long in her warframe. Cathi herself had eaten two plates of it and Jesse was on her _third_.

"You two..." Iriana smiled good naturedly as she finished up her own plate. "I swear, it is a good thing they don't charge us for this."

"Good food." Cathi said with a small contented burp. Jesse grinned and shoveled another mass of pasta into her mouth. "Jesse, we _do_ want the hot tub, right?" Jesse made a face around her chewing but nodded. "Healer? How long?"

"Ah..." Iriana looked thoughtful. "The old truths still cling because they _are_ true. Give it half an hour to start digesting. We will stay with you." There was more to her words than simple courtesy and Cathi fought to keep her face as it was. The Healer knew something. _Suspected_ something.

"It is appreciated, Iriana." Jesse said after she swallowed. "Draco, Kori, can you make sure no one else can hear us?" The bodyguard and the Kubrow looked at each other and then nodded. Draco did something and then nodded again. "Cathi is here to help me with my problem, Iriana."

"There is no 'Cathi' that meets your description in any files I can access." Iriana said suspiciously.

"There won't be." Cathi said evenly. "I report to Interrogator Sun." At that, everyone stopped what they were doing. "Jesse is in danger, but the main threat comes from inside her own subconscious mind. You cannot _find_ the injury to fix it, Healer Iriana." The Tenno Healer looked stricken and Cathi shook her head. "Were you there when Sun arrived, Healer?" Iriana nodded, her mouth set in a grim line. "Did he explain?" Iriana nodded again. "Good. Then we are all on the same page."

" _Who_ did this to her?" Mishka asked, her eyes scared. "Your mom is gonna _flip_ , Jesse!"

"She has." Cathi agreed. "That is one reason I am here. As to _who_...?" She took a deep breath and shook her head. "I cannot say."

"No one has found that Horat liar." Iriana said sternly. "I hope they do soon."

"'Horat' did not actually _lie_ , Iriana." Jesse said slowly and carefully, ignoring Cathi's worried look. "'Horat' did not tell the whole truth and what he/she/whatever did to me _did_ start this, so I bear bit of animosity for that one myself. But we need to know what they will do. Cathi?"

"I can surmise potential plans, Jesse." Cathi warned. "But anything I guess will be just that, _guesses_. They will need to remove you from here." The others all tensed and Cathi shook her head. "They will be gentle and as discrete as they can. They will work to avoid any collateral damage. Renegades they may be, but they are not wanton murderers. They will not engage with non-combatants in the danger zone if they have any choice _whatsoever_. And for what it is worth? I bet they will disengage if non-combatants are threatened. They think they are the 'good guys' so they have rules. They follow those rules."

"Portal or ship?" Draco asked and Cathi thought about that for a moment.

"They have access to the portal nexuses." Cathi said after a moment. "But those can be tracked and they know it. They also know that any successful snatch will _immediately_ garner a response. So whatever they do will be low key, as gentle as they can manage and swift. So probably a ship. A modified Liset could handle it."

"Why take Jesse?" Mishka begged, reaching out to her friend. Jesse gave her hand a squeeze and then held it. "Hasn't she suffered enough?"

"She has." Cathi agreed. "The problem is, they think they are going to be _helping_ her. Easing her pain. Healer?" She looked at Iriana. "How far would you go if you thought a patient would refuse treatment for a mortal ailment and was not _capable_ of understanding the consequences of the refusal?" Iriana grimaced and Cathi nodded. "I am not saying that is what is happening. But they _think_ it is."

"Oh dear." Iriana shook her head. "Me and Mishka? We would be useful as hostages."

"Healer, you know Jesse." Cathi said with a snort. "Is there anything _more_ guaranteed to make her _mad_?" Iriana had to smile as Jesse looked smug "I don't want her mad at _me_ , and I bet _they_ don't either. From what I understand, they want Jesse to join them. Willingly." Jesse looked a bit sick and Cathi nodded. "Over my dead body, Jesse."

"Why cannot we just alert security? Other Tenno?" Iriana asked carefully.

"I am not sure why they pointed you at this colony, Healer. It makes no sense to me." Cathi admitted. "The colony is under martial law. Any deviation from the norm will be noticed, dealt with. If it cannot be handled by them, a response team of Tenno _will_ come. Fast."

"Maybe they want us to feel safe before they strike?" Mishka asked, her face worried.

"Honestly?" Cathi said after a moment. "I think they really wanted Jesse _relaxed_. She has been so stressed, so upset, so hurt..." She shook her head." The thing is, they _want_ to be benevolent. They _want_ to act kindly. They are not terrorists, Mishka. Fanatics, yes. Terrorists, no."

"Thin line there." Mishka said flatly and Cathi nodded. "So why not call for help?"

"Healer. Is Jesse getting any better?" Cathi asked quietly. Iriana stared at Cathi and then bowed her head. "That is your answer, Mishka. If Jesse calls for help, if Tenno descend in droves -which they _will_ if she calls- the renegades will vanish. How long can you keep from using your code, Jesse?"

"Code?" Mishka asked, confused.

"My code reacted to what they did to me before." Jesse admitted. "I hurt myself."

"Jesse, stop." Cathi said firmly as the others looked worried. "They _stole_ you. They _took_ your mind and _dragged_ it away from your body. Of _course_ you were going to try to find a way out! Of _course_ you were. This is on _them_ , not you." Jesse frowned but nodded. "The point is, Mishka, Jesse is okay for now. But eventually, she will _have_ to code. She cannot hold it in forever. And when that happens, if she is not ready for it... If the psychic wound in her subconscious mind is not healed..." Cathi broke off and swallowed.

"Jesse?" Mishka begged fearfully, her eyes wide and glistening. Jesse gave her hand another squeeze.

"The only piece of good news here..." Jesse said quietly. "...is that the ones who want _me_ also want to _help_ me. They can, right?" She asked Cathi who nodded.

"They _can_." Cathi said flatly. "But it will involve... more than them. That is all I can say, Healer." She said as Iriana started to question her further. "They will try to help, but in the end, they are renegades. They cannot be trusted. They have another agenda. A bad one that they need _Jesse's_ help with. Getting Jesse help is one thing and I will work even with them to do so. But that other agenda cannot come to fruition, or we haven't _seen_ bad yet."

"So what do we do?" Iriana asked.

"You, Mishka and Kori have the hardest job." Cathi replied evenly. "You have to act like nothing is wrong. Finish your vacations and go back to work." A chorus of 'like hell!', 'No way!' _and_ an angry growl answered her. She didn't move and eventually, those denials petered out and as all three looked at Jesse and Draco.

"You cannot heal it, Iriana." Jesse said calmly. "Mishka, you are still vulnerable."

"Less than I was." Mishka patted an odd looking thing that clung to her belt and Jesse shook her head.

"Mishka, don't." Jesse warned the other young female Tenno. "You have duties of your own now. You needed to relax, recover and so you shall. You and your mother. Kori..." The armored Kubrow poked her head up and Jesse gave it a pat.

 _If there is battle on a mental plane..._ Cathi was still getting used to a Kubrow that talked, even if she did so oddly. _Then you may need me. I am trained for such._ Jesse looked at Cathi who shook her head.

"That is what Siri thought, Kori." The former Royal Guardswoman said with a frown. "She _was_ a top flight mental specialist and _she_ was subverted." The others went still and Cathi continued. "It wasn't swift, but it was remorseless. With her... subverted, _you_ will be the most in danger I believe. They do not know about you. Not really. If they _do_... they will add you to their list of 'potential recruits'."

 _How many on this list?_ Kori demanded.

"Lots." Cathi replied. "They will start small and work their way up. They started with one Guardswoman and then they took another. Each time they took one, it added to their power. Nikis tore their plans apart, but they will likely follow the same pattern. It _worked_."

"Why did _Nikis_ -?" Iriana started to ask and froze as Cathi turned a sorrowful face her way. "Cathi?"

"Please don't ask me that." Cathi begged. " _Please?_ You do _not_ want to know."

Iriana swallowed hard and nodded. Then again, she knew Nikis well. She was one of the few people he called 'friend' unreservedly. One of the few who could -and _would_ \- talk back to the ancient hard bitten gunfighter to his face and he loved her for it.

"For right now however." Jesse broke the silence that fell. "They do want to help me. Right Cathi?"

"They do." Cathi agreed.

"And...after?" Jesse asked carefully.

"They want you to solve a very complicated code problem." Cathi said quietly. "One that must not be solved."

"I see." Jesse gave herself a shake and looked at the Healer who was shaking her head. "Healer. Please. I need you, Mishka and Kori _out_ of the line of fire. Kori, I need you to protect them. If I...fail. If this doesn't work, then Olim and Quais will be working like madmen. Do not let them work themselves to death. You know that is possible for us." Iriana nodded.

"Always for _others_." Mishka pulled Jesse's hand, squeezing it for all she was worth. "What about _you_? _You_ need to relax too!"

"She is right." Cathi said quietly when Jesse looked like she was going to get stubborn. "You need rest too, Jesse. I stand with you. Now and always. So... enough gloom and doom?" She smiled at Iriana who chuckled a bit ruefully.

"Yeah..."

Cathi was in motion before her brain caught up with her body. She slammed into Jesse and Mishka, throwing both out of their chairs to the deck as a shadowed form appeared nearby, a long thing outstretched in hand, aimed at _Mishka_. The male Tenno wore no warframe, and the long weapon in his hand looked makeshift, but no less deadly. Kori was between him and Iriana, but the target was _Mishka!_ Cathi was too far away to stop him from firing, but she needn't have worried.

The attacker hadn't seen _Draco_. One slice and the assailant was left holding the short and stubby end of what had been a makeshift weapon. Everything stopped as Mishka screamed.

"NO!" All eyes turned to the Bard, but _she_ was staring at _Draco!_

Cathi looked at Draco and paled. The weapon had been disabled by Draco's _second_ strike. Draco's first had taken the would be assassin in the side. Cathi had no doubt that the wound would be lethal. All Draco had to do was twist his wrist a little and at least two major blood vessels would be cut. Impressive skill to strike with such precision while disabling a weapon at the same time. Then again... she _did_ know who Draco _was_. Sun had been clear. She hadn't -quite- believed. _Now_ she _did_.

"Mom!" Mishka snapped, trying to rise, Cathi held her down, shifting little so that she was covering both Jesse -who wisely did not struggle- and Mishka who had no leverage but was trying hard to get up. "Draco! No!"

"Spawn of... evil..." The male Tenno's voice was soft and incredulous as he stared down at the long Nikana blade impaling him. "Seducer! Corrupter!"

"Draco, don't _kill_ him!" Mishka begged. "Please!"

"He would kill you." Draco replied calmly, not even breathing hard. " _And_ your mom."

"You _know_ who my dad is!" Mishka said firmly as she rolled out from under Cathi. Cathi stayed atop Jesse. She did _not_ want Draco angry with _her_. "He has a _right_ to his anger!" She knelt slowly in front of the stricken Tenno. "How are _you_ different from Stalker?" She asked the would be assassin calmly. "I am Tenno. I follow the Code. My mother is my only parent that I acknowledge. But I must _die_. Why?"

"He..." The stricken male tried to pull the blade from his side but stopped as Draco coughed.

"You move, you die." The bodyguard's voice was calm and cool. Utterly devoid of emotion. Terrifying. "Right now the _only_ thing keeping you from bleeding out is the Bard's wish that I not kill you. You came here with murder on your mind. Why?"

"Her...father... killed my mother." The male Tenno said with a growl that bubbled wetly.

"And killing a _girl_ who has never taken a life will bring your mother _back?_ " Jesse demanded. "How is _that_ honorable?"

"Jesse... no." Mishka's voice was odd. Calm. Resigned even. "Draco, can you release him without killing him?" The shrouded bodyguard looked at her and she sighed. "Fighting a fanatic just makes them more fanatic. Killing him solves nothing."

"If you let him go, he will come after you again." Draco wasn't arguing, simply stating fact. "Security is on its way."

"Draco, I am my _mother's_ child." Mishka's tone was odd. Calm, firm, clear, sad, all of these. More. Cathi did not dare to move as she slowly reached out to the bodyguard. " _I have no father_. If I start slaying Tenno or letting them _die_... No." She shook her head. "I will not _**BECOME**_ _**him**_."

This last came out with dreadful force. Iriana stared at her daughter and then slowly nodded, tears in her eyes. Draco looked from mother to daughter. Then he scrutinized the pale Tenno he had skewered.

"Do you _understand_ what she is doing, boy?" Draco asked the would be murderer. "She is better than you. Better than _me_."

"Draco." Mishka said softly. "Let him go."

The bodyguard drew his sword from the impaled Tenno with a sudden yank. The would be assassin fell, only to be caught by Mishka. Draco did not sheathe his swords as Mishka slowly laid the gasping Tenno out straight. No one else dared to _breathe_ as Mishka stared to sing.

'Friends all tried to warn me but I held my head up high  
All the time to warn me but I only passed them by  
They all tried to tell me but I guess I didn't care  
I turned my back and left them standing there

All the burning bridges that are falling after me  
All the lonely feelings and the burning memories  
Everyone I left behind each time I closed the door  
Burning bridges lost forevermore'

Cathi was hardly the only person who was staring as Mishka finished the odd, somewhat sad tune. She was not the only one to _gasp_ as Mishka drew a small knife from her belt and placed it in the fallen Tenno's hand. Then she bared her neck, well within reach. Draco jerked, but froze as a gesture from Jesse.

"I have no father." Mishka said softly. "If my brother need my life, then he may have it."

"I..." The fallen Tenno stammered. "This is a trick! A lie! You lie!"

"No." Mishka said sadly. "Kill me if you must. Leave my mother alone. She is as much a victim of his evil as _you_ are. He tricked her. He tricked _everyone_. You think you know hate? You do _not_. The _only_ sentient being I will kill is _him_." Calm certainty sang in her tone.

Cathi looked at Jesse and both of them looked at Iriana who looked worried. The stricken Tenno stared a Mishka, obviously stunned beyond words.

"Mishka." Draco finally broke the stillness. "Step back."

"Don't kill him." Mishka begged as she rose and stepped away. Draco kicked the knife out of the fallen Tenno's hand. He didn't seem to notice, just stared at Mishka as if he hadn't a clue what had just happened.

Then security bustled in and it was all chaos. Iriana and Kori moved to flank Mishka as the heavily armed response team took charge. Draco's swords had vanished. But Cathi saw Mishka's face. She saw the single tear that fell.

"Is... Mishka... okay?" Cathi asked when the security forces had finally finished their work and left with the would be assassin. Mishka, Iriana and Kori had gone already, hopefully to relax themselves after such stress. Hopefully, they would be safe from whatever was coming.

"I don't know." Jesse admitted. "She has had some hard knocks. She is a good kid, tough, kind. But her dad..." She shook her head. "Her dad has hurt and killed a bunch of people. The survivors see her as a target. Iriana too, but she can defend herself. Mishka is more vulnerable."

"I am sorry." Cathi said with feeling. "She is a nice person."

"That she is." Jesse agreed. "But she and Iriana can handle it. So... hot tub?"

"Yeah." Cathi smiled as Jesse led the way into a large room that had a steaming tub against one wall. "And if we fall asleep?"

"Draco will ward our bodies." Jesse said firmly and the bodyguard did not move from where he stood. "If they try to take me physically, it will _hurt_."

"They may use the argument that they need to move you." Cathi said quietly as Jesse tried the water and nodded. "Asleep in water is not _safe_."

"He will stay with our bodies." This was a command and Draco snarled. "Draco. You cannot help me. Cathi _can_."

"He cannot _trust_ me, Jesse." Cathi retorted as she dipped a toe in the water and hissed. It felt scalding. "Are you _sure_ this is the right temperature?"

"No." Jesse replied without heat. "But Iriana said it has to be hot. Hence the name 'hot tub', huh?"

"There is hot and then there is _hot_." Cathi said sourly as she eased her way in. "Me first." She exhaled in shock as she found a seat underneath her. Her body adapted quickly and it was suddenly... _heavenly_. She moaned in pleasure as Jesse sat herself. The young Cyberlancer gave a matching moan of pleasure.

Cathi had a bare moment to see golden energy flash around her and Jesse. Then her world went black.

* * *

 **Mishka sang 'Burning Bridges' by the Mike Curb Congregation**

watch?v=kgeIINs1TrQ


	14. Chapter 14

**Breaking Points**

She never fully lost consciousness. It was dark and then it was light. Cathi was warm. She felt good. She was sitting in something that was wet and warm. Her body was floating, but her mind... it wasn't working right.

She felt hands on her. She was pulled from the warm and she was cold. It was wrong even when something soft was drying her gently.

"Oh my _god!_ " The voice... did she know the voice? It was familiar. Male. _Scared_. "What did he _do_ to her? Cathi? Cathi, can you hear me?" A hand was shaking her now, urgently. It was too much effort to reply and she felt movement. "Gem!" The voice begged. Another voice answered. Neither male nor female.

"We need to focus on... oh my _god_." The new voice was just as scared. "Siri, _Cathi_ needs you! Give Jesse something to help her sleep."

Jesse.

That name percolated through Cathi's brain. It felt... right. Or not. It wasn't clear. Nothing was. Everything was gray shades of gold.

"Gem, Jesse is _worse_." Another voice. Female. Sad. Cathi didn't like that voice sad. "I don't think... I don't know what I am doing here, Gem." She gasped and a hand touched Cathi's head. "Oh no... _No_..."

"He broke the connection." The male was _crying_. "We can't _touch_ her now! He _broke_ it! I _hate_ him! He _broke_ her!"

"I can fix this but it will take time. A _lot_ of time." The one who was apparently named Siri said slowly. "Jesse needs help _now_ , Gem."

"Damn it." The one called Gem was angry, but not with Cathi. "Okay. Set them both up, pull them both in."

"Gem, Cathi will be _very_ angry." Siri said softly. "We may not be able to help her. We need to focus on healing Jesse."

"I... I know." Gem sounded defeated and sad. "If it comes to it, I will do it." A hand traced Cathi's cheek. "If it must be done, at least it will come from a friend and I will make it as quick and painless as I can."

Hands were moving Cathi again and it was wrong. She struggled weakly.

"Easy, Cathi." The one called Siri said as a hand was moving her hair, cold things were adhering to her scalp and other parts of her body. Uncomfortable things invaded her, her ears, her nostrils, other places. "We will bring you in, try to help you _and_ Jesse at the same time. I think I know what he did. But... ancestors...I didn't think even _he_ could be so cruel." Cathi was trying to get away from the cold things that kept sticking to her and the voice sighed. "Sleep now, Cathi. Stay with us, sister. We will help you."

"I hope..."

Something stung Cathi in the neck and she was falling.

* * *

 **A dreamscape**

Cathi became aware of two things. One, she was on the dreamscape again. She was wearing robes instead of a warframe but had energy restraints on her wrists and ankles. Two? She was not _alone_.

" _DIE, YOU **BITCH**!_ " Cathi was on her feet and rushing Gemina before the other knew she was awake. The energy restraints fell off as her _own_ power surged to her furious call, her robe changing to a Valkyr warframe. _She_ knew how to manipulate this place too. A skana appeared in her hand and she sliced, only to be driven back by the Equinox's Ninkondi as Gemina rose.

"Cathi, calm down." Gemina replied as she defended herself. "I know you are angry..."

"Angry? _ANGRY_?" Cathi screamed louder as she pressed her attack. " _ **YOU**_ MAY BE WILLING TO BE A SLAVE FOR ETERNITY! _**I**_ AM _**NOT**_!" She connected once, twice, her skana art a match for Gemina's Ninkondi art, if just _barely_. Gemina did not attack, she only defended herself. " _Go ahead, bitch! Kill me! You know you want to! I am not your puppet now!_ "

"You are wrong, Cathi." Gemina protested as she backpedaled. "I do not want to kill you. You are my sister!"

" _Am I_?" Cathi demanded as she focused her mind and a Bronco Prime appeared in her hand. Gemina dodged to the side as Cathi fired. She was quick enough that none of the pellets as much as grazed her.

"Yes." Gemina said sadly. "I want to help. I _can_ help, Cathi. Let me help." Gemina froze as Cathi did.

" _Help_...?" Cathi said softly. "Just like you _**helped**_ _last_ time." Gemina evaded another blast from the hand held shotgun. "I REMEMBER NOW, YOU BITCH!"

"We were afraid he would do that." Gemina replied softly, as if in pain. "Make you remember. It... Cathi, we needed you. We need you still."

"YOU DRUGGED ME AND HAD ME VIOLATED WHILE SHE _WATCHED_!" Cathi screamed. "YOU WERE MY SISTER AND YOU BETRAYED ME! TO _HER_!"

"From one point of view... yes." Gemina said sadly. "I am sorry, Cathi. We needed you. You were... resistant."

"So now you do the _same_ to Jesse." Cathi's tone was low and dangerous. " _Over. My. Dead. Body!_ "

She discarded her skana. It vanished before it hit the ground and Gemina backpedaled again as a Glaive Prime appeared in Cathi's hands. The Bronco Prime went to her hip and she held the saw shaped blade ready.

"Cathi, don't be _stupid!_ " Gemina begged. "You cannot beat me here! I do not want to hurt you!"

"Yeah." Cathi snapped. "What good are _dead_ slaves?" Gemina recoiled as Cathi stalked forward, blade held ready. "Come on, you _half person_! What are you waiting for?" Then she dove to the side as a staff sliced through where she had been. Her instinctive block caught the Bo in between two of the blades of her Glaive and a deft twist tore it from the hands of the Oberon warframe who had appeared beside her. She gave the saw in her hand a shake and the Bo fell free to vanish before it hit the ground. "Ah, _that_. And hello you _too_ , Samuel. _Violated_ any kin _today?_ " Her tone was etched with acid.

"I didn't have a choice, Cathi." Samuel said sadly. "You know that. You were not the _only_ one violated that day." A pair of Kronen appeared in his hands and he assumed a ready stance. "Don't make us do this, Cathi."

"Go play with your partners!" Cathi snapped, her focus on both at once. "If you _touch_ me again, kin or no, I _will_ kill you. And if you touch Jesse? I will make it _slow!_ "

"Cathi, stop." Siri appeared nearby, the female Tenno in robes. "Calm down." Her voice was calm, soothing. "You want to calm down now. Easy, girl... Easy."

" _ **Shut up!**_ " Cathi screamed, blowing Siri's mental energy away with her rage. "I WILL _NOT_ LET YOU DO TO _JESSE_ WHAT YOU DID TO _ME_!"

"Cathi, we are not- LOOK OUT!" Siri screamed as Cathi threw the Glaive, but not at _her_. At _Samuel!_ The Oberon dodged and the Equinox did the same as Cathi fired a series of shots from her hand cannon. "Cathi stop!" Siri begged. "We want to _help_! We _need_ _**your**_ help!"

"Go **** yourselves." Was Cathi _triumphant_?

All of the others jerked but then it was too late. Cathi had enough power that she had siphoned clandestinely. The world turned red as she activated her most powerful ability. The Valkyr power Hysteria was frankly _terrifying_ for anyone _facing_ it. Berserk didn't _begin_ to cover it. Faster speed, incredible durability, and every hit drew vitality from the target to sustain the user. It had its downsides of course, but here? In a dreamscape? Ouch. Her Warcry split the air and she as in motion.

"BACK!" Gemina screamed as Cathi threw a Ripline and then flew at her, blood red claws extended to rend and tear. Siri threw mental energy, her robes fading into her warframe, but none of the power affected the furious Valkyr in the _slightest_. Samuel as well threw power, and the radiation bolts might as well have been _spitballs_.

Cathi slammed into the Equinox warframe, her claws flashing. Gemina screamed in pain and then she was fighting for her life as Cathi pressed her attack. Parts of the Equinox went flying. Her Ninkondi were essentially useless against a ball of sheer _rage_. She hit Cathi over and over and all it did was make the Valkyr _angrier_.

Then a roar sounded and Cathi was tossed away from the fallen Equinox. She rolled to her feet and looked at where it came from. The Excalibur held a Boltor Prime and was firing it full auto. His aim was perfect, but... None of them as much as _scratched_ her rage enhanced armor. The bolts hammered Cathi, but she _stood there_ under the onslaught and slowly, ever so slowly raised a hand with her index finger held up, red claws all around it. She wagged her finger from side to side slowly, an age old chiding gesture as she took a step towards the Excalibur through the golden hail. Then another. Then his weapon _stopped firing_.

"What a time to run out of ammunition." Cathi's voice was...wrong. Calm. Cold. _Merciless_. "Eh, Fred?"

"Ah..." Fred swallowed hard as Cathi looked at him. He started reloading. "Cathi... don't..."

"You _all_ hurt me." Cathi said with a snarl that was far more animal than sentient being. "You _all_ _**lied**_ to me. You all violated me. Gave me to her! Laughed while _she_ hurt me! Made me a _monster_!"

"Cathi!" Gemina begged from where she lay. "She _freed_ you!"

" _From_ _**free will**_!" Cathi screamed. "Show yourself, you lousy Orokin! I know you are here! _Show yourself!_ "

Another form appeared out of nowhere. This one was a luminous form made of golden energy. She wore Orokin style robes and her face was sad.

"What is the point of this, Cathi?" The voice was majestic. Calm, serene. So sad. "You know none of this is what I wanted. I only want the best for my children." A wave of her hand and the four warframes stood behind her, pristine. Gemina's wounds vanished as if they had never been.

"Yeah." Cathi said sourly as she relaxed. Her weapons and warframe would do her no good here and she knew it. "Just like you wanted the _best_ for _Eliza_. The best for _**you**_ , not _**her**_." This last was cold and hard. "If your evil had only been focused on me? I could maybe have handled that. But no. You _had_ to pollute _every_ _ **one**_ and _every_ _ **thing**_ around you. It is what you _do_. I will _not_ let you do the same to Jesse!"

"Good and evil are such limited concepts, Cathi. You just do not understand now. We will talk. I can help you understand again." The energy form said quietly. "Come. We will help you. Lie down. I will make it better." Cathi made a rude gesture at the energy form and the luminous woman sighed. "Cathi, don't be difficult."

"Go fuck _yourself_." Cathi replied evenly. "It took you a _month_ to break me before. How _long_ do you have until Jesse self destructs?"

"I know you now, Cathi." The energy form sounded gentle. Kind even. "It won't take that long."

"No?" Cathi was smiling as she pointed her Bronco Prime at her own _head_ and _pulled the trigger_.

* * *

 **Not-Quite-Reality**

"You stupid little..." Siri was cursing nonstop as Cathi came back to consciousness, aware of a splitting headache.

Cathi tried to open her eyes. They wouldn't. She tried to speak. She couldn't. She was lying in something, surrounded by fluid of some kind. It felt warm, but she was wet. She felt things attached to her. In her. Things were on her scalp, tingling, burning. It felt...wrong.

"Siri!" Gemina's voice was scared. "What the _hell_?"

"She caused a _feedback_ _loop_!" Siri snapped. "Idiot child! That could have fried every synapse in her brain!"

"Probably her intention." Gemina sounded tired. "Any change?"

"No." Siri was tired too. "Jesse just _lies_ there, Gem. She won't acknowledge _me_ or _anyone_. She just lies there. She... I can't push too hard. If I hurt her, then we are screwed."

"Okay, Siri." Gemina sounded defeated. "Time for an alternative form of persuasion. Get them ready."

"Gem, no..." Siri sounded horrified now. "If we do that... Jesse won't forgive us. Cathi won't forgive us."

"We can alter their memories, after." Gemina sounded nearly in tears. "I didn't want to do this, Cathi. I know you can hear me. Us. I didn't want to do this. Damn it girl..." Was she crying now?

It took far more effort than it should have, but Cathi managed to get the fingers of her left hand to move in a rude gesture.

"Defiant to the end." Siri was crying too. "I am sorry, Cathi."

That was the only warning. Energy tore into Cathi and she could do nothing but scream as her mind was ripped from her body.

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

"Hello." A voice that Cathi did not know had her jerking. She sat up and stared around wildly. Was she in the dreamscape? She stared down at herself and froze. Her body was composed of golden energy.

"No." Cathi breathed, horrified. "She didn't... No! Jesse!" She screamed as she jumped to her feet.

"It won't help." The voice was male, coming from nearby. Cathi spun to see... She stared at the form who sat under the tree nearby. He too was composed of golden energy. And... She _knew_ him. "She is nothing if not thorough in her plans. Like a spider in her web."

"Emperor..." Cathi knelt slowly. "I am sorry. I failed."

"So did I."The last vestiges of the last Emperor of Orokin nodded to the former guardswoman. "Do I know you? It has been...a long time. She takes a little more each time to keep herself together. Soon, I will fade completely. Be gone. It _cannot_ be soon enough."

"My name was Catherine Gata. I was..." Cathi broke off as the Emperor chuckled.

"Ah, yes. I remember. Little girl, _big_ sword." He grinned and Cathi found herself sharing it. "She got you?" Cathi nodded. "Ah, the memories are fading but I remember. She took a dozen of the Guard. I don't know what I ever saw in her, but Eliza sure did me proud. Running away like she did may have egged _my_ face, but it spiked _her_ plans _good_."

"Eliza rules now." Cathi said softly The Emperor stiffened and Cathi smiled. "She does well."

"I... Thank you, Guardswoman." The Emperor said quietly. "That is...good. She will know what to do and she never shied away from hard choices."

"Where are we?" Cathi asked. "This isn't...the database, is it?" This was nothing like she had been told the energy forms of fallen Tenno and Orokin went.

"No." The Emperor shrugged. "This is her prison for her 'special' projects. I expected to go to the database, have eternity to know how badly I had screwed up. Instead, she pulled me here." He shook his head. "And now you? Did you displease her?"

"I..." Cathi shook her head. "Begging your pardon Emperor, but..."

"Oh. Yeah." The Emperor made a face. "I-" uh..." He jerked upright as energy coalesced around him. Cathi ran to his side and tried to free him, but the energy tossed her back. "No! Guardswoman! Back!"

"What?" Cathi begged. "No!"

"Submit, Cathi and I will spare him." The voice of the evil woman who had hurt her so badly came from nowhere. The Emperor shouted.

"Guardswoman, this is an _**order**!_ Do **_nothing_ ** she says!" He screamed as energy flared over his form.

"It doesn't need to be like this, Cathi." The voice was sad again. "Submit again. You enjoyed it after you did." Cathi did not take her eyes from the screaming Emperor. "Come on, girl. Just let go. You know you want to." Pleasure and arousal wafted through her. She ignored them both.

"No." The Emperor grated out. "You... are Catherine... _Gata!_ _Champion_ of _Orokin_! _You do not serve her_!" Cathi slowly knelt, her eyes meeting the Emperor's. Her sorrow matching his. " _Remember me_! Tell Eliza I _love_ her!"

"I will." She watched as his form was slowly torn apart. His screams lasted far longer than they should have, but then...they faded with the last bits of his energy. "I will. You always were evil. But _that_...? Pity Nikis did not destroy you." Cathis screamed as energy flared around _her_ now.

"Do not speak that name." The voice of the one who wanted to own her again was sharp.

"Why?" Cathi asked when she had the breath. "Scared of Nikis? You _should_ be!" Agony ripped through her again. "Nikis... scares... _everybody_!"

"I will have my revenge." The voice of her tormenter was fierce now. "But for now? I have a better way to gain your compliance. Jesse. Attend us."

Another energy form appeared beside Cathi. A Trinity Prime warframe. Cathi stared and then gasped as the faceplate opened. Jesse was crying.

"Jesse... _No_." Cathi begged. "No..."

"She is still resisting. Girl is as stubborn as you are." The other said with what had to be glee. "Two problems can often cancel each other out."

"Don't you dare!" Cathi snapped. "Don't you _dare_! She is a _Cyberlancer_! Don't you _dare_!"

"You do not command me, girl." The other said with a snort. "Jesse. Take off your warframe."

"This... isn't a dream, Cathi." Jesse managed to grate out as her warframe split and she stepped out of it. Her bodysuit vanished.

"No." Cathi bowed her head. "Jesse. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." Jesse said softly.

"Take my hand." Cathi said softly as the watcher chortled in glee. Jesse did. "This will hurt."

"She made me watch my parents tortured to death. Over and over." Jesse said softly. "Not real, but...still..."

"She is an evil witch." Cathi agreed. "But she doesn't know _everything_."

"Jesse, hold Cathi down so that one of my males can take her." The voice spoke. Jesse jerked and staggered. Cathi held her hand. "Don't make me do the same to you."

Instead of answering, Cathi opened herself up to Jesse. _Every_ facet of her being. _Every_ corner of herself. Every _single_ iota of her power, her drive, her will to win. It _all_ flowed into Jesse who stared at the guardswoman's energy form, stunned as it... _faded_.

" _No!_ " Jesse screamed even as pain started to flare. It came from her head. It came from her chest. But... She spoke and it was not just _her_ voice!

 _ **We deny you your prizes.**_

A female scream of rage ushered both into oblivion.

* * *

 **Not-Quite-Reality again**

"Are you _insane_ , Cathi?" Siri was screaming now. " _Twice_! _Twice_ you nearly short circuited your _brain_! And this time, you tried to take _Jesse_ too?" Cathi made the rude gesture again. "Damn it girl! Enough!"

Without sense of transition, Cathi was kneeling in the dreamscape again. But this time, she was fettered. Large shackles made of incredibly hard material bound her hand and foot in her kneeling posture. Jesse knelt beside her, restrained the same way.

"You refused the _easy_ way." The luminous woman said with a growl of annoyance. "Now we do it that _hard_ way. Siri, prepare them _both_ for the implantation."

"Do I want to know?" Jesse asked Cathi conversationally.

"No." Cathi said softly.

"You don't."


	15. Chapter 15

**Locks**

Cathi struggled but could not break free as she was laid out on a cold, hard slab of metal. Someone was using mechanical shears on her hair and she could see surgical instruments laid out on a tray nearby. She ignored it all, focusing on Jesse who lay nearby on another slab, her head already shaved.

"What is the point of this, Cathi?" Jesse asked, sounding honestly curious. "I mean, it is a dream, right? So it is all symbol and metaphor. So...what is the point?"

"We are trying to help." Siri came into view, now wearing surgical scrubs and a mask. Jesse ignored her.

"They take images you know, images you trust and warp them." Cathi said in the same calm tone that Jesse was using minus the curiosity. "With everything I have heard about you, you have been in the healer's care quite a bit. So... they will twist that. Make _Healers_ the bad and _themselves_ the good."

"I suppose that makes sense." Jesse agreed. "They have blocked my code."

"Jesse." Siri chided her. "Of course we have blocked your code. It will hurt or kill you. Open wide." Jesse ignored her again, still focused on Cathi. Siri sighed and moved to grab a tube device from the tray. "Stubborn girl. All you do is make it hurt _worse_."

"Even if they put tubes down your throat, gag you, tear out your vocal cords or whatever other evil they have planned, we can still talk here, Jesse." Cathi promised her. " _They_ want to be able to communicate, so _we_ can. Just ignore them for now."

"Was that really their owner?" Jesse was still curious.

" _Part_ of her." Cathi said with a shudder that was not at all feigned. "She had to make sure her tools were controlled, so she put bits of herself into each of them."

"And... that is what they are going to do to me now." Jesse mused as Siri did something. Again, she ignored the other Tenno. "Do _you_ have a bit in you?"

"Yes, but Sun mangled it." Cathi said with glee as Siri gave a sob. "Hurt like hell at the time, mind you. But I am free for the moment. They will try to do it again. And to you."

"So... they will be able to control us? Our bodies?" Jesse asked, her tone thoughtful rather than scared. Cathi approved.

"Not in any believable way." Cathi promised. "Do you _really_ think Draco or Iriana would be fooled by a grunting, staggering parody of a Tenno? They can manipulate, send strong suggestions, trick you, but they cannot _directly_ control. Their leash holder _can_ , but she is still fettered for now."

"Cathi, _come on!_ " Siri was getting angry now, but Cathi just ignored her as she focused on Jesse.

"That energy form..." Jesse said softly. "She made me watch. Did she _really_ destroy it?"

"I don't know, Jesse." Cathi admitted. "My brain says we cannot be sure of it like we cannot be sure of _anything_ in this place. My heart says 'yes'. He defied her. He had to go so she drained him beyond the point of recovery. I am surprised she left it this long. She always was a vindictive _bitch_."

"You insult the Empress of Orokin, Cathi." Siri warned. She paused as both Cathi and Jesse burst out laughing. "What?"

"Ah, Siri, you made a _funny_!" Cathi was smiling as cold metal pressed down on her bare scalp. She saw Fred in surgical garb sliding a metal cap of some kind over Jesse's head as well. "That witch is no _Empress_. She never _was_. Only in her _dreams_. And not even _here_."

"She is the last survivor of the Royal Family!" Siri said sternly. "That makes her- What?" She demanded as Jesse and Cathi burst out laughing again.

"Are they _really_ this clueless?" Jesse asked as tubes descended on her. "Or is this fishing for information?"

"A little bit of both." Cathi granted as pain flared in her legs and back. Tubes had bored into her body in places. "They have been out of touch for a long time and-" She gasped as pain flared through her chest, but forced herself past it. Jesse gave a small cry as well. "Jesse?"

"Not pleasant." Jesse agreed.

"We don't _want_ to hurt you!" Siri begged."Stop resisting!"

"Oh, is this supposed to _hurt_?" Jesse asked curiously. "I mean, I had _Grineer_ torture me, alter my mind while I was _conscious_. _That_ hurt. _This_...? This is _unpleasant_. No more." Siri growled something vile and Jesse snickered. "Hey, Cathi?"

"Yes, Jesse?" Cathi asked, curious as machinery approached her head. She laughed as Jesse started to sing loudly and _way_ off key. And _what_ she sang...

What do you do with a drunken sailor?  
What do you do with a drunken sailor?  
What do you do with a drunken sailor?  
Ear-ly in the morning!

Way hay and up she rises!  
Way hay and up she rises!  
Way hay and up she rises!  
Ear-ly in the morning!

After Jesse started the second verse, Cathi joined in. The words were simple, the tune was awful. And she was laughing as she was singing. Jesse was too. After five verses, she was laughing too hard to continue. Jesse continued for another two and then stopped after the chorus, laughing.

"Are you _done_?" Siri demanded. "We want to fix the _hole_ in your mind."

"How many of those kinds of songs do you know?" Cathi asked delightedly, ignoring Siri. "That was awesome!"

"A few." Jesse demurred. "I have been hanging around Mishka and she sings _everywhere_. Not all of them are for polite company, but here? I think they work because this is not polite company."

"Jesse, stop." Siri said with a growl.

"Nine _million_ bottles of beer on the wall..." Jesse sang, again off key. "Nine _million_ bottles of _beer_..." She gave a short scream and then continued to sing. "...take one down, pass it _around_ , eight million, nine hundred thousand, nine hundred and _ninety nine_ bottles of _beer_ on the _wall_!" She continued in the raucous tune. "And _I_ can do this all _night!_ "

"Jesse." Cathi said softly when Jesse did not continue. "I have a request."

"Song or something else?" Jesse asked with a smile in her voice as the machinery clamped around her. Cathi's vision faded as well and sharp pains erupted across her head. Jesse sounded a little weaker when she spoke again. "What?"

"The being I spoke to asked me to give Eliza his love." Cathi said softly. Jesse inhaled. "Now, the slaves and their mistress _fake_ love well. But that is all it is. Fake. _You_ know what real love it."

"I do." Jesse agreed as energy crackled around Cathi. She ignored it. She hoped Jesse could too. "So... what?" Jesse grunted.

"If I do not make it, please tell her." Cathi focused herself carefully, blocking each and every impulse that that machinery sent into her, creating feedback loops when she could, instability when she could. Stopping it cold. "Do _not_ let them win."

"Cathi, what are you _doing_?" Siri's voice was worried now. "Cathi, _don't_." The other snapped as power flared around Cathi in increasingly powerful patterns. "Gem! I _need_ you!"

"I won't let them win. If I make it and you don't, I will tell her." Jesse promised. "Will you do the same for the people I love? If I fall?"

"I will." Cathi promised as power surged around her. "It has been an honor, Cyberlancer."

"The honor is _mine_ , Guardswoman."

" _ **CATHI**_!" Siri and Gemina both screamed as one as Cathi released the power she had been blocking. It slammed into her mind with the subtlety of an out of control spacecraft. She didn't even _try_ to control it or block it or ride it. She just flowed with it. It didn't hurt and she was floating.

* * *

Gentle arms gathered her up. But she was seeping through them. Power flared and it held her in place despite her weak struggles.

"There wasn't any need for that, Cathi." The energy form was crying. "We just wanted you back." It was too much effort to respond, so Cathi didn't bother. "Always so stubborn and now, you have infected Jesse with that. We will help her. Then... we will try to help you. Oh my dear Cathi. Rest now."

She fought the soothing numbness that swept through her but it was no use. She was falling into a pit, but she went into the darkness _singing_.

"Ninety nine bottles of beer on the wall, ninety nine bottles of _beer_..."

* * *

Jesse woke confused. Everything was clear. So why was it all wrong? She was alone in the room. That was wrong too. Everything was wrong. She stared around slowly and catalogued her surroundings as she... had been taught? She couldn't remember who had taught her. Her name was Jesse, she remembered _that_. But the rest was hazy.

The room was small, but comfortable. The bed was large enough that she wasn't cramped, but small enough that she wasn't lost in it either. The sheets and pillow were well made, but... archaic looking. She didn't know why she thought that. Pictures hung on the walls, not holograms, actual pictures. She stared at them. Were they on _paper_? Some were bordered by decorative things. Other just hung. The walls were decorated. And they looked... they were not metal. She wasn't sure what they were made of. This... made no sense.

She had been...singing? Something had hurt and she had been singing. She remembered that.

 _I know you are confused._ The voice was female. Gentle. It was everywhere. _You do not need to be afraid. I am here to help._

"Where am I?" Jesse asked. "This is wrong."

 _You are inside my mind, child._ The voice was gentle, so gentle. _You are hurting and I want to help. I can help. If you let me._

"This is..." Jesse twitched. What had she been going to say? It was hard to think. "No..."

 _Rest now, child. Let me soothe your hurts._ Jesse found herself back on the bed, her body covered by a soft garment of some kind as the light in the room dimmed. Pain grew inside her head, but something eased it and Jesse found herself crying in relief. _Don't cry, Jesse. It is all right. Rest now._

This was all wrong! Jesse didn't know how or why. But it was! Was it her imagination that the gentle voice sighed? The world went away.

* * *

 **Actual reality**

"I do not _understand_." Siri was monitoring both of their 'guests'. "We sequester her memories and they come right _back_. She feels discrepancies _every_ time. That makes no _sense_. How can she _keep_ remembering?"

The Liset was very crowded with four Tenno _and_ two slumbering forms held in purpose made cylinders to keep them secure and healthy.

"I don't know." Gemina said sourly. "Cathi is _still_ singing that _ridiculous_ song. We need the mistress. Not her parts. Her."

"Gem, we have healed Jesse's injury." Siri said slowly. "But if we let her wake, at all... As she is, she will be as angry or _angrier_ than Cathi was." Both of them shuddered. That had _not_ been fun. "We do not know enough about her abilities to counter them. We have no leverage on her."

"Hold on a sec..." Gemina pulled up a set of files on the terminal that she sat in front of and scrutinized them. Jesse's records that they had stolen. "According to the records... The sole surviving kin that she has are her human father and infant human brother." Gemina said softly. "Her father is a Corpus spy. Her brother?" She paused. "Siri... can you... make an believable infant in the dreamscape?"

"Gem, what are you asking me to do?" Siri asked carefully. "I want the mistress back too, but if we alienate Jesse by threatening her _infant brother_...She will _die_ before she helps us. All it will take is for her to open fully to her code there in the dreamscape and poof, she is _gone_ along with _any_ chance we have of finding our mistress. We won't be _able_ to save her."

"Not her brother." Gem said with a smile. "And we will _not_ threaten him. She likes to help people. Let's give her someone to help. Someone to care for." She sighed sadly. "A distraction for the mistress to use to gain access."

"Gem..." Siri said softly. "That is a _bad_ idea. You have not touched her mind. She feels _very_ deeply. If she thinks..." Siri shook her head. "If we _anger_ her..."

"She is not a Warrior, Siri." Gemina said quietly.

" _So?_ " Siri demanded and Gemina stared at her. "Neither is the _mistress_! None of us have a _chance_ against the mistress, Gem. And frankly? What little I saw of Jesse's code was _terrifying_. I don't know _what_ kind of limits she has. If _any_. Angering her further is a _bad_ idea. We _can_ gain her trust but it _will_ take time. Such a deception as you propose will _not_ work in the long term and _will_ turn her away from us. Possibly _violently_." Siri shook her head. "That is my opinion based on what I have seen and sensed. Jesse has honor, but she is not stupid either. We push her too far and it will _hurt_."

"I see." Gemina sighed deeply. "Well, it was just an idea." She banished the screen. "That is why you are the mental specialist and not me. So, just keep her comfortable? Keep trying to ease in?"

"Yeah." Siri scowled. "I know they are hunting us. We disabled every tracker we found, but..." She shook her head. "We need Jesse's help. Her _willing_ help and the only way to get it is to _convince_ her. She has shut and locked all the doors to her mind. We need to ask her for entry. Politely."

"Would she talk to you?" Gemina asked. "She won't talk to me after my deceptions."

"Maybe. It will take time." Siri said with a sigh. "But...eventually. She is a bright kid. And-" She froze as the monitors started flashing. "What the _hell_?"

"What is going on?" Gemina snapped, scrutinizing the readouts on Cathi's capsule. They hadn't changed.

"She just... left the dreamscape." Siri's hands were flying over controls.

"What?" Gemina actually shook. "That is not _possible_!"

"For _us_." Siri gasped as energy flared around Jesse' capsule. "Jesse! No!"

"Put her out!" Gemina called as she worked controls to put Cathi into a deeper sleep.

"Trying!" Siri exclaimed. "Controls are... oh my god... She is still _asleep_! But...she isn't _in_ the dreamscape!"

"That isn't _possible!_ " Gemina exclaimed.

Everything stopped as a form appeared standing between the two capsules. The holographic being was a human woman. She wore a long white robe and a white headdress that covered her face down to her mouth. Both Tenno froze, unsure of what to do. She wasn't armed.

" _One_ piece of advice you get and _only_ one." The woman said in a tone that both calm _and_ furious. "There are some _locks_ that you cannot pick. There are some _doors_ that you cannot open. There are some _gates_ that you cannot breach. There are _more_ of each that you _**should**_ not. Be _wary_ , for you are stepping onto _dying_ ground. This is the _only_ warning you will get." She vanished.

"What the hell was that?" Gemina asked. "Siri?"

"I..." Siri swallowed, shaking her head in pain. "That was a mind. A _powerful_ mind. Definitely female. Touching it was like looking at the _Sun_. She _let_ me have a look, but no more. Whoever she was... She was _powerful_."

" _How_ powerful?" Gemina asked slowly.

"I think she could give the mistress a run for her money." Siri said with a wince that Gemina shared. "She didn't...feel human. Or Tenno. She felt...ambivalent? Sort of. But angry. I couldn't sense why."

"At us?" Gemina asked, confused.

"I don't know." Siri was working controls again. "Ah, this makes no sense! Jesse is still asleep. She is still dreaming. But she is not _in_ the dreamscape! This isn't _possible_!"

"We need to find her and bring her back." Gemina said quietly. Siri looked at her and Gemina nodded. "I know."

"Gemina,..." Siri said carefully. "We do not know _anything_ about Jesse except what is in the records and what little I have managed to pull from her mind when I touch it. Which isn't a lot. The records are incomplete. We both know that."

"What choice do we have, Siri?" Gemina asked reasonably. "Without Jesse, this whole escapade is meaningless."

"All right." Siri laid a slow hand on the surface of the cylinder Jesse slept in. "But only me."

"Siri." Gemina snapped.

"Fred is needed to keep the ECM systems going. If we are detected, and we are _lucky_ we die." Siri said with a snarl. They had taken the ship deep into Grineer controlled space. The stealth systems of the ancient Liset were not in the best of shape and needed constant tweaking. "If we are _not_... Sun catches us." They shared a shudder.

"Take Samuel." Gemina said softly. Siri looked at her and the Equinox shook her head. "You will need him and he is gentle."

"Gem..." Siri said slowly. "If she is dreaming freely, then _anyone_ who goes in is in mortal peril. A randomly dreaming mind is _not_ a safe place. I can _probably_ protect _myself_. But not another."

"She needs help." Samuel's voice preceded the Oberon into the cramped area. "She is angry with both of you. Maybe _I_ can talk to her?" He shrugged. "Maybe." He put his armored hands on the cylinder Jesse lay in.

"Hopefully, her memories from the dreamscape are still sequestered there." Siri said with a groan as she laid her hands on Samuel's. "She may not know you. If she does, _run_."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Samuel said with a grunt. "And if she doesn't?" Gemina just looked at him and he sighed. "I don't... I don't want to, Gemina. She is good kid."

"You won't hurt her, Samuel." Gemina reassured him. "If she doesn't remember you? I bet she will enjoy it."

"I heard what the woman said." Samuel said as Siri started to gather her power. Gemina looked at him. "Fred and I _both_ did. What she said? All that comes to mind is the last translation I saw of Sun Tzu's  The Art of War." Gemina jerked as Samuel slowly lowered his head to lay it against the cylinder. Siri laid her head beside his.

"On dying ground... _fight_."


	16. Chapter 16

**Electric Dreams**

Siri and Samuel materialized in their warframes on an empty plain. As far as could be seen, the ground was gray. Not metal, but not alive either. The sky was a lighter shade of gray. Both carried a full load of weapons and both looked around warily. But the Nyx Prime and the Oberon were _alone_.

"Is this...the way it is supposed to be?" Samuel asked carefully. Siri shook her head and Samuel sighed. "Of course not. That would be too _easy_."

"Most dreaming minds are a jumble of images, pulled from both conscious and unconscious memory. Even Tenno minds are usually cluttered with stuff. _Jesse's_ mind isn't like any other mind I have touched. She is _far_ more organized and she thinks _far_ faster than even most _Tenno_. More computer-like than organic." Siri said cautiously as she unholstered her Burston Prime. "I have no idea _what_ defenses she may have in here, but I _do_ know she _will_ have them. And she can hurt us, maybe _kill_ us here."

"We are trying to help her." Samuel said quietly as he readied his Tigris.

"From _our_ point of view, yes." Siri replied, her focus all around. "From _hers_?" She started off. "Stay close and keep your mind as still as you can."

The Oberon nodded and maintained his position as the Nyx Prime started off across the plain. Nothing happened as they walked but neither relaxed. Something appeared in the distance and both froze in place, but it didn't move. It was fuzzy even to warframe senses. They started forward again, weapons ready. Nothing swooped in to attack, nothing moved at all except for them. Soon, they were close enough.

"What the _hell_?" Samuel asked for both the Tenno as they approached the object that resolved into a white sign on a grey metal pole. On the sign were written words.

'Do not pass 'Go'. Do not collect $200.'

The two Tenno stared at the sign and then at each other. They scrutinized the sign and the pole, but nothing else shone. They looked at each other again.

"I don't have a clue." Siri said after moment. "You?" She asked Samuel.

"No." Samuel shook his head. "Obviously a warning of _some_ kind with 'Do not'. But I have no idea _what_ kind." He slumped a bit. "Keep going?"

"We need to find her, pull her back to the dreamscape." Siri said softly. "She is scared, hurting..." She went still and the world shifted around them.

"Ah..." Samuel swallowed.

"Don't move!" Siri commanded and the Oberon froze.

Suddenly the two warframes were standing in a _very_ large room. All around, space echoed. But both stared as a raised dais of some kind appeared in front of them. Sitting on it were two forms. One was Jesse. The other was speaking.

"...Oh, it was _anything_ but easy, Jesse." The Lotus said with a smile as she worked on something in her lap. Jesse sat, her hand on a form that was lying beside her. The blue and purple garbed woman paused and looked at Siri and Samuel who did not dare to move. "Ah, our guests have arrived."

"Guests?" Samuel murmured to Siri who did not respond.

"Yes, guests." The Lotus replied. "You see... This was predicted. By me and others. Doing what you did angered a _lot_ of people. Not the least, Jesse." She shook her head. "Jesse asked for help. I am giving it." She reached out to take Jesse's hand. Jesse did not react. "Come on, Jesse. I know you are angry. But come back to us."

Jesse coughed, jerked and sputtered a bit. The Lotus held her hand gently.

"I... That must be a heck of story, Lotus." Jesse said with a small, wan smile. "I... would like to hear it all someday. How you kept Eliza from _killing_ you when she discovered who you had been."

"I never lied about it, Jesse." The Lotus said with smile of her own. "They were wary, but by then... _everything_ was chaos. They needed _me_ and I needed _them_. Trust was hard to achieve, but we managed. Eventually."

"Still..." Jesse ignored the warframes. "To wind up where you _did_... to wind up _doing_ what you did..."

"I was always about protecting the Tenno, Jesse." The Lotus said with a shrug. "From the Sentients, from the Orokin. I honestly don't _know_ if I was following the Sequence or if it was too far advanced to stop. Eliza and I have talked and we believe Orokin was doomed either way. They had gone too far, done too much. Once the Infested were loosed, there was no stopping it. Them trying to enslave my children at the celebration only put the final nail in the coffin." Siri and Samuel stiffened, but neither of the others paid them any heed. "I didn't really want what happened to happen, but in the end? It was them or my children. I chose the Tenno and I have not looked back."

"I can only _imagine_ what you have seen." Jesse said sadly, her free hand still on the form by her side. "What you have had to _do_. But... I am thankful." The Lotus smile and gave her hand a squeeze. "Why the name Rebeka though? You said there were others?"

"Because Eliza has a _one track mind_." The Lotus chuckled. "She was so curious, so determined to find out _everything_ about where I came from. Even when she finally ferreted out who I had been... She kept at it. She kept hounding me to pick up the pieces of my past until I did so just to mollify her. What I found was not what I expected. The most recoverable fragments that were discovered came from Rebeka. But..." She slumped a bit. "Rebeka was a good woman. A good Tenno. She did _not_ deserve what was done to her."

"No." Jesse agreed. "No, she didn't. So, why not hate Eliza? She _was_ Orokin."

"She was _different_." The Lotus said with a small frown. "The Royal Guard had never lacked for coordination, I had no contact with them. Our relationship started fresh and they knew _of_ me. But her... I had seen her in some of my children's minds. She was trying. So hard. So many hurts, so much pain and fear. So much betrayal." She shook her head. "I came to love her even before I knew her. She was as much one of my children as the Tenno were even before the children she bore were Infected. I still love her to this day. She desperately wished to become Tenno, but the Elders would not allow it." Jesse looked horrified and the masked woman bowed her head. "She was a daughter of the Emperor. They couldn't."

"I..." Jesse swallowed hard. "I see."

"Jesse." Siri said softly. "We need to take you back."

"I am _talking_ here." Jesse said without looking at Siri. "I will be with you in a _moment_." There was...something in her voice. Something _wrong_.

"Jesse." The Lotus said gently. "Be calm." The Cyberlancer jerked and then relaxed. "Yes, you are angry. Yes, you have cause. But you _cannot_ act out here. You know that."

"She _made_ me watch holos of my parents _tortured_ to _death_ , Lotus." Jesse said flatly. Siri and Samuel both winced, but the Lotus was impassive. "I cannot be calm. Not now." She bowed her head. Was she crying? "Not now." The hand the Lotus was not holding stroked the still form at her side.

"The anger is not just yours, Jesse." The Lotus said quietly. "Some of Cathi's anger is still in you. See it for what it is. Let it pass you by." Her words were a command, but still gentle. Jesse nodded and bowed her head further.

"We want to-" Siri started only to freeze as the Lotus held up an imperious hand in a 'stop' gesture.

"You have done _enough_." The Lotus said with a snap. "Jesse. Oh Jesse. It is not your fault. It was _her_ _**choice**_." Siri and Samuel stared at one another, confused. "We may be able to save her."

"She was so brave. So smart." Jesse _was_ crying now. "She knew. She _knew_ what they would do. She chose... me. Why, Lotus?" She begged through her tears. " _Why_ did she choose _me_? I... I am not worthy of such." Siri inhaled sharply as Samuel took a step forward.

"Jesse." Samuel said quietly. "What is wrong?" He took a step _back_ as Jesse's head rose and her eyes met his Onyx helmet faceplate. Her eyes were _wrong_. He couldn't say how, but Siri hissed from behind him.

"You are here to seduce me." Jesse said flatly. The Lotus stroked her hand and Jesse swallowed. "Get lost."

"That is one reason I was sent." Samuel kept his voice quiet and calm. "You are having a nightmare, Jesse. Cathi is not dead."

"YES SHE IS!" Jesse was on her feet now, an oddly shaped weapon appearing in the hand that the Lotus was not holding. "This is not a dream! Not my dream! You all... So superior! What the _hell_ do you know of _pain_? Of _loss_? Of _horror_? You are slaves! All of you! You wouldn't know free will if it _bit_ you!" The Lotus had risen and was holding Jesse's hand tight. "Well, there it lies." She nodded to the form beside her. " _She_ chose."

"Jesse, I do not understand." Samuel said softly. Then to everyone's amazement, he knelt. "Obviously, you remember. Which means my life is probably forfeit even though I did nothing to you before except talk."

"You want to." Jesse said flatly. "I can... _feel_... your lust." Samuel jerked.

"Jesse." The Lotus said carefully. "You asked my aid. I am giving it. Sit down. Please?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Jesse said in tiny voice as she sat, the Lotus mirroring her, still holding Jesse's hand.

"I am trying to calm Jesse down." The Lotus said quietly. "You think _Cathi_ was upset? You have no idea. Jesse is not a Warrior. Not trained to handle these kinds of feelings. She has been trained -by the best- but that training is _not_ Warrior training. Even Warriors might have difficulty with this. She had been hurt and abused so many times. And now what you have done has pushed her over the edge. Your lives may well be forfeit for coming in here." She warned.

"How do you know that Cathi was upset?" Siri asked slowly. "Neither you nor Jesse was there and..." She inhaled sharply as the form at Jesse's side shifted a little. The face became visible. It was familiar. Cathi's eyes were closed, she was asleep. But... she was _old_. Her face was wrinkled and torn with age and emotion. Pale. What energy she had was fading. She was dying. "What? No!"

"You never noticed." The Lotus said as Jesse bent over Cathi's form, tears falling. "You never _noticed_ what Cathi did in that virtual prison, did you?"

"She created a feedback loop to break herself and Jesse free." Siri had horror writ large in her voice.

"And _how_ did she do that?" The Lotus asked, her tone oddly gentle.

"I... I don't know." Siri admitted. "I was monitoring their physical forms. Watching for tricks. Cathi surprised me. She and Jesse didn't _have_ that kind of power."

"Not alone." The Lotus said softly. "But _together_?" Siri froze and then she started to keen softly. Samuel stared from one to the other, dumbfounded. "Yes, she merged her energies with Jesse's to break free. She knew you scum wouldn't kill Jesse. She knew merging wouldn't, something that she was forbidden. But she could _not_ leave Jesse there to be hurt and violated as _she_ had been. She could _not_. So, she did what she could."

"No..." Siri begged.

"She chose to sacrifice herself rather than fall to your slavery again." The Lotus' voice was quiet, but intense. She was _angry_. "Even knowing that Jesse was not going to physically harmed by what would happen, she could _not_ stand by and _watch_ it. She could not let it happen, _knowing_ that your mistress would make _Jesse_ participate against her will."

"Siri?" Samuel asked, fear rising.

"Cathi has killed herself." Siri said weakly. Samuel jerked and then slowly, ever so slowly, bowed down until he was in a full formal bow. "No, sister. There was no need!"

"No _need_?" Jesse grated out past clenched teeth. The Lotus stroked her hand and she relaxed. " _No need?_ " Jesse was shaking in rage now. "I... Lotus, help!" She begged.

"I will." The Lotus promised. She pulled Jesse close, dark blue energy circling the shuddering Cyberlancer. The energy soothed Jesse and she relaxed in the Lotus' embrace. "Easy, Jesse. Easy."

"I am scared, Lotus." Jesse said weakly. "So scared. I know what I can do... I... I don't _want_ to."

"Jesse."The Lotus said sadly. "Do not grieve. Rejoice. She _chose_. They _made_ her a monster. She had been one for long time. But now? She can die free. I doubt she has any regrets."

"I _do_. I didn't trust her, Lotus." Jesse said sadly. "Not until that place. Not until what she did there. It could have all been a trick, all along. It wasn't. I didn't believe her. Not entirely. Not until I felt her inside my... my soul. Felt what she did. All of it. And now...? It is too late."

"We do not _know_ that, Jesse." The Lotus' voice was stern now. "This is bad, yes. But we may be able to do something." Jesse looked at the masked woman, her eyes streaming. "I don't know, Jesse. But we will try. She deserves _that_ at the very least."

"Yes." Jesse's voice was calmer now. "Yes, she does. Thank you, Lotus." The Lotus hugged her again and released her. Jesse sat back beside Cathi's still form, her hand touching the still Guardswoman.

"This is a dream." Siri said softly. "A nightmare. She can't be dying. She isn't."

The Lotus looked at Jesse who spoke without looking at the two warframes.

"Tell me something, Siri." Jesse said quietly. "What is the difference between what is real and what is not?" Siri shook her head slightly. Jesse did not move. "'Real' is in our perceptions. What is real to _me_ will not be real to _you_. I _burn_ to strike you down, each and every one of you. To make it hurt for _millennia_. I can do it. I know how. Some of that anger is mine. Some of it is Cathi's. I can only hope that her energy is recoverable. She did mean well even with you setting her up like that."

"What?" Samuel asked, even more confused.

"You inserted a piece of your mistress' consciousness into mine." Jesse said softly. "And one into _Cathi's_. I was resistant. Sun's manipulations kept it from taking control of her. You couldn't even make a dream world for her like you did me. But you planned to use her to gain my trust, didn't you? Force her to betray me at a later date? That is what she thought you would do. She warned me about that when we merged."

"We want to help." Siri said softly.

"You did." Jesse admitted and Siri perked up. "The psychic wound has been healed. Of course, it was healed by you shoving a piece of your mistress into my head, but hey... no harm, no foul, right?" Space itself might have fled from her tone. The Lotus gave her hand another squeeze and Jesse visibly forced herself to relax. "I hate you. I hate all of you. But... I am held to higher standard. As evil and vicious as you have been to me, you are not really to blame. Your _mistress_ is."

"Jesse, she can help you." Siri pleaded, then she screamed as energy wrapped around her, dragging her into the air. Samuel stiffened, but nothing happened to him and he stared as Jeese raised her hand, energy flaring from it.

"Jesse." The Lotus said softly. "Not yet." There was no command in her words, just entreaty. Jesse looked at her and then dropped her hand. Siri fell to land on the floor, gasping in pain.

"Lotus, I am losing control." Jesse said sadly. "Too much. Too fast. I cannot be sure of anything now."

"Be sure that despite their machinations, Jesse, there are _many_ who love you." The Lotus said gently. "Who will truly help you. And not for reward, or favors or whatever. But because they love you." Even through her mask, it was clear that she was glaring at Siri. "And _that_ is no lie."

"You don't understand." Siri gasped. "You say we don't love. That we do not know love? _You_ do not understand." She was crying as she lay there, her form quivering. " _Cathi_ _ **is**_ _my sister in every way that matters! I_ _ **do**_ _love her!_ " The Lotus looked at her and then at Jesse.

"Prove it." The Lotus said as she rose, picking Jesse up easily and carrying her away from where Cathi lay still.

"I will." Siri took a deep breath and then crawled to where Cathi lay. She lay her hands on the still Tenno's chest and focused herself. Whatever she sensed made her gasp. "You idiot girl... I am sorry, Cathi. So sorry. I can't stop this. I can slow it. Maybe... maybe one of the Guardians of the Dead can help her?"

"They won't help her." The Lotus said as Jesse lay quiet in her arms. "They are far more likely to kill her after what you did to Nikis."

"Then she is lost." Siri bowed her head. "I... know not how to heal this. The mistress could. I cannot." She slumped in place next to Cathi. "I am sorry."

Jesse patted the Lotus' arm and the masked woman set her down. The Cyberlancer looked at Cathi and then at the Lotus who frowned, thoughtful.

"'No greater love', Lotus." Jesse said quietly. "I will sponsor."

"And if I _don't_ , you will throw a tantrum." The Lotus said sourly. Jesse smiled faintly, but the rest of her face was fixed. "Geez, Jesse. _Always_ the hard way?" She complained.

"Always." Jesse said with a slightly less rigid smile.

"Okay." The Lotus clapped her hands.

Siri froze as she was suddenly kneeling beside Samuel. Two warframes appeared beside them. _A black Nekros and a white_ _Loki Prime_. Sun drew his staff, but held it in a guard position, not to strike. Nikis' hands were on his pistols. But he did not draw them. Siri's weapons and Samuel's vanished as _other_ forms appeared around the room. Warframes. _Dozens_ of them. A shadowed form moved to stand beside Jesse and the Cyberlancer smiled at Draco. Then she turned and bowed formally. All of the assembled warframes bowed formally to a form that had appeared on a chair -no a _throne!_ \- behind the Cyberlancer. Eliza nodded to the side and Siri felt her world start to flip flop as a Tenno Elder in full robes appeared beside Jesse. Her face was horrifically scarred.

"This tribunal is called to order." Elder Raven said calmly.


	17. Chapter 17

**Opposition**

"Tribunal?" Siri asked, not daring to move.

"You _will_ have a chance to do what you wish, Former Guardswoman Siri." Elder Raven said with a frown. "Until then, please be silent."

"Point of order." Eliza said quietly and all eyes turned to her. "Siri and her fellows were cast out. She is not affiliated with the Royal Guard in _any_ way. She was convicted and sentenced to death for her crimes against Orokin and the Tenno along with her fellows. They escaped before their sentences could be carried out."

"Noted." Elder Raven said with a nod to the Empress who resumed her pose of watchfulness. She raised her voice. "Tenno Jesse has asked for a formal tribunal into the future of the Tenno known as Cathi. Just so everyone is up to speed, Cathi was also one of the renegades who fled the Guard." Samuel bristled, but subsided when Siri hissed at him. "Her actions prior to that are damning. Her actions _here_ are what we must think on."

"This cannot be real." Samuel said aloud. Siri hissed at him and he shrugged. "It cannot be."

"The concept of 'real' is all about perception." Raven said with a shake of her head. "In this case, does it matter if we are real or not? You are here as a witness, no more. Step out of line and you will pray for death."

"What is the purpose of this?" Siri asked slowly.

"Be silent." Sun snapped from the side, his staff coming up. Siri went still.

Raven nodded to him as he returned his staff to a guard position. Jesse looked at the Lotus, her face entreating. The Lotus nodded.

"Elder? The Tenno formerly known as Catherine Gata is sorely hurt." The Lotus said quietly. "The being sponsoring her wishes her tended if possible."

"This tribunal may not decide in her favor." Raven's face was solemn as she looked at Jesse who nodded. "She _is_ guilty of horrific crimes. She has not denied this." Jesse bowed her head and the Lotus nodded. Raven frowned but then nodded as well. "That said, Grandmaster Nikis?"

"It goes against the grain, Elder." Nikis said quietly. "But if Jesse wishes..." Jesse nodded, head still bowed. Nikis glared at the two kneeling renegades. "Don't even _think_ about it." The Nekros strode to where Cathi's still form lay and bent to one knee beside her. A low whistle escaped him and then orange energy poured from his hand to encompass her. The slumbering Tenno jerked awake with soft scream. Her face softened a little, just a little, became younger looking. Her energy strengthened.

"Jesse!" Cathi's voice was hoarse and scratchy. "What the _hell_ are you doing? Let me _go_!"

"I am saving your life as you saved mine." Jesse said softly. She stopped talking as the Lotus squeezed her hand.

"They wouldn't have _killed_ you!" Cathi protested as she stared up at Nikis who gave a grunt and returned to his place beside Samuel and Siri. "I was _ready_ , damn it!"

"Sponsored Tenno will be silent." Raven said firmly and Cathi froze, her eyes tracking around the hall before returning to Raven. "You will have your chance to speak." Cathi raised a trembling hand and Raven nodded. "You have a question?" Cathi nodded. "Speak."

"I know not this protocol." Cathi's voice held ancient timbres now. "I beg the tribunal not to place me with _them_." She glanced at Siri and Samuel who both winced.

"Can you stand?" Raven asked. Cathi rose to her feet gingerly and nodded. "Stand with Jesse. You have earned that right."

"I _wish_ I had earned the right to turn her over my _knee_." Cathi said as she staggered to where Jesse stood. A soft chuckle went around the room. Jesse smiled a bit sadly and then focused on Raven who nodded.

"How do you wish to be addressed?" Raven asked when Cathi stood beside Jesse. "Catherine Gata or Cathi?" Cathi blew out a deep breath but nodded.

"Cathi, Elder." The standing Tenno said with a frown. "Catherine Gata is dead. They killed her." Siri gave a sob but no one paid her any mind.

"Very well, then. Tenno Cathi. Your actions since your time with Grandmaster Sun have been admirable, noble and selfless." Raven said calmly. "You stood with Jesse in the heart of darkness. Sun is persuasive, I will give you that. But you threw your life away for Jesse. Why?"

"It is not that simple, Elder." Cathi said after a moment. "Even now, part of me still feels affection for the ones who kneel there." She nodded to Siri and Samuel. "Part of me still feels love for the one who enslaved me. Even though I know it was a lie. _Is_ a lie."

"No it is _not_!" Samuel jerked to his feet, only to be slammed to the floor by a strike from Sun's staff. "Cathi! No! We _do_ love you!" Cathi ignored him and waited for Raven to nod to her again. Samuel forced himself back to his knees, muttering _very_ softly.

"Love and hate are two sides of the same emotional coin, Elder Raven." Cathi said quietly. "I hate them for what they did to me. But to answer your question, Jesse did not deserve what they were going to do to her. I could not let them abuse her as they did me." She took a shaky breath. "They broke me. They made me someone new. Someone evil. Grandmaster Sun freed me from the controls, but even _he_ cannot free me from the memories. From the horror I helped come to pass. Not and leave me aware enough to function. Part of me wishes he had done so, but mercy is not his way."

"Tenno Jesse has asked to sponsor your rehabilitation." Raven said when she was sure Cathi had finished. Cathi shook her head and Raven shook _hers_. "She is hurting, Tenno Cathi. We want to help her. And you? You have earned a review of status at the _very_ least."

"Elder..." Cathi said sadly. "I don't know my own mind. Grandmaster Sun says he disabled the controls and I believe him. But the physical pulls are still there. The one called Samuel is pulling me even now." The glare she leveled on Samuel should have rendered him to ash. "I doubt he realizes it, but I _do_ and I bet every female Tenno here feels it."

Raven looked at Samuel and then at the others. As she did, each female Tenno nodded.

"What?" Samuel asked, confused and more than a bit scared.

"Tenno Cathi?" Raven asked and Cathi nodded. "Will you explain?"

"I will. Traitor Samuel. _You_ were remade to seduce female Tenno." Cathi said softly. "Just as _I_ was remade to seduce _males_. Sun made it so I can control the feelings, but I cannot _stop_ them. You must put me _down_ , Elder!" She begged. "I cannot _stop_ it." Jesse inhaled sharply, but the Lotus gave her hand a squeeze and she subsided, her face a mask. "That is why you are attracted to me, Jesse! Please!"

"I am not." Jesse said softly and Cathi froze.

"What?" Cathi said into the sudden stillness. "I... I don't understand."

"I am not attracted to you, Cathi." Jesse said with a tiny smile that faded. "You merged with me. Did you sense arousal?" Cathi stared at her and then her face turned thoughtful. "Be at ease, sister. You did not coerce me that way."

"That is good." Cathi relaxed a little and nodded to Raven. "I apologize for the outburst, Elder. I was frightened for Jesse."

"As are we all." Raven said with a nod. "But this is not about Jesse. This is about _you_. 'Tenno serve, Tenno do not rule.' This is our first and most important command in the Code passed down to us from the First Tenno." Cathi bowed her head with all of the other Tenno. Siri and Samuel did _not_ bow. "What happened to Catherine Gata, Tenno Cathi?"

"After the final victory in the melee..." Cathi swallowed hard. "She... I..."

"Take your time, Tenno Cathi." Raven said in a kind voice. "We are outside of time currently. Take what time you need." Siri jerked and Nikis glared at her until she subsided. Cathi bowed her head as Raven spoke. "Beware, Renegade Siri. Nikis is already angry with you for what you did to Elder Mavri. Do _not_ push him. Rules and regulations hold little sway over the _Grandmaster_ of the _Dead_." Siri did not move and Raven nodded to Cathi. "What happened?"

"I was ecstatic." Cathi said in a soft voice. "To be victor _three years_ running had never been done. I was tired, the Veritux is not designed to be wielded in gravity after all." She smiled in rueful memory. "I was... I can make no excuse for myself except that I was happy. So happy. I had brought my ancestors honor and it was good." She slumped a bit. "Gemina Horati came to me in my quarters. She offered me what she called a 'celebratory toast'. I should have been wary, but I was not. I drank and... the memories get hazy. Please do not make me recount them, Elder." She begged. Jesse reached out her free hand and pulled Cathi close, holding her as the older Tenno shuddered.

"I am sorry, Cathi." Raven said sadly. "We need to know."

Cathi nodded jerkily and started to speak.

* * *

 **An hour later, virtual time**

Cathi was hardly the only person crying. Jesse was fighting tears herself as Cathi wound down. The renegades hadn't moved or spoken as Cathi had recounted her tale of horror.

"...there was a flash and the next thing I knew, I was in her lap." Cathi's voice was hoarse as Jesse held her. "Everything made sense. Everything. She told me I had purpose. That she had a plan. I believed. _Ancestors help me, I believed!_ " Cathi gave herself a shake and brushed her tears away. "I _let_ her change me! I _let_ her do all the rest. I helped her corrupt others. Gladly. I felt... right. It felt... good. Not until Grandmaster Sun freed me did I realize _exactly_ how far I had fallen. What I had done. How many people who had trusted me I had hurt." She patted Jesse's arm and stepped away from the girl despite Jesse's frantic grab. "You cannot save me, Jesse. I am lost."

"No, Tenno Cathi." Raven said with a sigh. "You are _found_."

"What?" Cathi demanded. "I am evil! I am _fallen_! I am a horrid betrayer! Kill me!"

"No." Raven replied evenly. "You _will_ need help. Physical, emotional, _and_ spiritual help. But the blame lies with the one who tormented you for so long. Who turned you into what you became. Not with you."

Cathi spun to Nikis and snarled at him. "You hate me, Grandmaster! Shoot me!" Nikis shook his head and Cathi nearly screamed at him. " _Why not?_ "

"Because then she wins." The ancient Nekros said flatly. "You _want_ to let her win?" His voice was almost kind. Almost. Cathi gave a sob and Siri jerked from where she had knelt the whole time. Nikis looked at her and she froze again, but then he shook his head. "They are gonna do it now."

"We are done. Tenno Cathi will be remanded into care and aided until she passes inspection by all interested parties. Welcome back, sister." Raven turned to the throne and nodded. Eliza nodded back and vanished, throne and all. The other Tenno started disappearing. Sun and Nikis did not move. Neither did Draco from right behind Jesse and Cathi. But suddenly, those three and the Lotus were the only ones in the room except for Jesse and Cathi. And the renegades.

"What?" Cathi pleaded, staring at Jesse and the Lotus. The masked woman responded.

"No one wanted to give you the chance, Cathi." The blue and purple garbed woman said with a small, sad smile. "Tenno are just as judgmental as humans at times. Of course, you _earned_ their ire. Jesse asked us to give you the chance to earn your redemption." Cathi's eyes went huge and she stared at Jesse who nodded.

"You will only get _one_ chance, Cathi." Jesse would not meet Cathi's eyes. "But you threw your life away for me. I owed you for that."

" _Jesse..._ " Cathi was crying as Sun and Nikis stepped to her side. They took hold of her and vanished. The Lotus smiled at Jesse and vanished as well. Draco looked at the two renegades and slowly raised a hand and drew it flat across his throat. He patted Jesse's shoulder and then _he_ was gone. Neither Siri nor Samuel moved as their weapons reappeared on their warframes. Jesse slowly stretched, arching herself carefully.

"Okay." The young Cyberlancer said mildly, her head bowed. "It has been forty seven seconds in the real world and my business is done. Feel free to try now." A pair of golden Ninkondi appeared in her hands, held in a ready stance.

"Jesse, we are here to help." Samuel said slowly. Siri did not move.

"No." Jesse rasied her head and both of the others recoiled from the look in her eyes.. "You are here to take me _back_ to your dreamscape to be _seduced_ and _brainwashed_ into service to your bitch mistress." She paused. "Oops, I think I might not have given Cathi back everything. Oh well." Her grin was feral.

"What did you do?" Siri asked, her tone speculative. "This... wasn't real."

"It was real _enough_." Jesse retorted evenly. "I wanted to make sure that _some_ piece of Cathi survives what is about to happen." Siri stiffened, but Jesse didn't move. "You scum have no clue. She _was_ a good Tenno and _now_ she has the chance to be one again. I guess... all of you were once. Now?" She spat. " _She_ can be saved. You _can't_."

"Jesse..." Samuel worked to keep his voice calm. "You are not a Warrior."

"So?" Jesse asked conversationally as her Ninkondi spun. Her kata was perfect. "Why would that stop you?"

"We don't want to hurt you." Siri said softly, slowly rising to her feet. She froze as Jesse laughed. It was _not_ a nice laugh. Indeed, the _only_ proper word for it was _'maniacal'_.

" _I_ am not the one who is about to get _hurt_." Jesse's voice was a terrible thing. Both renegades froze solid as a _warframe_ appeared around _Jesse_. It was a Trinity with a Meridian helmet. Not a Prime. Her Ninkondi went to her back. A four barreled shotgun simply _appeared_ in her hands, the Vaykor Hek whining as it chambered rounds. A pistol appeared on her hip, a Sicarus Prime. She stretched again, but her aim didn't waver. " _My_ mind. _My_ rules. Now... _where_ were we? Hmmm..? Oh yes." She mused as Siri and Samuel looked at each other. " _You_ want me to be a willing slave for your mistress' appetites as _you_ are. I think I am going to quote _Cathi_." Her voice hardened.

"Go _fuck_ yourselves."

Before either of the others could reply, she opened fire.

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

"Holy crap."

Nikis, Sun _and_ Draco all said the exact same thing as they watched Jesse charge the two renegades. They could watch, but no more. This view was one way. That was _good_ considering the sheer amount of _stuff_ being thrown at the two renegades from the depths of Jesse's _furious_ mind. Energy, projectiles, grenades, traps, spikes of dark matter, in once case a _teddy bear_? When _that_ hit Siri's blocking Skana, the small stuffed animal _exploded_ with the force of an Ogris rocket, throwing the Nyx to the side as the Oberon dashed forward to meet Jesse's charge. His Bo staff met her Ninkondi in arcs of power, both seeming equally matched in the deepest recesses of Jesse's mind.

"No!" Cathi screamed as the Lotus held her tight. "Jesse! No! She cannot win!" She was slowly being wrapped in energy, energy that was solidifying around her. The Lotus held her gently, but firmly and she was going nowhere.

"There are many ways to win, Cathi." The Lotus held her. "Rest now. We will try to recover the rest of your energy, separate you from the one who held your reins. For now? Your part in this is done. But your _struggles_ have only begun."

"No... No, no, no..." Cathi was begging as she lost consciousness. The Lotus held her as the energy solidified into a metal pod. Her face slowly lost its fearful cast as she sank into slumber. The Lotus patted the pod and then moved to join the three male Tenno watching the battle.

"Ow!" Nikis actually gasped as a spike from Jesse's mind arced up behind Samuel and impaled him in a _very_ painful place for a guy. He pulled himself off in time to avoid the three more that flew up at him. But that maneuver left him in Jesse's reach. Ouch. "Like mother, like daughter. Don't piss her off."

"Don't need to tell _me_ that." Draco agreed, wincing as Jesse's Ninkondi connected multiple times to the Oberon, her final strike of the kata sending him flying. "Soon now."

Jesse jerked to face the Nyx Prime, just a hair too late. Mental energy flew from Siri to slam into Jesse. The Cyberlancer's shields held for a moment, but she wasn't a Warrior. Her shields were not up to withstanding such an attack for long. Then everyone hissed as a beam of energy connected Jesse to Siri and the Nyx recoiled in apparent pain.

"Link. _Good_ _girl_." Nikis growled in hungry approval as Siri fled, Jesse's power holding her. The Cyberlancer pursued, her Ninkondi flashing.

"She only managed one binding and she can't keep it up." Draco said softly. The others shook their heads in unison. "She doesn't have the gear or the stamina. She is not a Warrior but she is a credit to her teachers."

"Even Gemina taught Jesse well." Sun replied. The other looked at him and Sun shrugged. "I hate Gemina too and would gladly see her dead. We _all_ have reason to feel that way, but Gemina _is_ good with her chosen melee weapon."

All of the watchers sighed as Jesse was struck from behind by energy from Samuel. She jerked and her Link vanished. Siri redoubled her attack and Jesse fell back, her guard up. But she was visibly weakening now.

None of the others spoke as Samuel and Siri stepped close, melee weapons flashing to beat the young Cyberlancer's defenses down. Jesse missed a block and then another. Her Ninkondi went flying and she struck a guard stance with fists. The other two gave her no chance, lashing her with staff and sword from outside her reach. She dodged as best she could, but it was a foregone conclusion.

"I...really hope Janet never sees this." The Lotus said quietly as Jesse fell to lie still. Siri and Samuel both approached cautiously, but Jesse was out. Her warframe and weapons vanished and she lay still in a bloody heap.

"Janet knows." Nikis said softly as the scene faded to black. "Jesse hurt them both _bad_. _Good_ _girl_." He bowed his head. "I still can't believe you and she _planned_ this." He accused Sun.

"Not all of it. Most of it. She had a concise and coherent plan." Sun replied without heat. "What was I going to say? We need this finished."

"She _is_ the best chance we have to end this threat." The Lotus said softly turning to scrutinize Cathi where she lay. "I will be ready."

" _We_ will be ready." Sun replied calmly. Draco and Nikis nodded.

"When Jesse calls the thunder, we _will_ rain hell."


	18. Chapter 18

**Perchance to** _ **Nightmare**_

"What the _hell_?" Gemina gasped as Siri and Samuel both recoiled away from the pod Jesse lay in.

"I don't know." Siri said weakly as she sat back. Samuel rose and stalked back up the ramp to the control area without word. Gemina looked at where he had been and then at Siri who shook her head. "I don't know. We entered Jesse's mind as planned. But... She was alone. Or... I _think_ she was. She was... angry. I need to check Cathi. Jesse is back in the dreamscape and... she is restrained. Do _not_ let her loose. She _will_ kill herself if we let her."

"What happened? Are you all right?" Gemina asked, concerned.

"No." Siri slumped in place. "Jesse... proved difficult. She made an odd illusion. I have no idea _why_. There were a bunch of copies of people we know. Then they all vanished and she fought us. We won, but... she fought hard. Gem... I need to check Cathi." She rose and staggered to Cathi's cylinder, scrutinizing it. "Everything looks right."

"What are you looking for?" Gemina asked.

"Cathi was there in Jesse's mind, Gem." The Nyx said with a sigh. "I don't know how or why, but Cathi was there. I felt her. Jesse said that they merged minds to free themselves from the mistress' grasp."

"They _what_?" Gemina demanded, horrified. "What did that do to Cathi?"

"Jesse said she was dying, but it has to be some kind of trick." Siri sat back and gave herself a shake. "I am no healer, but all the readings are in the green. Her mind is here. So..." She shook her head. "We are ready to begin with Jesse. Go easy, Gem. She is upset."

"I know." Gemina said sadly. "She fought hard?"

"If she had been a warrior, _neither_ of us would have _survived_." Siri replied. Gemina stared at her and Siri shrugged. "Makes me glad we decided on _her_ instead of either of the others. Her code is disabled. For now." She slumped a bit and then knelt into seiza. "I need to rest. That was very odd and very painful. Go easy, Gem."

"We need her." Gemina said softly as she moved to kneel by Jesse's prison.

"We need her alive and sane." Siri retorted as Gemina placed her hands on the metal surface. The Equinox turned to stare at the Nyx, but Siri was already meditating.

"What the hell did you do, girl" Gemina asked nobody. Of course there was no answer. She slid into the dreamscape and paused. Jesse wasn't alone. Indeed, she wasn't _visible_. But she _was_ restrained.

"Ah, Jesse... There was no need for _that_." The seated luminous woman was stroking a fleshy pod beside her gently. "Easy, Jesse. Be easy. Hello Gemina."

"Mistress." Gemina bowed with a smile. "What happened?"

"I am not entirely sure." The remnant of the woman who had begun all of this said sadly. "Siri and Samuel's memories do not make a lot of sense. Jesse's mind was ordered, but... It did not make a lot of sense. Dreams rarely do, but _that_ made less sense than any I have seen."

"How so?" Gemina sat beside her mistress. "May I?" She asked. The mistress smiled and Gemina reached out a slow hand to touch the pod. She paused on feeling what she did. "Ow. She _is_ angry."

"I am calming her, but it will take some time. This _is_ gentle, relaxing. She _will_ relax eventually." The mistress replied. "We must not stress her more."

"She will lash out." Gemina agreed. "So, gentle it is. Any idea how long? We are en route to the facility now."

"Hard to say." The mistress was sad. "She is exhausted, poor thing. She hurt Samuel and Siri. Gemina... she was telling the truth about Cathi. What we have is less than half of Cathi's energy. We can shelter it, hold it, but... It is too little to rebuild."

"Cathi is dying?" Gemina felt horror rise. The mistress nodded. "I...no." The mistress reached out a hand that Gemina took. Calm wafted over the Equinox and Gemina sighed sadly. "So Jesse takes Cathi's place?"

"Cathi will be missed." The luminous woman said gently. "We will not forget her. But yes. The alterations will not be as extensive. Jesse is not fully grown yet and has not worn a warframe anywhere except in her dreams."

"So... We need facilities to alter her." Gemina said with a sigh. "We cannot do that here. We do not have the resources on this ship."

"Once you free me, you will." The mistress said with a smile. "We can start the preliminaries now. Are you ready?"

"Siri said not to release Jesse, mistress." Gemina said slowly. The luminous woman looked at her. "I am not sure why."

"Siri is a worrier, but she is _rarely_ wrong about mental things." The energy form frowned.

"You are right." Both of them went still as _Jesse_ appeared in front of them. The pod... deflated. Her face was calm, but her eyes... Her eyes were _wrong_.

"Jesse." Gemina swallowed hard as the luminous woman rose. "Girl, don't do anything rash."

"Oh, I am not going to kill myself, Gemina Horati." A sly smile crept across Jesse's face. "I will help you people." Her tone was in direct contrast to her words. Mocking. "I will do what you wish. _All_ of what you wish."

"You absorbed some of Cathi's ability to control the dreamscape." The energy woman said with a frown. "This is... not a good idea girl."

"No?" Jesse asked, to all appearance innocently. _Except_ for her _eyes_. "And angering every _single_ Tenno who is alive and aware now _was_ a good idea?" She sounded honestly curious.

"The Tenno need direction, Jesse-" Gemina broke off as Jesse flipped a finger and raw power slammed into her. She rode it, not moving, but the _sheer power_...

"You really should have heeded the warnings. We both tried, but you _have_ to be stupid." Jesse said quietly, not taking her eyes from the energy form. "If you _had_ heeded them, this wouldn't hurt so much. But now? Now _I_ can have some _fun_."

"Jesse!" The energy form said sharply. "Don't!"

"Go ahead and stop me!" Jesse snapped. " _If you_ **can** _!_ "

That was the _only_ warning they had before the world fell away.

* * *

 _One, two. Jesse's coming for you._

Gemina was in a ready stance as she became aware of her surroundings. She stood in a tiny room. She wore no warframe and had no weapons.

"What the _hell?_ " Gemina demanded as she scrutinized the room. It was a cell. The walls, floor and ceiling were painted in Grineer colors. She focused her mind, trying to summon her warframe, but nothing happened. "Nice, Jesse, but this isn't real."

 _No?_ The word came from nowhere. Jesse was darkly _amused_. _Then I guess this won't_ **hurt** _, will it?_

The door of the cell slammed open and two hulking Grineer stormed in. Gemina tried to fight, but her muscles were not working right. Or, she was far weaker than she should be.

"Stupid base." One of the Grineer slapped Gemina across the head and she could not resist as they carried her from the cell. The trip wasn't long. In moments, she was lying on a table. Restraints clamped into place and she could do nothing but writhe as brutal looking machinery started to close in.

"Jesse!" Gemina said sharply. "This is not funny!"

 _Not meant to be._ Jesse retorted. _I hope you enjoy it as much as_ **I** _did. For now? Have fun. Tengus will entertain you while I talk with your friends._

Something stung the restrained Tenno on the back of the head and energy flared around her skull. Gemina felt sick. But the feeling faded. Gemina swallowed hard as a hulking Grineer who wore a mockery of a medical tunic strode into the room. He did not look at her.

"Subject 374-A6. Implantation of organic matrix was successful. Growth is as planned." The Grineer said with a grunt. "Starting brain dissection at 0945."

He turned to face the table and Gemina swallowed as a sharp looking thing appeared in his hands. Her power did not answer her and she could only scream as he stepped forward and started to cut.

* * *

 _Three, four. Better lock your door_

Fred had not been having a good day. He didn't like this. He was a specialist, true. But this whole warping thing was not his idea of a good time. He had always been good at sneaking places and 'acquiring' things that the mistress needed and...

He jerked, he had fallen _asleep_!

"No!" Fred swallowed, staring around the odd room. The metallic walls were painted blue and shades of gray. This was the dreamscape. He knew the feeling. He wore a bodysuit instead of his warframe and held a Lato. "Dang it. Wake up, Fred. I need to keep the ECM online. Wake up, damn it!"

"Don't worry." A familiar voice sounded from nearby as a young looking Tenno girl appeared nearby. Jesse! "This won't take very long at all. Dreams don't."

"Jesse?" Fred froze. This was not planned for. _He_ hadn't been the one who was supposed to 'indoctrinate' the girl. Samuel was always better at such and Fred left that to him. Such things always left the Excalibur feeling...dirty. He slumped a bit and spoke from the heart. "I... I am sorry."

"For?" Jesse asked softly, her eyes... calmer.

"This whole thing feels wrong." Fred admitted. "I am one of the newer recruits and I..." He slumped. "You cannot trust me. Cannot trust any of us."

"Maybe we were wrong." Jesse said in an undertone. Fred looked at her and she sighed. "This is going to hurt, Fred."

"Whatever it is, it is no less than I deserve." Fred said as he knelt in seiza. "Don't trust Samuel." Jesse looked at him and he sighed. "He likes what he is. He may say he doesn't but he _does._ "

"And you don't." Jesse said softly. Fred shook his head. "This is set, Fred. There is no way to stop it."

"Then don't." Fred said sternly. " _Don't_ hold back, Cyberlancer. Do what you have to. Is Cathi...? I heard what Siri said. _Can_ you save Cathi?"

"I don't know." Jesse admitted. "We are going to try."

"Good." Fred took a deep breath and smiled at the girl. "No matter what, Jesse. It has been... an honor to meet you."

Jesse looked at him, smiled sadly and vanished.

" _Thief!_ " A shout went up as a form in a space suit with a boxy helmet strode into the room. He knocked the Lato form Fred's lax grip, the Tenno hadn't _bothered_ to raise it. "You _dare_ to steal from the Corpus?"

Fred did not resist as other forms in the same garb entered and took his arms to drag him to pain. Indeed, he was _smiling_.

* * *

 _Five, six. Don't anger Nyx._

Siri jerked as her meditation was disrupted. She scowled and stretched out her legs on the dreamscape. But what happened _next_...

"I am very disappointed in you, girl." A familiar form appeared in front of her. Another Nyx Prime. No... Not a _Nyx Prime_. _**Nyx!**_ The First! "So _very_ disappointed."

"I..." Siri went still, no... She didn't go still! She couldn't _move_! She couldn't access any of her power! She couldn't manipulate the dreamscape! "No!"

"A certain amount of pride in one's skill is acceptable, Siri." Nyx was actually tapping her foot! "But _that_? You just _assumed_ that you would be able to handle anything that was thrown at you. You didn't even _bother_ to ask for _backup_. Did you?" Not really a question. "Of the stupid, _excrement_ for brains ideas, Siri... _that_ one takes the _cake_."

"This isn't real." Siri managed to gasp. "This can't be real!"

"No?" Nyx asked with a shrug. "Ah, then we get into what _is_ real. Your _silliness_ and _stupidity_ was real. Okay, sure. You managed to take control of Gemina Horati easily enough. And then you just _walked_ into her mistress chambers' filled with the righteous fury of the _boneheaded_?" Nyx shook her head, a disgusted sound coming from her closed helmet. "She managed to take control of a _captain of the guard_ but _you_ were so much _better_? So much _stronger_?"

"I..." Siri felt tears started to fall. "No. That is not what happened."

"You and I are going to have a _long_ talk about ethics, Siri." Nyx waved a hand and Siri found herself kneeling in seiza. Nyx knelt in front of her. "I can see you being proud. I can see you being naive. I can even see you being stupid. Because you were. But _sleeping_ with Gemina when you suspected she was being manipulated was a _bad_ idea, Siri. A _very_ bad idea. I don't know of a _single_ one of the rules I laid down for enforcers that you _haven't_ broken. So we are going to go over _every single_ action you have taken since you realized Gemina had been subverted. And then we will _discuss_ them."

"Punish me?" Siri begged. Such an in-depth discussion of all of her actions could take _years._ Nyx was nothing if not thorough.

"Later." Nyx snapped. "So, you found Gemina acting differently and sampled her mind. A blatant abuse of power if I have ever seen one. Then you got _stupid_..."

Jesse had a feral smile on her face as Siri started to cry. The other Tenno had never noticed her. Then again... no one sane ignored _Nyx_. Even a nightmare version.

* * *

 _Seven, eight. You don't know hate._

Samuel never noticed. His...proclivities bothered the others. He kept them under control most of the time, so they tolerated him. He had asked Fred for a specialized program to feed into the neural link of his warframe and was well beyond any ability to notice when reality shifted around him. It had taken a direct order from the mistress for Fred to overcome his disgust and provide the program. But the Excalibur stayed as far away from the Oberon as much as he could.

Samuel did not notice until the girl he had been beating -the one with Eliza's young face- vanished from underneath his fists. She was the _one_ who had escaped him.

"What the hell?" The renegade scowled as he looked around. He was on the dreamscape, but wore a bodysuit instead of his warframe. He said it made the feedback more satisfying, but the others all knew it was for ease of undressing.

"Not yet. Soon. But not yet." A sultry voice answered him. He went still as a Mag Prime warframe appeared nearby. She wasn't armed and did not seem physically hostile. From her tone though, she was angry. "What is wrong? Lose your _toy?_ "

"This isn't real." Samuel said dismissively. "You are not real. Bet you are a looker though." He said with a leer as he let his power loose on her. It...didn't seem to affect her. He paused, that always worked when he wanted it to. He had been warned not to try with Jesse even through it stretched his self control to the limit. "Want a good time?"

"With _you?_ " The Mag spat derisively. "You wouldn't be able to keep _up_." Samuel bristled but the Mag wasn't done. "Without pharmaceutical help, you wouldn't last an _hour_."

"I bet you like it rough." Samuel growled hungrily as he started forward only to pause again as the Mag laughed. Mocking him. "What?"

"Big man." The Mag said in a soft and dangerous voice. "Big _scary_ man. You hurt little girls and call yourself _tough_." Samuel froze and she snarled. "Yes. I know what your mistress covered up for you. Yes. I know none of them _died_." She leaned forward. "No thanks to _you_."

"Come here, ya bitch!" Samuel snapped as he grabbed the Mag Prime's arm, but that was the _last_ thing that went right. Without apparent effort, she broke his gasp and had him in a wrist hold that took him to the floor.

"Sticks and stones may break my bones, and I _so_ want to _hurt_ you. _But_... I will wait and see what is left." The Mag snickered at Samuel's expression. "I am going to enjoy this, big man. You are _not_."

The world shifted around them both. Suddenly walls of grey stone with barred windows surrounded them. A crowd of male forms in orange coveralls appeared, all staring at Samuel as his bodysuit vanished. They started hooting and hollering, calling vile things as the Mag threw Samuel effortlessly to the dirty floor.

"Boys? Present for ya." The Mag said in a kind voice that was totally _wrong_ from her. "He's a child molester." The crowd froze for a moment and then hungry growl went up from all around. "Thirty minutes and then the guards will come bust it up. Have fun." She stepped back to one corner as the crowd surged towards Samuel, some drawing makeshift weapons, others just brandishing fists.

"This isn't _real!_ " Samuel screamed as he stepped into one brawny inmate's lunge to lay the man out flat with one punch. Then the crowd was on him, stabbing, slicing, biting, kicking, beating. "I am _not_ a child molester!"

"Yes, you are." Jesse said as the Mag stepped back to join her. "Just out of curiosity, what would _you_ have done?"

"If I was really here and not a dream?" Mag -the First- asked Jesse nodded. The Tenno in the warframe chuckled and a pair of spoons appeared from somewhere. She clinked them together. "Heat these well enough and they cauterize. They make dandy scoops for all _kinds_ of small fleshy bits."

"And they are _dull_." Jesse said with an evil chuckle.

" _And_ they are dull." Mag agreed with a matching chuckle. "Go on, girl. I got this."

She sighed contentedly as Samuel fought in the midst of the orange tide that surged around him. Jesse grinned, nodded and vanished.

* * *

 _Nine, ten. Never sleep again..._

"Are you _quite_ done?" The energy form demanded as Jesse appeared in front of her. "They didn't _deserve_ that."

"Oh yes, they _did_. Each and every one of them." Jesse replied calmly. "But this was all for _your_ edification." The energy form stared at Jesse and Jesse smiled. It was not a nice smile. "You push me, I push back. You want me to free you. I will. On _my_ terms. Take them or leave them." She pulled up a hand and an ancient looking timepiece appeared in it. "You have... one minute to decide. Then I start killing them."

"You are _very_ good." The luminous woman said with a smile. Jesse did not move. "But you and I _both_ know that is a bluff."

"Is it?" Jesse asked, still looking at the watch.

"Well, let's see..." The energy form shook her head. "You merged with Cathi. You learned how to manipulate the dreamscape from her. Your illusions are _very_ good. But for all her skill and experience, Cathi was not the mistress of this realm. _I am_. Minute is up. And so is _your_ play time, child."

She raised a hand and energy surrounded Jesse, pulling her in, holding her. It was gentle, but irresistible.

"I won't hurt you, Jesse." The energy form said with a fond smile as Jesse struggled. "I _will_ use you, but gently. You will be one heck of an asset for my rebuilding of the Empire in its proper order. But first? I will be free."

"Be careful what you ask for." Jesse snapped as she fought the bonds holding her. "You just _might_ get it. I _won't_ let you win."

"Ah, Jesse." The energy form said with an exasperated sigh. "I already have."


	19. Chapter 19

**On dying ground**

"Move."

Samuel was in a _foul_ mood. Indeed, all of the renegades were as they 'escorted' Jesse into the derelict Orokin facility. He gave her a shove. She ignored his shove, moving at the slowest pace she could managed and smiled at him. It wasn't hard to move slowly. They had fettered her ankles and wrists securely and had a collar around her neck attached to those fetters. And of course, a chain on the collar that Samuel held tight.

The others were all in warframes and fully armed. But no enemies had shown. None. Odd that. Derelicts like this were usually full of creatures of many kinds. Which was good since Jesse only wore a bodysuit with a life support pack.

"I _do_ wish that had been the _real_ Mag." Jesse said with glee as he glowered at her. "Then you would have _truly_ known pain. My illusions can't do her justice. And you deserve every _micron_ of agony."

"You don't _know_ pain yet, brat." Samuel snapped.

"No?" Jesse asked innocently. "Ask _Gemina_ if I know what pain is. She got a _taste_ of what I got several full _meals_ worth of." She smiled widely at Gemina who grunted and waved Samuel off.

"Samuel. Go scout." Gemina sounded just as sour. "Fred, move her."

"Ooo..." Jesse said brightly. " _Someone_ woke up on the wrong side of the Grineer torture table this morning."

"Jesse, please stop." Fred took hold of the chain attached to her collar. Samuel vanished into the gloom. "Antagonizing us won't help."

"No." Jesse agreed and then she smiled wickedly. "But it makes me feel better. I _do_ have to thank you guys. That was cathartic. You wanted me relaxed and now I am. I feel a _lot_ lighter having dumped some aggression on you."

"That was _very_ unpleasant, Jesse." Fred chided her. "Did you _have_ to let them do that to me? The torture and brainwashing left a _seriously_ bad taste."

"Be glad you were not in a warframe, Fred." Jesse said quietly. Fred looked at her and she shrugged. "Corpus consider Tenno to be _machines_. When they capture one in a warframe, they tend to dismantle them and they don't _care_ if said Tenno is conscious or not. I wouldn't do that to a Tenno." She looked at Gemina, Fred and Siri who hadn't spoken since they had arrived. "Not even one of _you_."

"Who?" Fred asked. Jesse looked at him and he shook his head. "Who did you know that it happened to?"

"Raven." Jesse's face was set now. "You wondered why she was so badly scarred? Why she never had corrective surgery done? She wants to _remember_. She was and _is_ a good soul. _Except_ about the Corpus. Can't blame her."

"No." Fred mused. "Can't blame her." He gave himself a shake, careful not to jerk her chain. "How do you know Mag? You act as if you do."

"I met her." Jesse said quietly, her eyes roving. All three of the others stared at her and she shrugged. "I met several of the First. Do the records you stole show who trained me?"

"No." Gemina said after a moment's thought. "Just that she wore a Trinity warframe."

"Really?" Jesse asked. "They _didn't_?" Gemina shook her head. "I see. And that is why you and your leash holder put me in a Trinity Prime." She gave a tiny chuckle. "Trying to woo me even _there_."

"Jesse, you are _going_ to serve." Gemina sounded sad now. "The only questions are how long it takes and how much it hurts. Yes, I know you understand what pain is. But I truly do not want to hurt you!"

"No, I am not, Gemina Horati." Jesse retorted. "You will _try_. You will try everything including Samuel's 'special' persuasion. You will fail."

"Everyone breaks, Jesse." Siri spoke up from where she was walking, her Burston Prime tracking here and there. "No one is strong enough to hold out forever." Jesse looked at her and Siri nodded. "I know."

"There is a difference, Siri." Jesse fought to keep a smile on her face as bliss soared through her. The mistress trying to keep her calm. "You went after Gemina alone. You may be able to control my body, but I _do_ have people tracking me. You will not have the _time_ to change me."

"The physical changes won't take long." Siri said with a sigh. "I _am_ curious if you truly feel better after hurting us in the dreamscape." Jesse looked at her and Siri nodded. "That is my job. To keep us mentally healthy."

"Even _Samuel_?" Jesse asked dryly. Siri nodded and Jesse let out a low whistle of awe. "Hard job."

"You have no idea." Siri stated. "So yes, I am curious. I will give you a full psychological profile when the changes are done. I hope you do not _really_ enjoy such things, Jesse. One who does is _enough_."

"I don't." Jesse said quietly. Fred looked at her and Jesse shrugged. "Oh, I am not going to say I didn't enjoy what I did in the dreamscape for what you did to me, to Cathi and so many others. But no. That is not me."

"Good." Fred and Siri chorused. They looked at each other and Jesse bit back a laugh.

Samuel appeared ahead of them and beckoned. The three warframes surrounding Jesse urged her on and they came into a small plaza. Jesse fought to keep her mind and face still as she saw things she recognized. Four doors led from the plaza. Two went down stairs and two others went perpendicular to those. She swallowed as Freed urged her towards the statue in the middle of the room. It stood on a pillar and was an Orokin Emperor in full court regalia.

"You can do it, Jesse." Fred promised as he urged her to it. Jesse balked.

"I won't!" Jesse shrank back from the pillar. "This is wrong."

"Come on, girl!" Gemina snapped. "Enough!" She and Siri both grabbed one of Jesse's hands. The wrist fetters detached from her ankle ones. They pulled the resisting girl forward and pushed her hands against the pillar. "Siri."

"Right." Siri holstered her rifle and laid her free hand on Jesse's head. Code flared from Jesse as the binding that had been placed on her was removed, seeking, probing, being drawn in. She could feel...

"No!" Jesse fought to hold her code, but her own mind was her enemy in this case. It needed to see, needed to know. The code flowed into the pillar and it... softened. She fought to pull free, but her hands were stuck to it as Gemina, Siri and Freed withdrew a step. Samuel stood apart from the others, watching as Jesse fought her hopeless battle.

 _Ah, my children..._ The voice wasn't aloud. It wasn't mental. It wasn't anything Jesse had known. It was... She fought to keep her mind clear. It was hard. _It has been so long._

"Mistress." Gemina knelt, head bowing. "We failed you."

"No, dear Gemina." The voice was solidifying, becoming more human. "I knew there would be a cost for doing what I did. You could not stand against Nikis. Do you have them?"

"Yes, Mistress." The Equinox held out something that glittered golden and Jesse quailed. That was an Orokin device meant to hold _energy forms_.

"Bring them forth." The other commanded. "Use them to help our newest sister. Free me."

Jesse could not move as four golden forms appeared around her. All were female Tenno in warframes. Banshee, Mag, Trinity, Ember. None wore helmets and all were _furious_.

"You stupid witch!" The Banshee snapped. "Holding us will do nothing but make our mother _angrier_ with you. Not that your stupidity didn't make her angry enough before. Now? Oh, you are so _dead_."

"Now, now. Do not disrespect your grandmother." Gemina said with a maternal air.

"She is no kin of _ours!_ " The Tenno energy form said with a snarl. "Jesse, hold on! Just... hold on."

"Energy to energy." The imprisoned woman said quietly. "Blood to blood. Touch the pillar, girls."

"No!" The Banshee screamed as she was dragged by unseen force to stand by Jesse. The others were struggling as well, just as fruitlessly. "I... will... not!"

"Sina." Jesse said softly. "Trust me." The Banshee looked at her with desperate eyes. "The middle sister sends her regards." Sina stared at her, confused for a moment, but the other three laid their incorporeal hands on Jesse's. Sina was visibly trembling as she did the same.

"This will hurt, Jesse. I am sorry." The imprisoned woman said sadly.

"You are _always_ sorry!" Sina snapped. "And it is always 'for our own good'! Stop faking, you _bitch_! It is for _you and only you_! You do not care about anything-" Her rant cut off in a gurgling scream.

"You _will_ respect your betters, girl. You _will_ learn respect." The imprisoned woman said severely. "Jesse. Code now."

"No." Jesse gasped, but her code would not be denied. It swirled around her in waves, each clear and bright. Despite her wishes, her mind ordered it, matching it to the rhythms she could feel within the pillar. It was as she has suspected. A Cyberlancer had done this. Had imprisoned the woman within.

Her code flared around her, impossibly bright. Then golden code mixed with her own blue and it exploded in a riot of color that threw Jesse instantly into darkness.

* * *

 **An indeterminate time later**

She was floating. She was being held by someone.

"All I wanted was someone to love." The odd female voice from before cut through Jesse's mind like a knife. "I was young. I was foolish. He was dashing and brave and beautiful. I thought he loved me. All he loved was my _genetics_."

"The fact that you kept trying to steal power might have had _something_ to do with it!" Sina. That was Sina. She was still angry. "Don't _touch_ her!"

"She needs help, granddaughter." The other sighed and her voice turned tender as a hand touched Jesse's brow. "Jesse. Come on, Jesse. Wake up honey. It is time to go home."

Jesse did not want to obey the voice but her will was not her own. She opened her eyes to find herself lying on the ground, staring up at the pillar. It was _melted_. The statue was gone. She glanced around, incurious as her code flared around her. Four energy forms stood interspersed with four warframes around a golden gowned human woman who knelt beside Jesse, hand on Jesse's head.

"That is it, girl." The woman said with smile that seemed to light up the darkened room. "Better?"

"I won't help you." Jesse said calmly.

"Still rebellious." The woman shook her head. "Ah Jesse... It is far too late for such. My name is Helena, Jesse." Jesse gasped as alien thoughts burrowed into her mind. She fought them, solidifying her mental shields with her code. "You will serve, girl. Samuel. Did you find any facilities?"

"It is odd, mistress." Samuel sounded odd. Far less assured. "One medical bay has power. Only one. If I didn't know better, I would say it was a trap. I haven't found anything else out of the ordinary."

"That _is_ odd." The woman still held her hand to Jesse's head. "She is very resistant. Back in your home, girls."

"No." Sina snapped. The other energy forms moved to flank her. "You can hurt us, compel us. But we will _not_ submit to you." Jesse splayed out all of the fingers of her right hand. Five. None of the girls looked at her hand. Sina shook her head. "I won't help you and neither will any of us."

"I am the rightful ruler of Orokin." The woman who called herself Helena said savagely. "You _will_ obey my orders." Jesse closed her thumb up into her palm. Four.

"You are not the rightful ruler of _anything_." Sina declared. "And if you haven't noticed? Orokin is _gone!"_ Jesse folded her pinkie. Three. All eyes were on Sina. Except Jesse's! She lay there under the mental barrage and _smiled_ faintly.

"Eliza rules _something_! I will take what is mine! You _will_ obey!" Helena snapped. "Siri!" The Nyx Prime nodded and energy flared around Sina. She gave a small cry of pain, but did not move. Jesse folded her ring finger. Two.

 _"You are a stupid bitch!"_ Sina screamed in agony. Her sisters screamed with her. Jesse folded her middle finger. One. Samuel glanced at Jesse and stared as her code...flared.

" _Mistress!_ " The Oberon shouted, drawing his Tigris to aim at Jesse as she folded her index finger and clenched her fist. Zero. She smirked. Logic bombs were so much fun.

"Too late." The world fell away.

* * *

 **Virtual**

"I always knew you were evil." Eliza's voice as sad and sick. "But this... _This_ even I could not have imagined."

Jesse focused senses through her code and saw the virtual hall was _packed_. Eliza stood in full regalia including her crown, surrounded by guards in full battle array. Dozens of Tenno and human all stared at the odd quintet who surrounded Jesse and the four energy forms who now stood protectively between them and Jesse. Jesse opened her eyes and smiled at the four energy beings. None of them moved.

"Hello Eliza." Helena said with a smile. "It is good to see you." Eliza snarled and Helena sighed. "Now, now, Eliza. Be nice. I am your mother."

"I am going to quote Cathi and Jesse." Eliza said in a cold, hard voice. "Go _fuck_ yourself. I _have_ no mother." Helena went still and Eliza continued. "I am duly registered as 'father only known' in the records, in case you _forgot_." She said snidely. "And yes, that does officially make me the Emperor's bastard daughter. I find I don't _care_. Anyone else?" No one spoke and Eliza smiled. "There you have it."

"You will give me what is mine by right." Helena said with a scowl.

"It was never _yours_. By right or by _anything_." Eliza retorted. "You wanted it too badly to _ever_ be trusted with such a burden. Your evil ends _here_ , Helena!"

"Tenno, hear me!" Helena called. "I can guide you! With your help, I can recreate the world as it should have been!" Eliza shook her head and everything stopped as a form appeared beside Jesse. The Lotus was _not_ smiling. The energy forms of Eliza's slain daughters flanked her, protecting Jesse.

"'As it should have been'?" The Lotus asked quietly. Helena froze, looking at her. "You are one _ignorant_ human. I wonder... did you have anything to do with the incursions? No. No you wouldn't have. Not your concern. You wanted power _here_. Not _there_."

"What is _that_ doing here?" Helena demanded scornfully.

" _She_..." Eliza emphasized the word heavily. "...seems to think that you are threatening her children. Bad idea, Helena. Very bad idea. _You_ have the maternal instincts of a _shark_. _She_ is far more wise. Far more _human_ than you will _ever_ be."

"Please, Empress..." The Lotus said with a sigh. "There is no need to be _insulting_. Please do not compare me to humans. I am _not_ human. I never was. My clearest memories came from a Tenno before she was merged." The glare she leveled on Helena should have killed her instantly even with her not having eyes. "But you _are_ threatening my children. You wish to subjugate them as your kin tried after you were imprisoned? Over my _dead body_."

"That can be arranged." Helena scowled and then froze as a white Loki Prime and a black Nekros suddenly flanked the Lotus. None of her people moved. Wise of them. "I challenge Eliza's right to rule."

"Denied." Eliza said offhand. "You _have_ no honor. Using the honor of the Tenno to further your ends has been tried before. You? No. No one will follow you unless you subjugate their wills. All that would result is bloodshed and there is _enough_ of that in this system already." Helena spoke a series of words in an ancient language and Eliza recoiled as if struck. "You _stupid_..."

"I have the authority to cry challenge to your crown. I was wronged." The crowd murmured as Eliza frowned. The Empress looked away from the woman who had borne her for a moment. "And you know it."

"There _were_ wrongs done to you." Eliza admitted as she turned back and nodded, manifestly against her will. "I freely admit that. My father could have handled you better. But what you did _then_? Your crimes demanded punishment and _this_ punishment was fitting. You wished to enslave all? You were _forgotten_. Only _here_ does anyone remember you and when we leave? You _will_ be forgotten again."

"I challenge." Helena snapped.

"I heard you the _first_ time." Eliza sounded bored now. "And I know you are too cowardly to face me yourself in a fight to the death. So choose from those present to champion your evil."

"I choose _Jesse_ as my champion." Helena smirked as the murmur became a roar. "Who can strike _her_ down, hmm?"

"Fine." Eliza said with a vicious smile of her _own_. Helena's faltered. " _I_ choose _Gemina Horati!_ "

"What?" Helena screamed as energy flared around Jesse. "No!"

"I think _that_ qualifies as an 'Oops'." The Lotus said with a smile as Jesse felt energy building around her.

" _You cannot do this!_ " Helena was raging as Jesse flew into the golden ceiling, followed by Gemina who was struggling against the power that held her. Jesse didn't bother. She would need her energy.

"Watch me."

* * *

 **More virtual than normal**

The trip was fast.

"I won't do this!" Gemina screamed at the golden ceiling. "No... I..." Her hands moved jerkily and golden constructs appeared in front of her. "Stop! I..."

"You don't have a choice." Jesse did not resist as her own hands started moving. Golden blocks of code arced around to shift into shapes in front of her. She had only the barest inkling what the game was. Some kind of chess? The board looked like a chessboard. The pieces were three times her height and all had menacing lines. What had to be weapons glistened in the golden light. "I don't know the game, but I _do_ know some of the rules of such challenges. Either way, your mistress _loses_. Either I kill you and she loses one of her most powerful tools or you kill _me_ and then have to strike _her_ down for attempting to usurp powers that were never hers."

"If you beat me, you have to kill Eliza!" Gemina screamed.

"Yeah." Jesse said sadly. "I know what she would want. She will let me if it comes to it. Her daughter is ready to take over if necessary. Guess what _her very_ first order as Empress will likely be? Kill the usurper Helena and _all_ of her sycophants. You. Still. Lose." A scream of rage reverberated in Jesse's mind and she smiled coldly at Gemina. "Eliza is darn good _and_ sneaky. You all got pwned before we started, noobs."

"Game on!"


	20. Chapter 20

**Thunder**

Jesse did not know the game. It was obviously Orokin and loosely based on a form of chess that Jesse did know. But the pieces were nothing like anything she had seen and she could not discern the rules. Add to that some pieces phased out occasionally, only to appear in other places at other times. Jesse could not feel anything in this place, her code was disabled. All of Gemina's powers and weapons would be as well. The board was perfectly balanced.

"Jesse!" Gemina called. "Listen to me! We can both get out of this!"

"Why would I want to?" Jesse asked as her hands moved without her will. But the other had no access to her mind apparently or they would know how scared she really was. She didn't want to die. But if that was what it took... She would. She was Tenno. She served.

"Because one of us has to die here, Jesse!" Gemina snapped as her side of the board lit up with something. Two of the pieces there vanished, but so did _three_ of Jesse's.

"So?" Jesse asked calmly as her hands flew. The board had fewer pieces now. She wasn't sure, but it seemed that her handler was laying a trap. At least, that was what it would be on a chessboard. Here? She had no idea.

"You do not _want_ to die." Gemina declared. "I have touched your mind, girl. I know you don't."

"No, I don't." Jesse replied offhand. "But I want you and your _owner_ to win even _less_. If that takes my life, then so be it. I am Tenno even if _you_ are scum. My mother loves me. Yours? She _will_ throw you away when she tires of you or finds a better tool."

"You are wrong, Jesse." Gemina said sadly. "So wrong. You didn't see what they did to her. The insults The degradations. The petty and no so petty pain that they put her through when the Emperor had his final heir and set her aside to pursue his whims. You do not know her."

"No." Jesse admitted. "And I do not want to. I _have_ a mother thank you very much. I love her."

Gemina did not reply and Jesse focused on what she could see. She could see patterns in the game piece movements now. The one running her _was_ setting a trap and there was nothing Jesse could do about it. She felt a tingle of anticipation mixed with glee in her mind, but it was far way, the connection that had been forced on her diminished here along with everything else. The glee spiked and then Jesse jerked as Gemina screamed.

"No!" The Equinox cried. Jesse stared at the board as half of it _vanished_. _Her_ half. Somehow, Eliza had countered Helena's cunning trap with one of her own that sprang faster! The Equinox warframe across from Jesse jerked. "No! I won't!"

"Yes, you will." Jesse said quietly. "For what it is worth Gemina Horati -not much- thank you for the Ninkondi lessons." She did not move as Gemina slowly raised her pistol. "I _will_ see you in hell."

A flash.

* * *

 **The main virtual environment**

"NO!" Helena was screaming as Gemina returned from the game zone and Jesse fell to lie still. "You cheated!"

"And how did _I_ cheat, pray tell?" Eliza's voice was sad as she stared at Jesse's crumpled form. "I mean, _you_ kept trying to get Gemina Horati to do things other than I wanted. But that wasn't cheating, was it, because it was _you_ doing it? I laid a trap, you walked right into it. Not _my_ fault you haven't been practicing."

None of the onlookers had moved. The Lotus slowly knelt beside Jesse, her visible mouth a thin line.

"Mistress..." Gemina begged as her arm raised, the pistol in it ready. She was obviously fighting the compulsion and losing. "No!"

"You cheat me as _they_ cheated me!" Helena ranted. "No! I refuse to accept this!" A flash of gold and Helena vanished along with Gemina, Fred, Siri and Samuel. Jesse and the four shades did not move.

"Girls?" Eliza's voice was worried now.

"We are okay, Mom." Sina said as she too knelt by Jesse along with the energy forms of her sister. "But Jesse..."

"She ain't gone." Nikis said softly and everyone looked at her. He chuckled. "Do you have _any_ idea what Janet would do to me?" Everyone looked at each other and then at Eliza who slowly smiled. "Not easy, but then again, who _wants_ easy?"

"What do you need, Grandmaster Nikis?" Eliza asked calmly. "Her logic bomb rescued my daughters. Anything I can give."

"Careful saying things like that, Empress." Nikis said quietly. "Girls. Time to go to sleep." All of them nodded. They smiled at Eliza and then vanished. Then he laid a hand on Jesse and sighed. "I need some platinum."

Every _single_ Tenno in the virtual room raised a hand. Nikis looked around and then at the Lotus who nodded.

"We are _going_ to disagree, old man." The Lotus said with a smile as a piece of metal appeared in her hand. Nikis grunted as he took it. "You keep right on jerking me up short. I am not perfect." He ignored her and she sighed. "I will tend her until she recovers. Draco?" She asked and the shadowed warframe stepped into view. "Get her body home."

"It will be my _pleasure_." Draco said with a feral chuckle.

"And if you can, save Cathi's body." The Lotus asked softly. "We can help her, but the rest of her energy would be a great help as well." Draco nodded. The Lotus looked at Eliza who chuckled evilly.

"I feel a quote coming on." Eliza warned. Everyone looked at each other and then at her. She smirked. "'Now go _do_ that _voodoo_ that _you_ do so _well_!'" She and her guards vanished.

"Oh, she did _not_ just quote ' Blazing Saddles' at me..." Nikis said in shock. He gave himself a shake. "Right." Nikis said as he rose from Jesse. "Jesse will be fine, just wake up with a hell of a headache. Let's _end_ this."

A hungry growl from many throats followed him from the virtual world. It resounded like _thunder_. The Lotus sat beside Jesse's still form and shook her head.

"Sun and Nikis together... Almost makes me pity them, Jesse." The blue and purple garbed not-human woman said with a sigh as she stroked Jesse's virtual head gently, soothing the girl's spiritual hurts with her own energy. As a mother would.

"Almost."

* * *

 **Reality**

"Move!" The small group ran through the derelict, Helena in the middle. Fred carried Jesse's still form and the others warded the two. The Orokin woman was in fine shape after her long captivity, but the warframes did have to slow down so she could stay with them.

"We cannot outrun them." Gemina said with a growl from where she ran. "What do we do with Jesse? I mean... Jesse's... I..." She trailed off, looking at the still Cyberlancer.

"She is Tenno." Helena said firmly as she ran. "We can find a way to bring her back. It just may...take..." She trailed off as the odd quartet entered a large plaza and an odd sound was heard. Singing?

"He _rode_ a blazing _saddle_! He _wore_ a shining _star!"_ All four of them came to a sudden halt as a black warframe appeared at another door. Nikis. _Singing_! _"_ His _job_ to offer _battle_! To _bad_ men near and _far_!"

"Oh no..." Helena swallowed, casting out with her mind, but what met it was a cacophony of emotions, thoughts and other things that threw her back. "He... some kind of _jamming_! Telepathic!"

"Down!" Gemina commanded and Helena did not argue. She ducked for cover behind a the solid metal planter of a holographic shrub. Fred laid Jesse's body beside her. "We do not want to fight!" Gemina begged the Nekros as he stopped singing. "We just want to leave!"

Normal Tenno powers did not usually work on other Tenno. The renegade guards might able to use some, but not all of their powers. And even if they _could_? Nikis knew how to counter. They had faced him before and he had _ignored_ them to take their mistress. Talk about a slap in the _face_!

"Too bad." Nikis sounded... jovial. Oh dear. His arms were crossed, not near his pistols. "You are not leaving."

"You are very good, Grandmaster Nikis..." Gemina said evenly as she and the other spread out. "But..." Her words choked off as the other doors of the plaza opened. All _six_ of them. Tenno in warframes filed in through each and every door. Four -five!- from each door. "No..."

Four renegades. Twenty furious Tenno now aiming at them. Plus Nikis and whoever he had with him. Uh oh...

"Your evil ends _here_." Nikis declared sternly. "You in warframes, drop your weapons and live to stand trial. _She_ stays _here_." He nodded to Helena who paled.

"No!" Helena produced a pistol and aimed it at Jesse's head. "You will not imprison me again!"

"No." Nikis sounded calm now. Almost serene. "I won't." He shook his head. "And... really?" He snickered. "Threatening a _corpse_? How low can you _get,_ woman?" He asked snidely. "She won't _feel_ it. She is already _dead_."

"And you can bring her back." Helena snapped.

"I already have." Nikis retorted. None of renegades moved as the other Tenno took up position around the plaza, all taking aim with various weapons. A bow with slicing head arrows, a Tigris, a Torid, a Vectis Prime. So many others. "She is out of your _reach_. All that is... is a _shell_. She _likes_ that body, but we made her that one. We can make another. _Your_ evil ends _here_."

"You have no right to judge me!" Helena snapped. "I did what I had to!"

"Nah." Nikis shrugged. "You did what you _wanted_ to. The whole 'woman scorned' thing is overdone, ya know? You were not the _only_ one treated that way. You _were_ the only one who did what you did. And then your _kin_ got the bright idea of doing the same to _all_ of the Tenno." He sighed deeply. "Old saying... 'Ya reap what ya sow'. You sowed evil. Guess what? Time to _reap_ it." His hands moved to his pistols.

"I _will_ destroy this form!" Helena snapped, as if she hadn't heard him.

"Go right ahead." Nikis said with a growl as his hands slid to his pistols. "You are _not_ leaving this derelict. And when we are done? I will destroy _every last little_ bit of your energy. _This_ time, there are no courts, no appeals, no mealy mouthed politicos to get in the way. _This_ time? It's just you and me, ya evil bitch." A shotgun roared and Nikis looked to where Gemina had fired her Tigris at him. He shook his head as she stared at him in shock. "Thank you for starting the dance, darlin'."

Nikis... vanished. In his place, a holographic Loki Prime stood! A Decoy!

The renegades had a bare moment to gape before the Tenno surrounding them opened fire.

* * *

"Nikis..." Jasmina's voice was strained. "We... we can't hold her..."

The Caretakers had demanded to be part of this and their shields against telepathic compulsion were the only thing keeping this battle from being a rout. If Helena took control of any of the Tenno now battling her followers... it would be bad. Nikis' ad-hoc command group was watching the battle from a balcony. None of Helena's followers had bothered to look up. And now, they were pinned in cover. But that worked two ways. Anyone trying to get close...

"Anyone who gets close will run the risk of her dominating them." Sun said from where he stood, a white shadow near one wall. "Or being cut to pieces. They _are_ accurate."

"Then we don't _get_ close." Nikis said with a snarl. "Aeron! Status?"

"No shot from this angle." The reply was calm from somewhere nearby. The Loki sniper was _seriously_ sneaky. "She is cowering behind Jesse."

"Can you bank one?" Nikis asked. The others looked at him and Aeron replied very slowly.

"I _can_." The sniper sounded a little dubious. "Nikis, you know ricochets rarely act the way we want. If I hit Jesse,... She isn't armored." Such a high caliber round as Aeron fired hitting unarmored flesh did horrific things.

"That body is dead. We can repair it. Weapon free." Nikis said firmly. "My authority. Take the enemy _out_."

The report of Aeron's Snipetron was muted and impossible to trace. Which was the _idea_. A scream sounded from below and Nikis snarled in triumph as Helena fell to the side, her arm a bloody mess. The Snipetron fired again quick as thought and she collapsed in a heap as the sniper did what he did. Headshots made such a mess. But they _were_ effective. Helena fell in a heap and Jasmina relaxed as the pressure on her mental block suddenly vanished.

Three screams of pure rage sounded. Nikis and the others stared down as Siri, Gemina and Samuel all charged the Tenno who had been pinning them down. Fred... did not. He crouched beside Jesse, his weapons thrown away as he tried to stem the flow of blood from a hole in her side.

"What the-...?" Nikis said softly.

"Grandmaster Nikis!" Fred shouted. " _Hurry!_ She is trying to download into Jesse's body! Stop..." He screamed in agony and curled up in a fetal position beside Jesse.

"I want to talk to him." Sun said quietly. "That one alive."

Nikis grunted and threw himself from the balcony. Sun followed close but arced away to where Gemina was engaged in melee with another Tenno. The Vauban's Tipedo flashed as he fought Gemina's berserk attack back, then Sun was at his side and the Equinox was overmatched. Staff and bladed staff drove the Equinox away from her fellows towards where two other Tenno waited with weapons ready to join in.

Siri and Samuel as well were faring badly against the teamwork of the others. They gave as good as they got, or better. Royal Guard, even renegades, were no slouches. But they were _heavily_ outnumbered and despite their berserk rage, they were being overmatched. A crimson and royal blue Excalibur Prime engaged Samuel, driving him away from Siri long enough for the Nyx to be engaged by three others. A Loki dashed in, striking deep with twin Fang Prime daggers and Siri fell, her weapon falling from her suddenly limp grasp.

"No..." The Nyx had time to gasp and then the Loki struck again, silencing whatever she was going to say permanently. Her killer and his allies stood wary over her, ready in case she revived. But she did not.

" _Siri_!" Samuel screamed and redoubled his efforts. But four Tenno attacked him as one,, synchronizing their lunges and slices with the skill of long practice. He screamed again as a Glaive arced in to slice through the armor on his arm like it was made of paper. He was screaming epithets as his attackers closed in, blades flashing. The cursing cut off with dreadful finality and the Oberon fell to lay still, head half disconnected from his body.

"I will kill you all!" Gemina screamed as she fought.

"No, you won't." Sun replied, his voice sad. Every strike she made, he deflected. "I had such hopes for you once, girl. Pity you had to think with your lusts rather than your brain."

" _You know nothing!_ " Gemina screamed as she focused her attacks on her former teacher. The other Tenno drew back a pace as Sun countered each and every attack as if they were no more than air. "I will kill you!"

"No." Sun said softly as he spun his staff and deftly trapped Gemina's Ninkondi. Only for a moment. Just long enough. She jerked and stared down at a small piece of metal that had sunk right through her chest armor and the hand that he was withdrawing. "Goodbye Gemina. I did love you once, girl. But you decided not to love me. I was your teacher and you learned well. But I didn't teach you _everything_." He shook his head. "I failed you, girl. I didn't teach you well enough and that is _my_ fault, not _yours_. But this ends _now_."

"I..." Gemina reached up a slow hand to touch the metal.

"Step back." Sun commanded the other Tenno surrounding Gemina and they did hastily as the interrogator retreated as well. "Goodbye, Gemina Horati."

"Master... I..." Gemina swallowed hard. "I am sorry." Then the small triangular dagger buried in her chest _exploded_. Gore flew everywhere. More than one of the surrounding Tenno gagged as her warframe -what was _left_ of it- fell over in a heap.

"So am I." Sun replied evenly. He shook his head, turned his back on the fallen renegade and strode to where Nikis was working on Jesse's body, tending the horrific wound in her side. All of the others Tenno made way for him. The Nekros' Dark Sword -Mortis- pinned Helena's corpse to the ground and fell energies arced all around it. "Nikis?"

"She _was_ trying to go into Jesse's body all right." Nikis said with a grunt. "Got her though. Deleting now."

"The boy?" Sun asked looking to where Fred lay still.

"Alive." Nikis grunted. "You gonna do what I _think_ you are gonna do?" Sun did not reply, scrutinizing the fallen renegade. The Nekros shook his head with a groan. "I don't want to _know_."

"No, you don't." Sun agreed. "Jesse?"

"Would have killed her if she wasn't already dead." Nikis said with a shrug. "But had to stop her." He nodded to the fallen evil woman. "Jesse would agree."

"You _do_ realize that Janet will have it out of your hide, right?" Sun asked. Nikis just grunted again and Sun bent down hefted Fred's unconscious form and carried him easily. "We done?"

Nikis looked at the Loki Prime and then at the fallen woman who had caused so much pain. He reached out and yanked his sword from her. Her body disintegrated. Every Tenno present would be checked for mental hitchhikers, Nikis and Sun included. But... it was _finally_ over.

Draco appeared, lifting Jesse's body easily and carrying it gently. Nikis nodded.

"Yeah. We are done. We clean up the mess and then get the girls home."

" _All_ of them."

* * *

 **Nikis was singing the theme from 'Blazing Saddles' watch?v=z-HRbsejTyw**


	21. Chapter 21

**Transfers**

This was not what she had expected. That was her first thought. Her second was _terror_. If she could _think_...

"Easy, Jesse." A familiar kind voice from nearby came to her and Jesse opened her eyes. "It is over."

Jesse smiled at the masked woman who sat beside her bed. The young Cyberlancer was in a private room. The decor screamed 'Avalon'. The Lotus smiled back and reached out to take Jesse's hand. Jesse stared down at the hand and then at the Lotus.

"This.. this isn't virtual, is it?" Jesse's words were not really a question.

"No." The Lotus said gently. "It took some doing to bring you back. We brought you here. They have tended you and you will be okay."

"What happened?" Jesse asked, fear rising again. The Lotus rubbed her hand and she relaxed. "Last thing I remember..."

"Gemina Horati shot you. The neural feedback caused immediate arrest." The Lotus said softly, Jesse jerked in memory and then nodded a little. Nothing hurt. That was an odd ache, more remembered pain that actual pain in her chest, but she hadn't been shot there, had she? The masked woman gave a great sigh. "Enough is enough, Jesse. Your days of gallivanting about, putting yourself in danger are _over_."

"Lotus, they need me." Jesse said softly, still staring at the flesh and blood -well, biotech machine- hand that held hers.

"We need you _alive_ , Jesse. We have an office ready for you." The Lotus said firmly. Jesse slumped, there really wasn't anything she could say to that. "There is one piece of good news. Well, two." She grimaced. "One is good, the other... I am not entirely sure about it. But they _insist_."

"Lotus..." Jesse was fighting tears. "My kin need me. I need...-" She broke off as the hand holding hers gave a squeeze.

"Jesse." The Lotus said firmly. "You are _not_ a Warrior. You will not _be_ a Warrior and no-" She said sharply as Jesse started to speak. "You will _not_ take a warframe."

"I thought that was any Tenno's right." Jesse said with a gulp. "To try."

"Jesse..." The masked woman chided her gently. "You are _not_ a Warrior. You don't have the _time_ to train to _be_ one. It would take years at _best_. As you say, you are needed _now_. And..." She shook her head. "What you felt in the dreamscape wasn't real. Wasn't the real feeling of a warframe. They muted it so that you could function."

"I..." Jesse swallowed. "I know. It just... Lotus, it felt so good. So free." She jerked and then made a face. "That was the hook, wasn't it?"

"One of them." The Lotus said sourly. "They were _very_ good at corrupting people." She paused, taking in Jesse's sudden fear. " _Were_." She reassured the Cyberlancer.

"No offense, Lotus..." Jesse said quietly. "Are you _sure_?"

"Nothing in life is 100% _sure_ , Jesse. You know this." The Lotus said equably. "But she was shot in the head with a sniper rifle and then Nikis destroyed her energy. Deleted it and reformatted it." Jesse stared at the Lotus and shuddered. "If she does come back? She won't remember who she was or _what_. Sun and Nikis spent some time...um... taking to the neural sentry of the nearest Tower. It wasn't -quite- insane yet. And now? It has purpose again so it will stay sane. Watching for any irregularities in the energy of that derelict. I hope so anyway." She qualified. "Not your problem. Mine."

"So what do I do?" Jesse asked in a tiny voice. "I mean... An _office_?"

"We have Olim and Quais for fieldwork, Jesse." The Lotus said gently. "We need you for research and development. Now, before you start feeling inferior, you will be busy as all get out. You will be working with _me_."

"You?" Jesse cursed the squeak that entered her voice.

"Me." The Lotus nodded. "I am not an AI, Jesse. I am a hybrid. A biological, technological synthesis. An unholy mix of DNA and artificial intelligence that found a new way. The...beings I was before are no more. Now? I have purpose and I will need help to achieve that purpose."

"I would be honored." Jesse said with a smile.

"You say that _now_." The Lotus said with a wide smile. "We will have our work cut out for us when the others wake fully. But they haven't yet. For now? Several people want to talk to you but I wanted to be first here when you woke."

"Why?" Jesse asked.

"You may have been born Janet's biological daughter, Jesse..." The Lotus gave her hand another squeeze. "But you are _my_ daughter now too. And I am proud of you, daughter. So very proud." Jesse swallowed and the Lotus nodded. "But if you ever, _EVER_ hatch a plot like that with _Sun_ of all people again, I _will_ turn you over my _knee_. Do I make myself _clear_?" She growled. Mama bear at her best.

"It needed to be done, Lotus and they wanted me." Jesse said quietly. "I was the perfect bait."

"I know." The Lotus groaned good naturedly. "You scared me, Jesse. Please don't do that anymore."

"I will do my best." Jesse said with a gulp. "if I am in an office... will Draco...? Hey. Where _is_ Draco?"

"Right outside." The Lotus said with a smile. "It took some persuasion, but I wanted to be here when you woke. He wants to continue to guard you, Jesse."

"If I am _here_..." Jesse said slowly. "I..." She swallowed hard. "Won't he be bored?"

"Bodyguards generally like boring, Jesse." The Lotus said with a grin. "When things get exciting for them, well..." She shrugged. "You know." Jesse nodded. She did. "How do you feel?"

"I feel... good?" Jesse mused. "I feel... whole. I think. I didn't dream."

"And you won't." The masked woman said with a nod. Jesse looked at her and the Lotus stretched a little. "War makes for strange bedfellows. We didn't have any dedicate mental specialists who were versed in such things, so we outsourced. We are training a couple of Tenno healers to handle such in case of future need. But your mind is clean."

"Out... sourced...?" Jesse said slowly. Then she grinned. "You _didn't_." The Lotus was probably trying to look innocent, it didn't work very well with the mask. "You did. The Reverend Mother? _Here_?"

"Not physically, but Jenni volunteered to act as her link. Jenni took no hurt." The Lotus shrugged. "We double checked everything. I don't trust them."

"You are not that foolish." Jesse agreed. "The Clergy have their own agenda and it won't always mesh with ours. That said, they make formidable allies."

"They are allies." The Lotus agreed. "And on that subject... Jesse. Were you serious about sponsoring Cathi's rehabilitation?"

"Yes." Jesse replied. "I felt her mind. There was no way she was faking that. Why?"

"The Royal Guard are... not happy with her." The Lotus said in a tone of profound understatement. "They are professionals. But there are limits to even their control."

"She will not defend herself." Jesse said softly. The Lotus looked away. "Oh. She didn't, did she?"

"No, she didn't and she refuses to name who beat her." The Lotus shook her head." Eliza is...ambivalent about this. She did help save the shades of Eliza's girls. But..."

"She and the Empress have a history and not a happy one." Jesse with a nudge of memory.

"No." The masked woman agreed. "Hard to blame Eliza. She was only twelve when she ran. She was pure human and one of the Emperor's daughters. The _only_ reason the Tenno who found her didn't send her back to the Emperor giftwrapped was because she had been abused. For a time, she was happy among the Tenno." The Lotus shook her head." She is a good friend."

"So Cathi cannot stay here." Jesse said with a frown. Then she paused. "Can Karl take her? He has a history with taking in Tenno who are in... less than optimal shape. Like me."

"'Less than optimal shape'?" The Lotus asked with a grin. "You did _not_ just say that."

"Better than saying he attracts nutjobs." Jesse said with a snort that the Lotus matched.

"True." The Lotus looked away for a moment and her posture became intent. Jesse did not speak, she felt a hum of power, more subliminal that heard. She made a soft noise and turned back to Jesse. "He says he will give her a chance."

"You are connected again." Jesse smiled and the Lotus nodded.

"There are and will be many who are leery about my history and will want a full investigation." The machine woman said with as scowl. "But we have no time for that now. "

"What do I do?" Jesse asked, trying not to fidget.

"Like I said, two things." The Lotus said with a smile. "One, Avalon has a severe shortage of living space. A single woman, Tenno or human, is expected to live in a dormitory." Jesse flinched but did not speak. "That is what was suggested for you. There is space in several of them."

"Draco would hate that." Jesse said with a grimace. "Impossible to secure. Add in a whole bunch of teenage girls. Yuck. He did that before and it didn't work out so well for him." She shook her head. "Other options?"

"You can start a family." The Lotus said with a grin. Jesse recoiled in horror and the Lotus smirked. "Joking. I am joking, Jesse. Although you will have boys looking to 'talk' to you."

"Pass." Jesse said firmly. "I am not even seventeen yet."

"Final option..." The Lotus shook her head. "I will let her explain." Jesse stared at her and then at the door as it opened. Eliza walked in, followed by Mishelle, her sole living daughter. Both smiled at Jesse who straightened in the bed.

"Don't try to get up yet, Jesse." Eliza warned as she moved to stand by the bed. Michelle moved to the wall. The Lotus rose and moved to join Michelle. "Chirurgeon will get upset if you push yourself into a faint or worse. You are whole, but will be weak for a bit."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Jesse said quietly. "I did my duty."

"You did far more than your duty, Jesse. May I?" She indicated the chair and Jesse nodded. Eliza smiled as she sat. "Lotus told you how strapped for space we are." Jesse nodded and Eliza continued. "That is true. But there is one area of Avalon that is sorely underutilized. I keep trying to get them to repurpose the area and they refuse every time." Jesse shook her head, confused and Eliza nodded. "Bear with me. There are twenty apartments in the Royal Quarters. Michelle and I use two of them. The others are sealed. Have been for a long, long time."

"Michelle's child?" Jesse asked delicately.

"My boy won't need _eighteen_ apartments, Jesse." Michelle said with a grin. "And even when I have more, I am _not_ planning to have seventeen kids no matter _what_ tradition says." Jesse snickered at her expression.

"Five was _more_ than enough." Eliza agreed. "Although _this_ grandmother will be far more willing than yours was to help out with such things."

"Just so you can _spoil_ them and hand them _back_." Michelle retorted and Jesse fought to conceal a laugh with an unconvincing cough. Eliza made a 'Who me?' gesture and the Lotus coughed as Jesse had.

"You... want me to take one of those?" Jesse asked. "I couldn't. I mean... I am Tenno."

"I know." Eliza replied evenly. "There is precedent however. Once, a very long time ago, a young Tenno lost his family due in no small part to a mistake on the part of a young Emperor. That Emperor adopted the young Tenno. The young Warrior went on to become a Grandmaster, a paragon among his peers. We all forgot over the centuries. He did not. He remembered the kindness my great-great-great-great grandfather showed him and he repaid that kindness when a crying little girl washed up on his doorstep."

Jesse froze. She couldn't be talking about...

"His name was Sun." Eliza said sadly. "Now? His name more feared than respected. He is still a member of our family but we had forgotten. We need him in these dark times. I fear for him. I truly do." She gave herself a shake. "But there is precedent. So... Tenno Jesse. Would you like to join our family?"

"I..." Jesse stammered. "I need to talk to my mom first."

"We will wait your decision." Eliza said with a smile. "But now? There is one other piece of business." She held something out to Jesse who took it. It was a roll of paper! Actual _wood pulp_ _paper_! Such a thing was beyond price in the Origin system. Jesse stared at it, afraid to move for fear of tearing the fragile thing. Eliza smiled indulgently. "It's not _that_ fragile, Jesse." The Empress said gently. "Open it."

Jesse slowly unrolled the paper tube. It was a single sheet with writing on it. She started reading and froze at the first words. It was a certificate of cadet membership IN THE ROYAL GUARD!

"But..." Jesse stammered. "I..."

"Tenno Jesse..." This was not the kind woman speaking, this was the Empress of Orokin. "You performed an act of heroism unparalleled in recent history. You are not a Warrior and you _died_ saving the spirits of four of my daughters from a fate that..." She broke off, overcome. "She did not have the _chance_ to hurt them. Not this time."

" _This time?_ " Jesse asked, horrified.

"The last time..." Eliza swallowed. "She took the shades of several of my ancestors and used them to... incite lust." Jesse paled and Eliza nodded. "It was how she broke the Guards she did. She used energy forms against them."

"My god..." Jesse swallowed. "Were they... recoverable?"

"None were sane after what she did." Eliza said sadly. "Nikis was very upset."

"I don't blame him." Jesse said softly. "I... Empress... I cannot accept this. I am no Warrior."

"I am just the delivery girl." Eliza said with a shrug. "Go argue with Petra, Lilly, Mori and the others."

"I am not a Warrior."Jesse repeated, aware her voice was turning a little shrill and trying to curb that.

"Jesse..." Michelle said quietly. "You _died_ protecting shades of the Royal Family. Your logic bomb freed them from my grandmother's control. Yes, your own life was in jeopardy. But you died doing your duty. This is them acknowledging that. But like Mom says: Go argue with _them_. We had nothing to do with that." She nodded to the paper.

"I... need to talk to my mom." Jesse said weakly.

"And you need rest." Eliza patted her hand. "Think about it Jesse. You have time now. No one sane will push you to do anything. Not with Draco hovering." She rose and was out the door with Michelle before Jesse could order her thoughts enough to ask anything.

"I..."Jesse stared at the paper, completely fuddled.

"Hold on, Jesse."The Lotus said with a smile as she stepped back to the bed. She touched Jesse's hand and they were both flying.

This transit was different. Jesse could feel the walls of the virtual world started form. The Lotus chuckled beside her as they both landed in the forming environment.

This is very cool." Jesse said with a grin as she watched the virtual space expand. Then she froze as her mom appeared nearby. Janet was scowling. "Ah... hi, Mom."

"'Hi ,mom'?" Janet demanded as the Lotus took a step back. Jesse gulped loudly as Janet stepped forward, her face thunderous. "You went in on a crazy plan with _Sun_ and you say 'Hi, Mom'? You _let_ that witch _shoot_ you- No!" She snapped as Jesse started to speak. "I _know_ what she did. I know _why_. I know you could have done _something_. Fight. You _didn't_. You _let_ her shoot you! You _idiot_ child!"

"Mom..." Jesse protested. "I had to play by the rules!" She was not expecting the Lotus _and_ Janet to groan in unison. " _What?_ "

"Jesse..." Janet said in a long suffering tone. "That game _has_ no rules."

"What?" Jesse demanded.

"Lotus, please explain?" Janet said with a groan. "If _I_ do, I will say something I will _regret_."

"Jesse." The Lotus said gently. "You know the game of kings?"

"Chess." Jesse replied, if anything, even more confused. "That wasn't chess."

"You are right." The Lotus said with a shrug. "The Orokin wanted a special form of chess so they made one. One without _rules_. You can do _anything_ you want in that game. Lie. Cheat. Steal. _Kill_. Eliza is a master player . She expected you to fight when Gemina drew her pistol. You _didn't_."

"Ah... Oops." Jesse wilted.

"You can say _that_ again!" Janet snapped. Jesse looked at her and smiled.

"Oops."

* * *

 **Somewhere else**

He woke, aware of differences. He was still restrained, still powerless. The other was still there, his white armor gleaming in the bright light.

"Sir?" Fred asked softly. "I...feel odd."

"You will." Sun replied evenly from where he was working.

"This is not an Excalibur warframe. Prime or not." Fred shook his head and it didn't move very far. "Is it?" He couldn't see himself.

"No." Sun replied.

"I told you everything." Fred felt...odd. Not confused. Not emotional. Empty. "Did you figure out how she did it?"

"Yes." Sun replied.

"Will you kill me now?" Fred asked.

"No." The interrogator replied.

"Then what... do you wish of me?" Fred asked carefully. "I am a renegade. My life is forfeit."

"I want to help you help yourself." Sun said after a moment. "I have...tasks that need a different touch from mine. You were a deft hand at sneaking and you will be far less visible than me in a crowd. In the coming days, Tenno Fred, we will need _every_ Tenno. Even broken ones like Cathi. Even fallen ones like you. The Sentients are awakening, Fred."

"I never fought them." Fred said uneasily. "I don't know how."

"You will learn that and so much more. I will you send into dark places." Sun warned him. "I will order you to do things that will baffle you. I will order you to do things that horrify you. You will do what I wish and in the end, you may find your redemption. From this day until you earn it back, you have no name and no warframe. You are Operative 3-N."

"This is...more than I deserve. I will not fail you." Fred said softly. Sun did not reply. "Master." He inclined his head as best he could. "Command me."

"Welcome to Tenno Intelligence, Operative 3-N."


End file.
